Mercenario a su servicio
by axter
Summary: Lo típico, Kikyou sufre un desmayo en el monte de las animas por la falta de sus almas, Inuyasha se va con ella, Kagome los descubre y Bankotsu aprovecha para ofrecerle sus cabezas por el módico precio de un fragmento de Shikón ¿Aceptará Kagome la oferta?
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de la señora R. Takahashi.

Hola de nuevo yo, ahora es de un solo capitulo, espero que les guste, yo amo esta pareja y mientras se pueda seguiré escribiendo de ella, bueno no digo más disfruten de la lectura.

Inuyasha y su equipo buscaban arduamente a los integrantes que quedaban de los siete guerreros, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu y Suikotsu, pero la barrera que protegía a aquel monte no les permitía avanzar más allá de ella, ni siquiera a Kikyou ya que sus serpientes no le podían llevar aquellas almas tan necesarias para sobrevivir.

Habían tenido un encuentro, en donde el guerrero Suikotsu, o más bien aquel bondadoso médico Suikotsu le entregaba uno de los fragmentos a la bella sacerdotisa de barro y huesos. Ella no lo pensó dos veces, atendiendo la súplica de aquel noble hombre, tomó el pequeño pedazo de la perla entre sus dedos y el guerrero dejó de existir.

Kikyou caminaba despacio entre la maleza, debía salir aprisa, pero estaba ya demasiado débil, la mayor parte de sus almas habían escapado de su cuerpo al haber cruzado esa barrera. Le costaba respirar, era doloroso para ella, su vista se volvía borrosa y cayó al suelo a punto de perder el conocimiento.

—Inuyasha…—Susurró, sus palabras fueron llevadas por el viento —"Si tan sólo pudiera avanzar unos cuantos pasos más" —Ella observaba a las shinidamachuu volar en círculos, desesperadas por entregar aquellas almas que en sus pequeñas patas llevaban.

Cerca de allí Kagome detectó el fragmento que Kikyou tenía en su poder, todos la siguieron, pero Shippou, Kirara e Inuyasha se sintieron algo mareados.

Kagome pudo ver que se trataba de su encarnación, especialmente al percatarse de la presencia de aquellas serpientes.

—Es Kikyou—Inuyasha también se dio cuenta.

—Sango ayúdame a sacarla de allí—Suplicó Kagome, Sango la siguió, ambas chicas tomaron a Kikyou de los brazos y la cargaron hasta donde se encontraban los demás.

Sango y Kagome pensaron que después de todo no era tan malo ser un simple humano, especialmente al ver a la sacerdotisa y a sus demás compañeros.

—Inuyasha llévala a donde ella pueda estar mejor—Todos la miraron algo preocupados.

—Si gusta señorita, yo lo hago por él—Miroku quería evitar problemas entre sus dos amigos.

—Es mejor que lo haga Inuyasha—Ella insistió.

— ¿Estas segura Kagome? —La exterminadora dudo que ella hubiera hecho la mejor elección.

Kagome asintió en silencio, al ver a Inuyasha levantar a la sacerdotisa, en ese preciso instante dudo que fuera lo mejor —"Soy una tonta" —

Inuyasha se alejaba a toda prisa de aquel lugar, siguiendo aquellas luces en el aire, indicándole el lugar al cual debería llegar. Al llegar debajo del árbol en el que las serpientes revoloteaban en círculos, Inuyasha se sentó bajo sus ramas colocando a Kikyou sobre sus piernas, no quería soltarla, el tenerla así de cerca era lo mejor que había sentido.

Kikyou abrió los ojos con lentitud, sentía que estaba sobre algo calido, volteo hacia arriba y se encontró con aquellos dorados ojos que tanto amo desde hace más de cincuenta años.

—Inuyasha…—

—Shh…no hables aun esta débil—Inuyasha apoyó su cabeza sobre la de Kikyou.

La pálida mano de la sacerdotisa se elevó hasta tocar la mejilla de su amado, llamando su atención.

Una mirada, una simple mirada, sin palabras y sin percatarse de la cercanía de sus rostros sus labios se unieron en un dulce beso que poco a poco fue subiendo de tono.

Inuyasha abrió la parte superior de la ropa de la sacerdotisa, deslizándola hacia abajo, repartiendo íntimas caricias le arrancó un par de suspiros y sonoros gemidos. Las bruscas manos de Inuyasha apretaban los suaves pechos de su amada.

El monje y la exterminadora decidieron equivocadamente darle su espacio a su compañera, pues sabían por el momento que ella estaba pasando.

Kagome desesperada por la tardanza del hibrido decidió buscarle, los celos inundaban su mente con imágenes de ellos dos juntos, no lo permitiría, iría a buscarlo.

No camino demasiado cuando pudo ver a lo lejos las serpientes caza almas, allí lo encontraría, ni siquiera pudo salir de aquella barrera pura cuando alcanzó a escuchar los escandalosos gemidos y jadeos de aquella pareja. Su cuerpo se paralizó, no quiso saber más. Ellos ni siquiera la detectaron, ni a su aroma, ni los fragmentos que con ella llevaba.

—El que busca…encuentra—Esas palabras la sacaron de sus pensamientos, esa voz ya la había escuchado antes, volteó y quiso gritar, pero una fuerte mano le apretó el cuello ahogando así todo sonido que su garganta quisiera emitir. — ¿Sabes que no es muy educado espiar a los amantes mientras hacen el amor? —

Kagome lo miró llena de terror, observó aquellos ojos azules y esa sonrisa malévola le hicieron recordar en donde había visto antes a ese hombre, además el fragmento de Shikon que llevaba en su cuello le indicaba que estaba en lo cierto.

Kagome repitió esas palabras en su cabeza, como si por un momento no entendiera de lo que hablaba aquel hombre.

Sin soltar a Kagome de su agarre el volteó hacia donde estaba aquella escandalosa pareja. No había duda, eran Inuyasha y aquella sacerdotisa con la que días antes se había topado.

—No lo entiendo—Dijo él con una sonrisa en sus labios, al ver el miedo y el dolor en la joven —creí que él era tu pareja…o eso me dijeron—

Kagome tenía agarrada las manos del guerrero, forcejeaba inútilmente para quitarlas de su cuello.

—Ya veo…un triángulo amoroso—Por fin dejaba libre a la chica.

Kagome cayó de rodillas al suelo apoyada sobre sus manos, jalaba aire tratando de llenar de nuevo sus pulmones, tosía fuertemente, levantó su cara y miró con desprecio a aquel que la había lastimado.

—No me mires así, no soy yo quien se esta revolcando con aquel cadáver —Se agachó hasta donde ella estaba—Pero si quieres venganza yo te ayudo…claro que depende del precio—

—No…no tomaré venganza—Al fin pudo hablar —Nunca haré nada que lastime a Inuyasha—

—Esta bien—Dijo fastidiado —no te cobraré tanto, sólo dame uno de tus fragmentos y traeré sus cabezas para ti—El mercenario se levantó y cruzó sus brazos.

Ella también se levantó y lo encaró molesta — ¡No voy a hacerles daño y no te daré ningún fragmento! —

El moreno sonrió nuevamente. — ¿Sabes? Si yo quisiera, en este preciso instante no negociaría contigo, sino que te los quitaría fácilmente, me divertiría con tu cuerpo y por último me llevaría esos fragmentos que llevas en tu cuello, al momento de que tu cabeza sea cercenada de tu cuerpo los fragmentos serían míos. Mataría dos pájaros de una pedrada ¿No lo crees? —

Kagome se llevó la mano al cuello y tragó saliva, debía hacer tiempo para pensar cómo salir de esta.

—Así me quedaría con tus fragmentos y vería sufrir a Inuyasha por lo que les hicieron a mis hermanos—

—Yo…no puedo lastimarlo—

—Como quieras—Bankotsu puso su alabarda sobre su hombro y comenzó a caminar—Tal vez…—

— "¿Va a dejarme ir?" —Pensó aliviada.

—Jakotsu dijo que él tenía buen olfato—colocó un dedo sobre su barbilla, dando a entender que su mente ya estaba maquilando algún plan.

Kagome estaba a la expectativa, realmente tenía la esperanza de que aquel muchacho la dejara ir, pero de él podía esperar cualquier cosa y no bajaría la guardia. Lo vio pensativo y muy distraído, ella dio un par de pasos hacia atrás e intentó echarse a correr, pero una mano la agarró fuertemente de la muñeca.

— ¡Lo tengo! —Él la miró curioso, ella seguía asustada — ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que podías huir? —

— ¡¿Qué?! No yo… ¿Cómo crees? —

El moreno dejo caer a Banryu para apresar ambas manos de la joven —Tal vez te gustaría darle ¿Celos? —El mercenario se acercó seductoramente a la asustada sacerdotisa, rodeando fuertemente la pequeña cintura de esta. Kagome lo empujaba con sus brazos, intentando escapar de su agarre.

— ¡Estas loco, suéltame! —Con sus delicados puños intentaba golpear el varonil pecho, pero la armadura que el muchacho llevaba puesta lo protegía.

—Vamos, un solo beso y sería todo, en cuanto el detecte mi aroma en tus labios…lo harás rabiar de celos y más sabiendo quien te beso—

Kagome de repente pensó que no sería tan mala idea, darle celos, pagarle con la misma moneda. Sacudió su cabeza para espantar aquellos pensamientos tan infantiles, pero pronto acepto la idea. Darle lo que pedía para que la dejara ir.

—Si te doy un beso, pero pequeño beso ¿Me dejarás ir? —

—En realidad pienso cobrarte por el favor—

— ¿Me vas a cobrar? Pero si también sería tu venganza—

—Si, pero eres tú quien esta más interesada, sólo escucha aquellos gritos ¡Qué vulgares!—Bankotsu intentaba molestar aun más a la chica.

— ¿Acaso estas prostituyéndote? —Molesta ella quiso ofenderlo también.

—No, no te estoy pidiendo que te acuestes con migo, aunque eso te costará más caro—

— ¡Ash! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —

—Sólo uno de tus fragmentos, no es mucho el precio por ayudarte a darle celos—

Kagome pensó que si ese era el precio por escapar de él, lo haría, al fin y al cabo después se lo quitaría. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos y levantó la cara en espera de que aquel hombre tocara sus labios, sería Bankotsu su segundo beso.

Bankotsu levantó una ceja y la miró detenidamente, pudo notar como aquella jovencita temblaba. — ¿Qué estas haciendo? —

Ella abrió los ojos al escuchar su pregunta —Esperando a que me beses—

— ¿Besarte yo? —él mercenario se burló de la joven sacerdotisa. —No, yo no te besaré—Cruzó sus brazos y cerrando los ojos volteó su cara a un costado.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Ella no entendía nada. — ¿Entonces que quieres? —Lo miró confundida y algo nerviosa.

—Quiero que seas tú quien me bese—Le apuntó con el dedo.

Kagome lo miró cansada —Bromeas ¿Verdad? —

Él negó en silencio y miró como ella se acercaba lentamente. Pudo notar un ligero sonrojo en Kagome

Ella apoyó sus manos temblorosas sobre los hombros del mercenario, se paró sobre las puntas de los pies para alcanzar los labios del guerrero.

Él levantó sus manos y las colocó con suavidad sobre las caderas de la pelinegra y esperó con paciencia aquel beso.

Kagome al sentir las manos del guerrero tembló aun más, agarró impulso y le dio un beso con los labios cerrados, que parecía más bien un pequeño golpe. Se separó rápidamente de él. Sólo unos cuantos pasos lejos de él

El ojiazul parpadeó varias veces, no pudo reprimir aquella sonrisa burlona — ¿Qué fue eso? ¿A eso le llamas beso? —

— ¡Lo siento mucho! No se que era lo que esperabas—Dijo molesta.

—No es cierto—La miró incrédulo — ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Quince? ¿Dieciséis? —

—No te importa, ese no es parte del trato—

—No sabes besar ¿Verdad? —Ella volteó su cara y cerró los ojos indignada.

—No, no sabes—Se acercó a ella —Puedo enseñarte—Le susurró insinuante mientras tomaba con suavidad el rostro de la joven.

Ella comenzó a sentir un fuerte cosquilleo en el estomago y en el pecho, sus labios temblaban notoriamente y sus mejillas se enrojecieron furiosamente.

—No…no te daré ningún fragmento—

—Ya lo veremos—Bankotsu se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de la joven sólo había una pequeña distancia entre sus labios.

Kagome pensó seriamente en darle una fuerte bofetada, tal como lo hizo con Kouga aquella vez que la secuestró, pero él no era como Kouga, él no se tentaría el corazón para cortarle la cabeza, así que sólo lo miró en silencio, sus ojos se abrían cada vez a medida que él se acercaba a ella.

Él observaba cada reacción de la sacerdotisa, la notaba demasiado nerviosa, sentía el calor que emanaba de su rostro, podía sentir su húmedo aliento sobre su propia cara, también notó como el pecho de aquella chica subía y bajaba violentamente. —No temas, es sólo un beso nada más—Le dijo muy cerca de sus labios.

Ella asintió en silencio, pero seguía mirándolo demasiado nerviosa.

El comenzó acariciando los labios rosados de la joven con los suyos. Ella dio un pequeño saltito hacia atrás, como cuando se recibe una pequeña descarga eléctrica.

—Generalmente cuando las personas se van a besar cierran los ojos—la miró a los ojos y sonrió con suavidad —Ciérralos—Susurró.

Ella lentamente los fue cerrando, esperando aquel beso. Nuevamente sintió como aquel muchacho le acariciaba con sus labios. Las mariposas de su estomago también estaban demasiado alteradas, ya que sentía cosquillas por todo el abdomen y pecho.

—Sólo déjate llevar—Dijo sin separar los labios de los de Kagome, acariciando con ternura las sonrojadas mejillas.

Kagome permaneció inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como la punta de la húmeda lengua de su enemigo recorría lentamente sus labios. No aguantaría más tiempo, tenía la loca necesidad de abrazarlo.

Bankotsu dio un pequeño lengüetazo y se separó de la chica, quien aún seguía con los ojos cerrados en espera de más.

Ella abrió lentamente los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro. Rozó sus labios con los dedos, haciendo el mismo recorrido que el guerrero había hecho.

— ¿Te gustó? —Él sonrío satisfecho.

Ella tardó en reaccionar, frunció el ceño y lo miró directo a los ojos, pero su mirada descendió a los labios del moreno.

— ¿A eso le dices beso? —sus labios se curvaron dibujan una casi imperceptible sonrisa. —No pienso pagar un precio tan alto por eso—Dijo orgullosa y se dio la media vuelta —Me voy— y comenzó a caminar.

Ella no había dado ni un par de pasos cuando sintió como la mano de Bankotsu le jalaba el brazo haciéndola voltear hacia él.

Bankotsu colocó una mano sobre la cintura de la chica y otra sobre la nuca.

Kagome se sobresalto demasiado al sentirse aprisionada nuevamente entre los brazos del guerrero, pudo ver de nuevo esa malévola sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

—No, tienes razón, eso no fue un beso, pero ese va por mi cuenta—Y se acercó nuevamente hacia ella para besarla de nuevo.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —Intentó escapar de sus brazos, tratando de retroceder a como diera lugar, pero para su desgracia uno de sus zapatos se salió de su pie haciéndola caer hacia atrás.

Bankotsu aprovechó aquel accidente para caer encima de la sacerdotisa.

— ¡Basta! Suéltame ya—Lo empujaba. — ¡Ya suéltame! —Bankotsu sujeto las manos de Kagome sobre el piso y la calló con un beso. Ella seguía resistiéndose.

— ¿Tienes miedo? —

—Si—

—Ya te lo dije, sólo será un beso y podrás irte—Ella lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Lo…lo prometes? —El asintió.

Kagome cerró sus ojos, después de todo sería uno sólo. Nuevamente aquel agradable cosquilleo se presentaba en su interior. Ella sabía que Bankotsu sólo estaba jugando con sus emociones y lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

Él podía sentir como el frágil cuerpo de la pelinegra temblaba, contempló por un instante la juvenil piel de la chica, la observó de arriba abajo, preguntándose el motivo que la hacia vestirse de esa forma tan provocativa. Se acercó sin ninguna prisa, pues no la tenía, nadie podía entrar a rescatar a la escandalosa chica.

Kagome sintió el suave y húmedo contacto, para estar muerto sus labios eran demasiado calidos. Ella suspiró.

Bankotsu sonrió al notar que ella respondía a sus provocaciones y decidió profundizar aquel beso, soltó una de las manos de Kagome para poder acariciarle la mejilla delicadamente.

Ella apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del mercenario y lentamente la fue recorriendo hasta tocar dulcemente el rostro del moreno, logró arrancar un suspiro de los labios del joven líder.

Con su propia lengua, Bankotsu le indicó a Kagome que le permitiera entrar en su boca, ella accedió a la muda petición.

Él pudo saborear con tranquilidad los labios de la chica y comenzó a juguetear con la lengua de Kagome.

Ella se sobresaltó, ante tal atrevimiento abrió grandemente sus ojos e intentó empujar a Bankotsu.

—Shh…tranquila, es sólo un beso—El tono de su voz era ronco, la miró con paciencia, para retomar lo que estaba haciendo.

Kagome se relajó un poco, permitiéndole al mercenario continuar.

Bankotsu dejó los labios de la sacerdotisa para recorrer con sus labios el contorno de su rostro hasta llegar justo detrás de su oreja, llevo una de sus manos hacia la cara de Kagome y la acaricio suavemente, mientras besaba sutilmente el lado contrario.

Ella arqueó su cuerpo dándole acceso total al mercenario, pero Bankotsu se alejó un poco. Ella le miró confundida. Él sonreía, su sonrisa era cálida, no como aquella vez que lo conoció por primera vez, en la que su sonrisa reflejaba odio y coraje.

Él se levantó completamente y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a ella a hacer lo mismo.

Ella dudo por un instante, parpadeó varias veces ante su confusión y al fin le tomó la mano y lo imitó. Cuando se incorporó por completo él la sostuvo de la cintura y volvió a darle un suave beso. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante para susurrarle al oído. —Bien, tal como lo prometí, puedes irte— Se alejó de ella, tomó la alabarda y colocándola sobre su hombro se dio media vuelta.

Kagome lo miraba atónita, preguntándose ¿que fue lo que había sucedido aquí? callada observaba como aquel joven de larga trenza se alejaba despacio. Con la punta de sus dedos recorrió desde la comisura de sus labios hasta el cuello. Bajó su mano al pecho, como si tratará de tranquilizar su corazón que aun palpitaba a gran velocidad, pero se topó con un pequeño obstáculo que la hizo reaccionar rápidamente.

— ¡Bankotsu! —Se puso de nuevo su zapato y corrió hacia él.

Bankotsu al escucharla no dudo ni un segundo en voltear. — ¿Mm? —Ella jadeaba, la miró inclinarse sobre sus rodillas tratando de recuperar la respiración y vio como ella levantaba su mano empuñada.

—Lo olvidaste—Ella abrió su mano, era uno de los fragmentos de cierta piedrecilla rosada.

Él sonreía. —No, no lo olvide, creo que es un precio muy alto por un beso—

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —

—Nada, olvídalo—Tomó la mano de Kagome que llevaba el fragmento y suavemente la obligó a cerrarlo. —Pienso que todos tus amigos están preocupados por ti…bueno, menos uno—Con su mirada señaló hacia donde estaba aquella pareja, en ese preciso instante Kikyou le gritaba a Inuyasha cuanto lo amaba—insisto, son unos vulgares—

Kagome supo a quien se refería, sonrió tristemente y contestó —Los olvide por completo—Era verdad, en todo ese corto tiempo que ella estuvo junto al despiadado líder de los siete guerreros, la voz de Inuyasha dejó de existir por unos cuantos minutos.

—Vete antes de que cambie de opinión y separe tu cabeza de tu cuerpo—Ella asintió en silencio, tomó la mano de Bankotsu y depositó el fragmento en esta. El mercenario abrió su mano y lo miró más que conforme, en realidad estaba sorprendido. —Y todo por un beso—Sonrió.

Kagome corrió alejándose unos cuantos pasos pero se detuvo y miró una vez a aquel muchacho de ropaje blanco, aquel que ahora la miraba alejarse y ella sólo dijo muy bajito —Gracias, Bankotsu—Y corrió de nuevo a toda prisa, sin saber de donde había salido tanta nueva energía.

Fin.

Chicas ¿Qué les pareció? Quise despejarme un poquito de mis estudios, he estado muy estresada y esto me relajó un poco. Espero que le haya gustado.


	2. Segundo encuentro

Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de la señora R. Takahashi.

Advertencia: ligero lime, muy, muy ligero.

Kagome continuó corriendo hasta llegar a un pequeño lago, aun no salía de la barrera, ni veía a sus amigos, se paró frente a este y las palabras del mercenario resonaron con fuerza en su cabeza "Tal vez te gustaría darle ¿Celos?" Kagome sonrió con dulzura, con las puntas de sus dedos rozó suavemente sus labios, al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, la idea era tentadora, pero lo mejor sería guardar el secreto para ella misma, ella amaba demasiado a Inuyasha como para permitirle que se enterara de esto, no quería ni imaginar lo que él haría si lo hacía.

—Aunque por otro lado merece sentir un poco de celos—Sonrió como si hubiera cometido alguna travesura. Se dio la media vuelta dándole la espalda a aquel tentador lago y camino hacia el frente para retirarse.

Kagome suspiró, aun sentía la calidez de los labios del mercenario sobre su piel, el miedo que sintió al verlo y el coraje al escuchar sus crueles palabras referentes a Inuyasha.

Si, Bankotsu supo jugar bien sus cartas, jugó inteligentemente con los sentimientos de la sacerdotisa y aprovechó bien su vulnerabilidad ante la pareja que estaba tan sólo a unos cuantos metros de ella.

—No, no lo hice por venganza, un beso y un fragmento fue sólo un pequeño precio por mi vida…aunque…—Kagome se detuvo y volteó de nuevo hacia el lago para adentrarse en el y borrar todo rastro de aquel joven—el fragmento ¿Por qué se lo di? Él ya me había dejado ir ¡Rayos! Soy una tonta ¿Cómo pude dárselo? ¿Qué le diré a todos? Chicos ¿Qué creen? Le di un fragmento a Bankotsu a cambio de un beso para darle celos a Inuyasha—Dijo con sarcasmo. —Era un beso o sus cabezas, así que me decidí por el beso. —

Kagome lavó su ropa y su cuerpo no dejaría rastro alguno de él e Inuyasha jamás se enteraría de lo sucedido —Lo siento, pero es mejor así—Ella tembló al recordar la manera en que sus labios fueron acariciados, sin poder evitar comparar la primera vez que besó a Inuyasha, porque fue así, ella lo había besado.

El semblante de la joven cambió a uno triste al recordar a Inuyasha y su primer beso, de cómo sus garras se clavaban en sus brazos mientras regresaba a la normalidad y como él había correspondido, después de todo fue para salvarlo.

Todos esos recuerdos se borraron al volver a escuchar en su cabeza los gritos de aquellos dos amantes manifestándose cuanto se amaban.

Salió del lago toda empapada y titiritando de frío y camino hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos, en donde Sango aun la esperaba despierta.

— ¡Kagome! ¿Qué sucedió? Estas toda mojada—Preguntó preocupada.

—Estaba molesta y no sabía como enfrentarlo y pensé que nadar era la mejor manera para evitar ir a buscar a Inuyasha—

—Ya veo ¿Estas bien? Estábamos preocupados— Sango imaginaba el momento por el que su compañera estaba pasando.

—Si, ahora lo estoy—Sonrió fingidamente.

—Te daré una manta, te puedes resfriar—

—Gracias—

—Los encontraste ¿Verdad? —

—Si—Intentó ocultar su tristeza, pero también su culpabilidad.

—Lo siento—Sango comenzó a sentirse muy molesta, Kikyou no era una aliada para ellos, al contrario, varías veces los había traicionado, pero eso carecía de importancia ahora, estaban lastimando a su amiga y eso era lo que importaba —"Doble cara" —

—No te preocupes, no pasó nada, ella esta muy bien ahora—Kagome apretó su puño demasiado molesta, Sango lo notó y entendió el comentario hecho por Kagome. Ahora se arrepentía el haberse lavado para quitarse el aroma de Bankotsu.

Ambas jóvenes se fueron a descansar, pero Kagome no dejaba de pensar en Bankotsu, sentía ese fuerte cosquilleo al recordarlo y varías veces dejó escapar fuertes suspiros y una tierna sonrisita.

El sol salía y golpeaba en el rostro de Inuyasha, quien pesadamente abrió sus dorados ojos, sonrió al ver que Kikyou seguía a su lado aun dormida.

Kikyou despertó al sentir los movimientos de Inuyasha indicándole que ya había despertado —Debes irte ya, tus amigos te esperan, en especial ella, Kagome—

Inuyasha se levantó rápidamente —"¡Rayos! ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de ella?" —Él asintió —Te veré luego—Y la besó despidiéndose.

Kikyou sospechó que ella había estado cerca de ellos en la noche, pues pudo detectar dos fragmentos cerca que luego desaparecían al entrar en la barrera.

Varias almas entraron en su cuerpo de barro dándole la fuerza necesaria para continuar su viaje y se alejó de aquella barrera que le debilitaba a ella y a sus serpientes.

Inuyasha corría a toda prisa, preocupado por el montón de "abajos" que Kagome le gritaría, sólo esperaba no tener que explicar nada. Llegó al campamento y ellos aun seguían dormidos, pues aun era muy temprano, Inuyasha se sintió aliviado y se sentó junto a la fogata cerca de Kagome, la miró lleno de culpa —"Estoy seguro que me espero toda la noche" —Y la escucho suspirar varias veces, cosa que le pareció demasiado extraña.

Durante varios días Kagome sólo suspiraba, no comentaba nada, no hubo reclamos, ni preguntas, sólo suspiros y nada más.

El equipo de Inuyasha continuaba cerca del monte de Las Ánimas ya que estaban seguros de que Naraku estaba escondido en ese lugar. Investigaban la manera de entrar sin ser afectados por la barrera, pero todo era en vano.

Por otro lado Bankotsu sentía inquietud hacía la jovencita, pensó en ella durante varias noches y sentía curiosidad por saber la reacción del hibrido y rápidamente pensó que una batalla contra ellos sería la mejor manera de averiguarlo, lo más probable es que ellos seguían cerca.

—Jakotsu, Renkotsu—

— ¿Si hermano? —Preguntó Renkotsu quien revisaba diligentemente todo su armamento.

—Vamos a divertirnos un poco—

— ¿Qué quieres hacer hermano? —Preguntó Jakotsu.

— ¿Acaso no quieres ver a Inuyasha y a aquel guapo monje? —

— ¡Ay! ¡Si! —Gritó con alegría su hermano más cercano y fiel.

—Pues vamos, sólo quiero que los entretengan un poco para acercarme a la jovencita que lleva los fragmentos—

— ¿Para qué quieres hacer eso hermano? —Preguntó Renkotsu suspicazmente.

—Sólo quiero molestar a Inuyasha—

— ¡Yo quiero pelear con él!—

—Es todo tuyo Jakotsu al igual que el monje, Renkotsu tú distraerás a la exterminadora y a su gata, sólo quiero unos cuantos segundos, nada más—

—Como ordenes hermano—Renkotsu era demasiado inteligente y sabía que algo estaba ocultando su hermano, pero obedecería sin chistar ya que él le temía a su líder.

Los tres guerreros salieron de la barrera, sabían a la perfección que su aroma a tierra y cadáveres llegaría con prontitud al fino olfato del hanyou.

Estaba a punto de oscurecer y el ambiente aun era demasiado tenso, pues tanto Kagome como Inuyasha evitaban mirarse a los ojos, varios días habían pasado ya y ella no le dirigía la palabra aun, pues ella también se sentía culpable y molesta a la vez.

—"¿Sospechará algo? Creo que no, ya me hubiera enviado directo al suelo" —Inuyasha estaba temeroso de la reacción de la chica, así que lo mejor era guardar su distancia y ya, pero no toleraba su silencio, la culpa era demasiada. — ¡Oye, Kagome! —

— ¡No me hables! —Contestó molesta.

Todos comenzaron a alejarse un poco de ellos, pues era pelea segura.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —

Ella guardó silencio.

— ¿Vas a hablarme o no? —

Silencio.

Silencio que se rompió al momento que la pequeña Kirara gruño molesta.

— ¿Sucede algo Kirara? —Preguntó la exterminadora.

—Son los siete guerreros—Contestó Inuyasha al percibir el aroma de estos.

El corazón de Kagome se aceleró al percatarse de que era verdad pues varios fragmentos se acercaban a gran velocidad, estos salían de la barrera purificadora, la cual no le permitía detectarlos desde afuera.

— ¡En realidad ya sólo somos tres! —Uno de ellos atacó directamente a Inuyasha, era Jakotsu quien con su espada lanzaba ataques una y otra vez, haciendo que el hibrido retrocediera varias veces, alejándolo del campamento. —Nos volvemos a ver mi querido cachorrito—El guerrero saludó sensualmente.

Inuyasha gruño asqueado.

Renkotsu lanzó una gran bocanada de fuego contra Miroku y Sango quienes saltaron con Shippou y Kirara en brazos, ya que al estar en ese ambiente tan puro Kirara no podía transformarse en esa gran pantera.

Kagome corrió hasta donde estaban su arco y sus flechas, ella apoyaría a sus amigos a cualquier costo, al tomar su arma del suelo se levantó rápidamente para mirar en donde estaban todos, su sorpresa fue que estaba demasiado lejos de ellos.

Tomó una de las flechas y apuntó directo a Jakotsu quien parecía estar ganándole a Inuyasha, pero unos fragmentos cerca de ella le advirtieron del peligro, volteo con el arco tenso, pero fue demasiado tarde, la alabarda de Bankotsu había cortado por la mitad el arco.

La piel de Kagome palideció al instante debido al miedo, estaba completamente indefensa. Dejó caer su arma destrozada al suelo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante, ella pudo notar la sonrisa burlona del mercenario, pues él estaba disfrutando del espectáculo, en los ojos de ella sólo se reflejaba el miedo, pues temía que sus amigos fueran heridos por esos tres desalmados.

— ¡Kagome! —Inuyasha gritó desesperado, fueron demasiado descuidados, claramente se notó que la intención de aquellos mercenarios era alejarlos de ella y lo lograron con gran facilidad.

— ¡Estas peleando conmigo! —Gritó Jakotsu quien seguía con el ataque.

Miroku y Sango intentaron ir en su ayuda, pero el resultado fue el mismo que con Inuyasha, no podían acercarse a ella. Renkotsu era un rival muy fuerte para aquellos dos que cuidaban de sus amigos más pequeños.

Kagome miraba llena de terror a Bankotsu.

— ¿No lo sabe? —Preguntó curioso.

Ella negó en silencio, sus mejillas pálidas se tornaron rojizas.

Bankotsu sonrió ante esta reacción —No importa, quiero verte esta noche— Susurraba sólo para ella — ¿Puedo? —

Ella no contestó.

Bankotsu se acercó a gran velocidad y arrancó el pequeño frasquito que Kagome llevaba en su cuello —Esta noche, en el mismo lugar— Un golpe en el lugar correcto y Kagome cayó inconsciente al suelo. — ¡Retirada! —Gritó el moreno y todos hábilmente escaparon del campo de batalla.

Inuyasha y los demás corrieron a ver a su compañera que estaba tendida sobre la tierra, pero una voz llamó su atención.

—Ella esta bien, pero me quedaré con sus fragmentos, lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de aquella sacerdotisa de barro—Grito Bankotsu desde adentro de la barrera.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron desmesurados, sus músculos se tensaron al imaginar que algo malo le había sucedido a Kikyou.

—Cuiden de Kagome, iré a buscar a Kikyou—El hibrido no pudo esperar, estaba a punto de anochecer y definitivamente no quería perder al amor de su vida por no haberla podido proteger.

— ¡Puede ser una trampa! ¡Inuyasha! —Inútilmente Miroku trató de detenerle.

—Kagome esta bien, sólo fue un pequeño golpe—Aseguró Sango —Me preocupa más la reacción que tendrá al saber que Inuyasha se fue de nuevo en busca de Kikyou—

—Habrá sangre—Dijo Miroku con seriedad. Los demás asintieron.

Ya había anochecido y Kagome abría con lentitud sus ojos, al mirar las estrellas se levantó intempestivamente y un gran dolor de cabeza apareció gracias al golpe recibido — ¡Inuyasha! ¿En dónde esta? —

Los demás guardaron silencio y bajaron sus miradas.

— ¿Le pasó algo malo? ¡Hablen! —

—Nada le ha pasado, señorita—Miroku dudó en contar la verdad, pues sabía las reacciones violentas en cuanto al tema de Kikyou.

—Por favor…no callen—Suplicó en voz baja.

—El fue a buscar a…—Sango dudó en terminar la frase.

— ¿Kikyou? —

Nadie contestó, pero ella supo interpretar el silencio.

—Ya veo, el mismo cuento de siempre, Inuyasha sabe de Kikyou y el corre a verla—

La joven se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia aquel lugar en donde había estado noches atrás. —Quiero estar sola—

—Es peligroso, te pueden atrapar para quitarte los fragmentos—Sango mencionó preocupada.

—Ya no tengo los fragmentos— Encogió los hombros. — Bankotsu se los llevó—

—Por eso nos alejaban de ti, debimos haberlo pensado—Miroku meditó analizando la simpleza de la batalla.

—Ya no importa—Mencionó cabizbaja.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —La exterminadora miraba a su compañera alejarse.

—Nada, sólo pensar—

—Será mejor que le demos su espacio Sango, mañana será un día difícil para todos, en especial para cierto jovenzuelo descarriado—Miroku trataba de calmar a Sango.

—Pobre Kagome—Shippou intervino en la conversación.

—Yo diría más bien, pobre Inuyasha—Miroku comentó y todos asintieron llenos de pena ajena.

Kagome caminaba molesta hasta donde estaba Bankotsu, se adentró a la barrera buscando algún rastro de los fragmentos.

— ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo se atreve a pegarme así? —Estaba molesta, si, pero también estaba ansiosa por volver a verlo. Al llegar hasta donde el resplandor de los fragmentos la guiaba, se encontró con Bankotsu recostado en el césped con banryuu a un costado de él. El mercenario tenía sus ojos cerrados, parecía que dormía.

Ella se ocultó detrás de un árbol, los miró por unos cuantos segundos, parecía tan apacible, tan tranquilo y relajado, con aquella tenue luz de luna golpeándole el rostro lo hacía ver hermoso, pero ella sabía que eso sólo era una fachada, él era peligroso y fue justo en ese momento que ella se sintió arrepentida por haber ido, dio media vuelta para alejarse de allí a hurtadillas, pero él ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

—Despertaste rápido—Dijo el moreno sin abrir los ojos — ¿Te vas tan pronto? —Se levantó y camino hacía ella.

Ella sólo tragó saliva y detuvo su huida —Yo…—No sabía que decir, se dio la media vuelta sólo para encontrarse con esa pícara mirada azulina que se encontraba a menos de un metro de ella. — ¿Por qué me golpeaste? Aun me duele—

—Supuse que no quieres que Inuyasha se entere de lo nuestro, así que sólo traté de disimular—Sonrió seductoramente y se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

—No hay nosotros Bankotsu, somos enemigos—Molesta ella retrocedió un par de pasos lejos de él.

— ¡Vamos mujer! ¿En serio crees eso? —

— ¡Si, sé muy bien por que me hiciste venir!—Gritó molesta.

— ¿Ah si? sorpréndeme—La retó. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—Me hiciste venir porque quieres usarme de señuelo para atraer a Inuyasha y hacerle daño—

— ¡Sorprendente! —La miró seriamente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Adiviné? —Cruzó sus brazos.

—No, lo que me sorprende es que imaginando eso hayas sido tan estúpida para venir a aquí—Él levantó su mano y le dio un suave golpecillo en la frente.

Kagome cerró sus ojos al ver que él levantaba su mano, pero sólo sintió un suave coscorrón.

— ¡Oye! —Reclamó la sacerdotisa.

— ¿Por qué estas aquí? —El mercenario preguntó con seriedad.

—Porque tú me lo pediste—Encogió los hombros.

— ¿En serio fue por eso? —Ella asintió. Él sonrió satisfecho. —Eso me alegra, eres tan obediente—

— ¿Por qué querías verme? ¿Para qué? —

—No lo sé, fue un impulso—

—Ya veo—Kagome bajó su mirada.

Bankotsu se acercó lentamente a ella y con su mano le tomó suavemente del mentón obligándola a mirarlo.

—Tonta sacerdotisa— Y le dio un pequeño y suave beso y ella le miró sorprendida. —Es porque quería verte de nuevo, besarte de nuevo ¿No es obvio? —Ella lo miró dulcemente y le brindó una calida sonrisa. — ¿Por qué has venido? —La cuestionó.

—Yo…—él conseguía ponerla nerviosa, pero era demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo. —Vine por el fragmento que me arrebataste—

—Deja de fingir y dime ¿Me extrañaste? —Preguntó suplicante.

—He pensado mucho en lo que sucedió entre tú y yo, pero jamás te he extrañado, estoy aquí sólo por el fragmento que me has quitado—Escondió su cara en el pecho del guerrero, pues sentía vergüenza admitirlo.

Él puso una mano sobre la nuca de la sacerdotisa y la otra sobre la espalda de esta, la presionó contra su cuerpo y le besó el cabello.

—Como digas, si vienes por el fragmento aquí lo tienes—Levantó su mano y se lo mostró.

Ella lo miró y retrocedió dudosa.

—Tómalo, llévate tu fragmento—Insistió.

Kagome lo tomó. —No necesitabas lastimar a mis amigos para verme, ni mandar a Inuyasha con Kikyou, sólo tenías que pedírmelo y ya—El ceño de Kagome se arrugó.

—No se me ocurrió otra forma de hacerlo sin ser descubiertos, no creo que a mis hermanos ni a tus amigos les agrade—Habló con seriedad.

—No importa, no vuelvas a hacerlo—Ella se dio la media vuelta y sólo se detuvo para decirle una última cosa —Aunque Inuyasha y yo siempre discutamos, eso no significa que no nos amemos—Y continuó caminando.

— ¿Y el que él se acueste con otra? ¿Y el que tú beses a otro? ¿Eso que significa? —

Kagome se detuvo al instante, pero no lo miró, ella bajó su rostro entristecido, pues lo que el mercenario estaba diciendo era doloroso, pero cierto. — ¿Cómo le llamas a eso? —Bankotsu arrugó el ceño, se sintió molesto con todo el alboroto armado sólo para ver a una mujer y que esta le rechazara.

— ¡Te bese porque no me dejaste opción, yo sólo quería irme, escapar de ti! —Volteó y le gritó enfurecida.

—Es verdad, yo te obligue—El semblante de Bankotsu se suavizó al igual que el de Kagome —Vete ya, él te debe estar esperando—

—Tal vez—

— ¿Seremos enemigos mortales desde ahora? —

—No lo sé—

—Creo que si, yo los atacaré para matarlos y ustedes harán lo mismo—

—Tal vez—

— ¿Me darías un beso de despedida sin que yo te obligara? —

— ¿Por qué no? — Ella se acercó lentamente a Bankotsu quien permanecía estático en su lugar, su corazón se acelero fuertemente a cada paso que daba hacia el mercenario, se paró a unos cuantos centímetros frente a él, colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de este y se paró de puntitas para alcanzar los calidos labios del muchacho.

Bankotsu la miraba acercarse, al sentir las manos sobre su pecho su respiración y sus latidos se volvieron más violentos, levantó su mano la tomó del mentón besándola suavemente.

Él comenzó a alejarse de los labios de la sacerdotisa, cuando sintió que los brazos de Kagome le rodeaban el cuello aprisionándolo, evitando que dejara de besarla. Él le rodeó la cintura, presionando sus caderas contra las suyas, sus lenguas se rozaban constantemente. Fue un beso largo y apasionado, el cual logró arrancar suspiros de ambos jóvenes.

Bankotsu se separó unos cuantos centímetros de ella y la observó detenidamente, ella aun tenia los ojos cerrados, él levantó su mano y le acaricio suavemente el rostro y por último un delicado beso resonó en la mejilla de la chica.

Ella rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del mercenario y dejó descansar su cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

Y él la cubrió con sus brazos. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos cuantos minutos.

Kagome se separó de él y se sentó sobre el césped, miró hacia arriba para poder encontrarse con la mirada sorprendida del joven y él la imitó. Ella recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro del mercenario, en silencio ella le dijo que estaría por un momento más.

— ¿Bankotsu? —

— dime—

— ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Por qué me besaste? —

—Curiosidad—El mercenario sonrió —Y tal vez el imaginar a Inuyasha molesto por besar a su mujer—

—Ya veo—

— ¿Y tú porqué me lo permitiste? —

—Curiosidad también—

— ¿Y pude satisfacer tu curiosidad? —Él se recostó en las piernas de la joven y ella comenzó a acariciarle el flequillo.

—Puede ser—

—Tú sólo pregunta y yo te respondo—Habló con un tono ronco.

Ella sólo sonrió.

Él se levantó y volvió a tomar posesión de los labios de la sacerdotisa, lentamente la fue recostando sobre la grama y se colocó sobre ella.

Kagome levantó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello del moreno y lo atrajo aun más hacia ella.

Bankotsu abandonó los labios de la chica para recorrer hambriento el delicado cuello de la joven.

Un gemido escapó de los labios de la sacerdotisa.

Bankotsu comenzó a jadear, levantó una mano y comenzó a masajear uno de los senos de la chica.

Un sensual y diminuto gemido volvió a escapar de su boca, sobre todo al sentir la dura masculinidad del mercenario sobre su pelvis.

Bankotsu deslizó lentamente su mano por debajo de la falda de la chica hasta llegar a un punto en específico en su entrepierna, friccionando sus dedos sobre sus pantaletas, notó que ella estaba respondiendo a sus caricias, pues la tela de estas estaba demasiado húmeda.

Kagome se estremeció al sentir las atrevidas caricias del mercenario—Bankotsu…—Susurró.

—Eres demasiado curiosa—Su voz denotaba demasiada sensualidad.

—Te-tengo que irme—Kagome se sentía demasiado nerviosa, era agradable y excitante lo que estaba viviendo en ese instante, pero sino se marchaba ahora, podía cometer algo de lo que después se arrepentiría. Se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a caminar para alejarse, pero una mano la detuvo sin ningún esfuerzo, miró hacia los azules ojos del moreno y una dulce sonrisa dibujo sus labios. —Debo irme y lo sabes—Se acercó a los labios del joven y lo besó suavemente y se separó de nuevo.

—Lo sé—Y le soltó la mano.

Ella le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse de él, no volteó a mirarlo ni una última vez, sentía que si lo miraba nunca se iría, además sus amigos debían estar preocupados por ella. Pronto se encontró con aquella barrera y la atravesó lentamente.

Bankotsu la observó mientras se alejaba y suspiró sonoramente. —Ahora si me extrañarás—Sonrió —Y creo que yo también, sacerdotisa—

Kagome aun continuaba suspirando a cada paso que daba, terminó de cruzar la barrera se encontró con quien menos esperaba en ese momento.

— ¡Inuyasha! —La joven palideció al instante e imaginó lo peor.

—Seguí tu rastro y me trajo hasta aquí—La miró decepcionado —No lo puedo creer—

—Lo sé, yo tampoco—Contestó avergonzada.

—Regresemos, me debes una explicación—Camino delante de ella.

—No tengo excusa— Y lo siguió.

Todo esto lo había visto el joven mercenario quien se recostó de nuevo en el césped.

—Sufre…Inuyasha—Sonrió maliciosamente.

¿Fin?...

Bien hasta aquí la secuela de "Mercenario a su servicio" les dije que tal vez no sería lo que esperaban.

Gracias a las chicas que me dejaron review en el cap. Anterior. Que son: **Sele-TheBest, Princserekou, Yela01 y a Sakura-chan05, xXBlackxxStarXx, AllySan y Jazmin56.**

Dejen un review y díganme si desean que lo continúe o si ya le dejamos hasta allí .

Bien pues me decidi a seguirlo aqui, varias me preguntaron que porque no lo habia seguido aqui y despues de meditarlo creo que lo mejor es continuarlo. Perdón si se me fue alguna faltilla.


	3. Consecuencias 1ª parte

Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de la grandiosa Rumiko T.

Bueno antes de empezar quiero dedicar con mucho cariño este capítulo a AllySan.

**Capitulo anterior.**

Bankotsu la observó mientras se alejaba y suspiró sonoramente. —Ahora si me extrañarás—Sonrió —Y creo que yo también, sacerdotisa—

Kagome continuaba aún suspirando a cada paso que daba, terminó de cruzar la barrera y se encontró con quien menos esperaba en ese momento.

— ¡Inuyasha! —La joven palideció al instante e imaginó lo peor.

—Seguí tu rastro y me trajo hasta aquí—La miró decepcionado —No lo puedo creer—

—Lo sé, yo tampoco—Contestó avergonzada.

—Regresemos, me debes una explicación— dijo caminando delante de ella.

—No tengo excusa— Y lo siguió.

Todo esto lo había visto el joven mercenario quien se recostó de nuevo en el césped.

—Sufre…Inuyasha—Sonrió maliciosamente.

**Capítulo 3:**

Inuyasha caminaba aprisa, estaba más que molesto, estaba completamente con el orgullo por los suelos, trataba de alejarse lo más posible de ella, pues el aroma de aquel asesino estaba impregnado en toda la piel de la sacerdotisa, pero no pudo contener más su furia y se detuvo sin avisar, pues necesitaba una respuesta y la quería ahora, antes de llegar a donde los demás compañeros de equipo los esperaban.

Kagome caminaba con la mirada baja, trataba de ocultar su culpa escabulléndose de las miradas furtivas que su compañero le daba a cada instante de soslayo, pero de pronto sintió que chocaba con algo y al alzar su rostro se encontró de nuevo con aquellos ambarinos ojos inquisidores.

—Explícame ¿Qué mierdas hacías con ese bastardo? —

Ella dudó en explicarle lo que hacía con aquel asesino, pues tendría que explicarle que todo se dio por causa de haberlo seguido y estaba segura que eso era peor que traicionarlo.

—Yo…no tengo excusa, lo siento—No podía mirarlo a los ojos, estaba realmente avergonzada, pues se había estado viendo a escondidas con uno de sus peores enemigo.

— ¡Contesta, maldición! —Inuyasha estaba desesperado por una respuesta que lo dejara satisfecho. — ¿Es por su causa por la que ya no me hablas? —Refiriéndose a lo sucedido en días anteriores en los que ella no le dirigía ni el saludo.

Ella guardó silencio.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó sarcásticamente, como si hubiera adivinado lo que ella pensaba — ¿Desde cuando te ves con él? —La miró con dureza.

No contestó.

Él la tomó de los brazos y la zarandeó furioso — ¡Contesta! ¿Desde cuándo son amantes? — Escupió las palabras llenas de veneno.

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida, jamás esperó escuchar tal acusación de parte de Inuyasha. Ella jamás se había entregado a su enemigo, pues anhelaba que Inuyasha fuera el primero en estar con ella. Pero las palabras la estaban hiriendo, haciendo que ella se pusiera a la defensiva y escupiera todo el coraje que desde hace días guardaba,

— ¡Tú eres el menos indicado para reclamar! —gritó.

Inuyasha la soltó bruscamente, mientras apretaba con furia sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se veían blancos, también apretaba con fuerza su mandíbula, tratando de evitar decir algo de lo que después pudiera arrepentirse.

—No soy su amante—respondió en un susurro— ¡No soy su amante! —Apretó sus párpados, al igual que sus puños y dejó escapar las palabras tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitían.

Inuyasha arrugó su entrecejo y lanzó un fuerte golpe con el cual destrozó el árbol que estaba justo detrás de Kagome.

Ella se quedó petrificada ¿Acaso ese golpe iba dirigido a ella? No, Inuyasha jamás la lastimaría físicamente.

— ¿Entonces que sucedió entre ustedes? —Inuyasha trató de parecer sereno, pues miró como ella se dejaba caer de rodillas, estaba atemorizada.

—Sólo…sólo fue…un beso—Y comenzaron a brotar algunas lágrimas.

— ¿Sólo fue un beso? —Preguntó incrédulo y observó como ella asentía en silencio — ¿Tan bueno fue? —Sus palabras iban cargadas de ponzoña, pues él se sentía traicionado. — ¡Responde! ¡¿Tan bueno fue?! —Dijo con una sonrisa fingida, cargada de despecho.

Kagome parpadeó varias veces, trataba de descifrar el mensaje de esa pregunta. — ¡¿De qué estas hablando?! —Ella ya se estaba enfadando, Inuyasha no tenía ningún derecho a maltratarla, nadie lo tenía y sus acusaciones eran serias.

—Te pregunté que si tan bueno fue como para excitarte tanto, al grado de que mojaras tu ropa—Señalaba con el dedo, la parte inferior del cuerpo de Kagome.

Kagome se sonrojó furiosamente y arrugó el entrecejo, tanto por el coraje como por la vergüenza.

— ¡Abajo! —Inuyasha cayó estrepitosamente al suelo — ¡Eres un grosero Inuyasha! Si tanto quieres saberlo, sí, es demasiado bueno, el mejor que he besado en mi vida y sí me excito al grado de que casi me revuelco con él, ¡al igual que tú y Kikyou! —Kagome había contestado impulsivamente sin pensar las consecuencias de sus palabras. — ¿Satisfecho? —

Inuyasha se levantó y sacudió el polvo de su haori, observó que la sacerdotisa estaba furiosa, realmente furiosa, tragó pesado, mientras esperaba que ella dijera de nueva cuenta el odioso conjuro.

—Era eso o mi vida, porque mientras tú te revolcabas con tu amada Kikyou yo decidía si lo besaba o me cortaba la cabeza—

Inuyasha palideció, ella debió haberlo seguido y eso casi le costó la vida a su compañera de viaje — ¿Me seguiste? —Ella afirmó en silencio.

—No pude evitarlo, me moría de celos, sabes lo que yo siento por ti—

—Yo jamás te he mentido, jamás te he dicho algo que me comprometa—

—Aún así yo…te…—

—Basta Kagome, no sigas, mi corazón pertenece a Kikyou, le hice una promesa y no puedo romperla—

—Lo sé—Y se llevó las manos para cubrir sus castaños ojos para evitar que la viera llorar —Ya lo sé, también sé que ya consumaron su amor—

Inuyasha retrocedió lentamente, estaba atónito ante lo que ella decía —Tú… ¿Nos espiaste? —Se preguntaba por qué no se dio cuenta de su presencia, por qué no pudo percibir su aroma.

Kagome negó —No, no del todo, no hubo necesidad ¡Sus gritos se escuchaban por todo este bosque! —Kagome levantó ambos brazos y rápidamente los dejó caer. Inuyasha abrió los ojos y comenzó a enrojecer, reconocía que Kikyou gritaba mucho —yo estaba dentro de la barrera para que no me olieras, iba a retirarme al campamento, no quería seguir escuchando, fue cuando él me atrapó—Llevó su delicada mano hasta el cuello, recordando la manera en la que Bankotsu casi la estrangula.

En la parte interna de la barrera Bankotsu escuchaba divertido todo el escándalo, desde que Inuyasha llegó comenzó a seguirlos con la mirada, sin necesidad de salir de esta, ni siquiera se levantó del pasto, pues ellos caminaban muy cerca.

Estaba muy feliz por hacer rabiar a Inuyasha, se sentía tan satisfecho al verlos pelear, disfrutando atento de todo aquel espectáculo, pero cuando ella reconoció que él era el mejor que había besado dejó de sonreír, pues recordaba perfectamente que ella ni siquiera sabía besar, casi podía apostar que era el único, pero eso de excitarla al grado de ¿Casi revolcarse con él? ¿Sería verdad? O ¿sólo lo hizo para provocar los celos del híbrido? No, él sabía muy bien que sólo quería provocar los celos del hanyou.

—Qué me importa—El moreno se encogió de hombros —Después de todo por eso lo hice para verte sufrir así Inuyasha, lo que ella siente no me importa—Se dijo a sí mismo y continuó escuchando.

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?! ¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡Él pudo haberte matado!—

— ¡Pero no lo hizo! —

— ¡Corriste con suerte! —

De repente ambos callaron cuando notaron que Sango y Miroku se acercaban a toda velocidad.

— ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha? Sus gritos se escuchan por todos lados—Dijo la exterminadora.

—Por lo que alcancé a escuchar creo que Inuyasha ya se dio cuenta que ella lo descubrió—Le susurró Miroku a Sango, pero Inuyasha alcanzó a escucharlo.

— ¿Ustedes sabían? —Inuyasha los miró molesto.

— ¿Saber que? —Preguntó Sango.

— ¡Que ella me siguió!—Gritó molesto y señaló con el índice a la joven sacerdotisa.

—No exactamente—Contestó el monje—Pero lo intuíamos—

—Pues el haberla descuidado casi le cuesta la vida a manos de los siete guerreros…en realidad… en manos de uno solo—la miró acusadoramente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Lo miraron confundidos y algo temerosos

— ¡También fue tu descuido Inuyasha! —Gritó Kagome, pues él les iba a contar todo, si ellos se iban a enterar, esperaba que al menos la verdad no fuera distorsionada.

La exterminadora y el monje estaban preocupados.

— ¡Ya basta! —Le gritó Inuyasha a Kagome y la tomó fuertemente del brazo, un débil gemido escapó de los labios de la colegiala.

— ¡Basta Inuyasha! La estas lastimando—ordeno Miroku —Deberían hablar después, cuando no estén enojados, así sólo dirán cosas sin sentido—Hablaba con sensatez.

Inuyasha se dirigió a sus compañeros destilando veneno — ¡Ella se encontraba en secreto con uno de los siete guerreros! —Y la lanzó a los pies de Miroku, cayendo de rodillas y amortiguando la caída sólo con sus manos para evitar golpearse la cara.

Todo fue silencio, las mirada sorpresivas de sus compañeros eran hirientes, Kagome no se levantó, sólo ocultó su cara entre sus manos, las cuales estaban apretando con coraje la grama.

— ¿Es verdad eso Kagome? —Sango rompió el silencio. — ¡Responde! —

Kagome no dijo nada. Sango se dio la media vuelta y corrió indignada hacía el campamento.

Inuyasha sólo se giró y comenzó a saltar molesto sobre los árboles, quería salir de allí, no importaba a donde, sólo quería salir de allí.

Bankotsu permanecía acostado con los dedos entrelazados detrás de su nuca, mientras disfrutaba viendo como aquel grupo se desintegraba con tanta facilidad —Todo por un simple beso— Pero su sonrisa se borró al ver como el monje se inclinaba a la altura de la joven.

—Tranquila señorita—Susurró el monje con serenidad —usted debe tener una explicación razonable a todo esto, por Inuyasha no te preocupes ya volverá—

Kagome lloraba tan fuerte que comenzó a hipar, levantó su cara para mirar a aquellos comprensivos ojos azules —Yo…los traicioné Miroku… perdóname—Y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

Miroku abrazó la espalda de la joven, intentaba tranquilizarla, pues imaginaba que ella descubrió a Inuyasha haciendo travesurillas con Kikyou, y al ser Kagome tan celosa, intentó desquitarse.

Por un instante Bankotsu se sintió demasiado molesto, ¿acaso el monje…?

—No lo creo—Quiso seguir escuchando.

— ¿Quién es él? —Miroku preguntó tranquilamente para ganarse la confianza de la joven.

—Bankotsu—

— ¡Por Buda! Eso si que fue tentar a su suerte ¡pudo haberla matado! ¿Qué sucedió?—

—M-me descubrió cuando iba hacia donde Inuyasha y Kikyou…tú sabes…—limpió algunas lágrimas con la tela de la blusa escolar, mientras trataba de hablar con fluidez, ya que debido al llanto comenzaba a tartamudear.

—Ya veo — Contestó Miroku — "descubrió a Inuyasha en pleno romance, eso es un problema" —Suspiró cansado y hasta cierto punto fastidiado, pues siempre era la misma historia, la misma cantaleta. Ella lo descubría, hacía una rabieta gritando hasta al cansancio uno y mil osuwaris y luego lo perdonaba. Imaginaba que todo esto terminaría mal algún día, pues cuánto podía resistir una mujer en contener sus celos. Se sentó a un lado de la joven y pasó un brazo sobre la espalda de ella, dándole suaves palmaditas en esta para ayudarla a tranquilizarse.

—Me atrapó y me pidió un beso o un fragmento a cambio de… mi libertad—

— ¿Y lo besó? —

—Si, lo hice—

—Pero esa no fue la única vez ¿No es así? ¿Por qué volvió a verlo? —

Kagome tragó pesado, el monje era muy inteligente y a él no podía mentirle, era demasiado inteligente y su experiencia con las mujeres lo hacían darse cuenta de muchas cosas, ella se levantó y secó sus lágrimas con la palma de la mano.

—Sé que él la citó esta noche, el ataque fue muy simple, él pudo matarla y no lo hizo, eso no encajaba con la personalidad de ese asesino—

Despejó su nariz con la tela ya de por si húmeda de su ropa colegial. —Así fue—

— ¿Nunca se preguntó por qué él lo hizo? —

Bankotsu al escuchar la pregunta se incorporó, quería escuchar la respuesta, saber en que pensaba ella.

—Sólo para molestar a Inuyasha—

—Ya veo… ¿Celos? —Kagome sólo asintió. —Es comprensible—Miroku se llevo su mano izquierda a la barbilla y la frotó tratando de pensar la mejor manera de reconciliar a aquellos muchachitos —regresemos con Sango—Ambos se levantaron y caminaron hacia el campamento.

Bankotsu dejó escapar una carcajada, la cual estaba conteniendo desde hacía minutos.

— ¿Celos? Creo que después de todo ella si utilizó mis servicios, otro cliente satisfecho—Volvió a recostarse y cerró con suavidad sus párpados, cubriendo así sus pícaros ojos azules. —Me da gusto que haya logrado su objetivo, de aquí en adelante todo será diferente, pues hay otro cliente que me pagó por matarlos—Sonrió maliciosamente.

Miroku se adelantó un poco hacia el lugar en donde se vislumbraba una pequeña fogata y junto a esta una silueta de una bella joven de largo cabello, quien abrazaba con fuerza sus rodillas, la morena se percató cuando aquel monje libidinoso se sentaba junto a ella.

—Deberías escucharla, se supone que es tú amiga—Él la miró de reojo, una dulce sonrisa apareció en sus labios —Estoy seguro de que tú nunca sentiste celos y de que nunca seguiste a quien amabas—Mencionó con sarcasmo, pero aparentando que no. —Los celos nos obligan a cometer estupideces—

Sango se sonrojó, más no contestó nada ¿Acaso él siempre lo supo? Sí, ella había seguido varías veces al monje y por sus celos varías veces estuvieron a punto de matarlos, fue presa de una salamandra que se metió en su estomago, además de una interminable lista de errores.

—Piénsalo y no cometas tonterías—Se levantó y la dejó sola.

Kagome se acercaba a paso lento, arrastrando los pies y con la mirada en el suelo, caminó indecisa hasta donde se encontraba su amiga.

—Discúlpame Sango, hice mal y me arrepiento—Sango no la miraba, ocultó más su rostro—No tengo excusa, si lo desean puedo dejar el equipo—Y caminó para alejarse de ella.

—No tienes por qué irte—Kagome se detuvo y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla —sé por qué lo hiciste—Sango levantó su cara y miró la espalda de la colegiala —Pero no te perdonaré…—

—Lo imaginaba—Comenzó a caminar con desgano — y te compr…—

—No he terminado—Habló con autoridad y la joven se detuvo nuevamente. Sango caminó con gran rapidez parándose frente a ella. —No te perdonaré… ¡si no me cuentas todo con lujo de detalle!—Habló Sango con un brillo pícaro en su mirada, y la curiosidad se escuchaba en su voz y con gran efusividad abrazó a su compañera, para luego soltarla y tomarla de los hombros —Dime algo ¿Qué fue lo que viste? ¿Quién fue? ¿Qué hacías con él? ¿Fue bueno? —

Kagome parpadeó varias veces al sentir como su compañera la abrazaba, pero se sorprendió aun más al escuchar. Una sonrisa triste apareció en sus labios, Sango que no era nada tonta, notó el gran esfuerzo de la chica para sonreír.

— ¡Vamos! Anímate—

— ¿Estas molesta? —Preguntó contrariada.

—No, bueno un poco, pero comprendo lo que hiciste y por qué lo hiciste, de hecho yo misma lo he hecho…pero no me has dicho quién fue—

—Bankotsu—

— ¡¿Bankotsu?! Es guapo pero… ¡¿Qué rayos pensabas?! ¡Es peligroso! El más peligroso de los siete ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—

—Sé que suena idiota, pero lo hice porque…—Y comenzó a narrarle todo lo sucedido, con lujo de detalle, Sango estaba tan sonrojada que si no fuera por la oscuridad de la noche un tomate la envidiaría. Estaba un poco molesta con Inuyasha y con ella también, pues Sango siempre pensó que sus compañeros terminarían siendo una pareja estable, sólo tenía un obstáculo…Kikyou y no era fácil de superar y el que ella haya tratado de pagarle con la misma moneda con el peor de sus enemigos no lo hacía más fácil, aunque Kikyou tampoco era una aliada modelo, si lo pensaba con detenimiento.

— ¿Así que es muy bueno besando? —

— ¡Sango! —Gritó Kagome avergonzada.

—Pues lograron darle celos, después de todo era lo que querías ¿No? Ahora, trata de hacer las paces con Inuyasha y superen este incidente—

—Lo intentaré—Sonrió la joven sacerdotisa y la exterminadora respondió de la misma forma.

—Intentemos dormir. Miroku y yo entraremos mañana a buscar al responsable de esta barrera—Habló Sango con seriedad.

— ¡Es muy peligroso! —La colegiala miró a su amiga con gran temor —Prométeme que tendrán cuidado—Kagome tomó ambas manos de la exterminadora y no la soltó hasta que ella respondiera.

—Lo prometo—La morena respondió con una cálida y tranquilizadora sonrisa para apaciguar el miedo de la jovencita.

Kagome soltó con suavidad las manos de Sango y asintiendo dejó escapar un suspiro, conformándose con la respuesta, pues tenía gran fe en su compañera y en el monje.

Las dos jovencitas fueron al lado de la fogata en donde ya se encontraba dormido el monje libidinoso y los dos pequeños demonios y Sango no tardo en entregarse a los tan añorados brazos de Morfeo. Kagome por su parte repasaba una y otra vez los sucesos acontecidos desde que se encontró con el moreno, recordando todas y cada una de las palabras que él le dijo, odiándose por momentos por ser una victima tan fácil y por entregarle uno de los fragmentos, parte que omitió decirle a Inuyasha que ya de por sí estaba histérico por que había besado al enemigo, porque eso era, el enemigo y nada más.

—Tal como Romeo y Julieta—Susurró muy bajito para exteriorizar sus pensamientos, después de todo, sus compañeros ya descansaban placidamente—Aunque Romeo amaba a Julieta y ella lo amaba a él— pero no se percató de que Inuyasha ya tenía varios minutos encima de un árbol que estaba cerca de ese campamento.

Inuyasha había corrido varios kilómetros a toda velocidad, tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas, escuchando en su mente la acusación hecha por Kagome "¡También fue tu descuido Inuyasha!". Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y luego los cerró con fuerza, apretaba sus puños y una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro, logrando así detener su alocada carrera y regresar por donde había venido, pues fue por alejarse de sus compañeros que casi le cuesta la vida a la única mujer que ha permanecido a su lado a pesar de todo, aunque no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Qué ganaba ese asesino besando a Kagome?

Su Kagome.

Se sentía arrepentido, dolido, pero arrepentido de decir cosas tan acusadoras e hirientes contra la persona más dulce que había conocido, deseaba llegar lo más pronto posible y pedirle perdón por haberla ofendido, por haberla humillado delante de sus amigos, que en estos momentos ellos podían estar ofendiéndola por su culpa, pero sobretodo por haberla lastimado cuando la lanzó al piso.

Desde lejos podía ver la pequeña fogata que casi se extinguía, llegó sin hacer ni el más pequeño ruido para no despertarlos, se sentía avergonzado y debía pedir una disculpa, lo cual no era fácil para él. Trepó ágilmente al árbol y la miró desde una rama, parecía que ella estaba despierta, pues podía ver sus castaños ojos brillar con la luz de la fogata, la escuchó hablar muy bajito ¿Quiénes demonios eran Romeo y Julieta? Se rascó la cabeza pensativo y caminó dudoso hasta donde Kagome estaba acostada.

Continuará…

Bien ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que le haya gustado, por mi parte estoy conforme con el capítulo.

Quiero agradecer enormemente a las personas que me dejaron su review que son: **princserekou, Sele-TheBest, AllySan, Vampirestar, ksforever, XtinaOdss, KaoruKobayashitheone, Angy Roose, xXBlackxxStarXx, dani155.**

Y a quienes agregaron este fic a favoritos**: ****Angel Jibriel, aome512, dani155, Franessa Black, kagome.54-2, Sele-TheBest y yela01.**

Bueno chicas se despide su amiga Axter.


	4. Concecuencias 2ª parte

Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de la grandiosa Rumiko T.

—Necesitamos hablar Kagome—Le susurró, pero aun así ella se sobresaltó al escucharlo, pues no lo escuchó llegar, ni tampoco lo esperaba tan pronto.

Ella se sentó sobre su bolsa de dormir y temerosamente miró aquellos iris dorados que ella tanto amaba, los analizó detenidamente, necesita saber que intenciones tenía su compañero y sólo encontró arrepentimiento en ellos. Kagome asintió en silencio y se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque.

Inuyasha la siguió despacio, en su mente repetía una y otra vez lo que le diría, necesitaba hablar ahora mismo, pero ella seguía caminando sin mirarlo, pues sus ojos sólo veían el suelo. —Kagome— La llamó y tomándola del brazo, la atrajo hacia su pecho para abrazarla sobreprotectoramente.

Ella cerró con fuerza sus párpados, por un instante sintió miedo de Inuyasha y tristemente él pudo percibirlo, ella ocultó su rostro en el abrazo del hanyou, no podía mirarlo a los ojos, aun sentía vergüenza y temor a la vez.

—Perdóname—Dijo Inuyasha mientras acariciaba el negro cabello de la joven. —Cuando dijeron que Kikyou estaba en peligro, no pude evitarlo y tarde me di cuenta de que era una trampa, que los deje solos con esos malditos rondando y tú estabas inconciente, prácticamente entendería si lo hiciste por desquitarte—Apretaba el frágil cuerpo de la sacerdotisa.

Kagome se separó con esfuerzo del cuerpo de Inuyasha, él acaba de decirle que entendía si lo había hecho por celos y eso no fue muy agradable de escuchar, aunque podía ver que el hanyou hablaba con honestidad.

—Sentí mucho miedo al darme cuenta de que tu rastro me guiaba hacia la barrera, sentí miedo de perderte, como aquella vez que casi te pierdo por mis descuidos—Trataba de hablar con tranquilidad, pero en verdad el miedo se reflejaba en su temblorosa voz.

—Inuyasha—Dijo débilmente.

—Prométeme…prométeme que jamás volverás a acercarte a él, —Inuyasha la tomó fuertemente de los brazos y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos— es tu enemigo, nuestro enemigo y sólo te hará daño ¿No lo entiendes? Esto no terminará nada bien—

Kagome observaba la mirada de Inuyasha, estaba llena de angustia y preocupación —Lo prometo, no volverá a suceder—Inuyasha suavizó su agarre hasta soltarla completamente.

—No me mal entiendas, te quiero Kagome, tal vez no de la manera que tú quisieras, pero te quiero y me preocupo por ti y mis amigos—

—Entiendo, Inuyasha, sólo somos amigos—Inuyasha asintió. —Regresemos a descansar, mañana será un día difícil, Miroku y Sango entrarán al monte y presiento que habrá pelea—Kagome intentaba huir de la incomoda conversación.

—Si, me lo imaginó. Sabes que tendremos que luchar contra ellos ¿Verdad? —Ella asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia el campamento, pero Inuyasha la tomó de la mano y la detuvo. — ¿Por qué lo besaste? —

—Tal vez por miedo, la primera vez—susurró.

— ¿Te gustó? ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste, que era el mejor que has besado? —miró a Kagome con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Morboso, eso no te interesa—Contestó molesta.

—Claro que…—

— ¡Si sigues preguntando, ten por seguro que la respuesta no te gustará!—Amenazó.

— ¿A sí? —

— ¡Sí!—

— ¿Y cuál es la respuesta? —Colocó sus manos sobre la cadera.

— ¡Abajo! —Inuyasha se fue de cara al suelo— ¡Esa es tu respuesta! ¿Quieres que te la repita? —Gritó enfadada mientras miraba a Inuyasha aplastado en la tierra.

— ¡Malvada! —Inuyasha se levantó molesto y se sacudió el polvo de la ropa.

— ¿Verdad que no te gusto? yo no te he preguntado si te gustó la forma en que lo hace Kikyou, no vuelvas a preguntarme acerca de Bankotsu—Respondió ceñuda. —Ahora vayamos a descansar—comenzó a caminar hacia el campamento e Inuyasha la siguió, tratando de entender como hacía esta chiquilla para cambiar de humor tan drásticamente.

— ¿Kagome? —Preguntó temeroso.

— ¿Qué? —Se detuvo y lo miró de soslayo.

— ¿Quiénes son Romeo y Julieta? —Inuyasha rascó su cabeza y miró hacia el cielo, ella volteó completamente y lo miró con ternura.

—Dos jóvenes rebeldes, solamente eso—No quiso entrar en detalles, no deseaba meterse en problemas y retomó su camino hacia sus amigos.

— ¿Y cómo se rebelaron? —Kagome giró los ojos fastidiada.

—Se opusieron a sus familias que estaban en guerra y se suicidaron, pues se amaban y no los dejaban estar juntos—

— ¡feh! ¡Qué tontos! Yo hubiera huido con ella—Respondió orgulloso.

—Eso iban a hacer, pero el destino no se los permitió, les jugó una mala broma—continuó caminando.

—Son como Kikyou y yo—Habló con melancolía.

Kagome se detuvo al escuchar el comentario y bajó tristemente la mirada. —Si Inuyasha, son como tú y Kikyou—respondió en un susurro.

Ambos llegaron hasta donde se encontraban los demás y se recostaron en sus respectivos lugares, pronto el sueño los venció y la noche pasó rápido.

A la mañana siguiente Miroku y Sango se despedían de sus compañeros, por instantes estaban temerosos de no poder regresar, en el rostro de Kagome se podía observar la angustia e Inuyasha se sentía nervioso e inútil por no poder ayudar, debido a su condición híbrida.

—Tranquilo Inuyasha, pero esta vez nos corresponde a nosotros ayudar, no te preocupes lo lograremos—Miroku trataba de disminuir la tensión del hanyou.

—Nos veremos pronto, confíen en nosotros—Sonrió tranquilamente la exterminadora.

Kagome asintió, pero no podía evitar sentirse angustiada, ese sentimiento en el pecho le dificultaba respirar, pero sólo los observó alejarse poco a poco.

Y así, sin mirar atrás, el monje y la exterminadora se internaron en el Monte de las Ánimas.

Kikyou había tenido un encuentro con Bankotsu, en donde ella pudo notar como los fragmentos del guerrero despedían un intenso resplandor negro.

—"Los fragmentos de la perla que lleva este hombre no son como los de Suikotsu, su corazón esta siendo dominado por la oscuridad" —Kikyou apuntaba con una flecha directo al cuello del mercenario. — ¿Por qué después de haber sido resucitado continuas cometiendo crueldad? —

—Que preguntas tan extrañas, para aniquilar no se necesitan excusas, es lo que hacía antes de morir y lo que hago después de ser resucitado—

—Debe ser la época, para sobrevivir, es necesario acabar con nuestros semejantes, pero si ya moriste una vez ¿Por qué no cambias tu forma de vida Bankotsu? —

— ¡Mph! pase lo que pase seré un guerrero, esto es lo que me divierte, además de seducir a la compañera de tu amante, mientras este se revuelca contigo—Bankotsu sonrió provocando a la sacerdotisa.

Kikyou frunció el ceño y bajó el arco —"Kagome" —Lo miró con rencor — ¡Eso también es crueldad! —

—Lo sé, ella es vulnerable y el aprovecharme de alguien así también me divierte, aunque…mi orden es matarla, al igual que a Inuyasha—

—Entiendo, estas obsesionado con hacer todo a tu conveniencia ¿No?—El rostro de la sacerdotisa se mantenía inexpresivo, hasta que una fría sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—Mejor preocúpate por ti y que el mejor de los dos tenga una larga vida—Bankotsu se dio media vuelta y dejó sola a Kikyou.

— ¿Acaso mi reencarnación fue tan tonta como para caer en sus garras? Debo hablar con ella, debe tener cuidado, los humanos somos capaces de cometer cualquier estupidez por celos—Caminó con tranquilidad en busca de su reencarnación, debía alertarla, aunque la idea de encontrarse con ella no era de su agrado, no podía permitir que algo le sucediera, pues ella era pieza clave en toda esta situación.

Varías horas habían pasado desde que el monje Miroku y Sango habían entrado a la barrera e Inuyasha estaba totalmente ansioso y preocupado, caminaba de un lado al otro y sí se sentaba, su rodilla se movía constantemente de arriba hacia abajo en señal de nerviosismo, hasta que de repente una serpiente caza almas llamó la atención de ambos chicos. Inuyasha sólo miró hacia abajo fingiendo no querer ir, pero Kagome notó que él deseaba hacerlo.

—Ve Inuyasha—Le dijo afligida.

—Pero…—Evitó mirarla a los ojos.

—Ve—Insistió.

—No puedo hacerlo—

—Por mi no te detengas, puede ser algo importante y…—La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando una de las serpientes rodeó el cuerpo de Kagome y suavemente le dio un empujón, esta le indicaba que era a ella a quien quería ver. — ¿Es a mi? —Preguntó como si la serpiente le pudiera contestar

—Yo…Inuyasha—Lo miró confundida, pero Inuyasha estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella y él sólo encogió los hombros. —No tardaré, espérame—Y se fue a toda prisa.

— "No lo entiendo" —Pensó el peliplateado mientras recibía a Shippou y a Kirara en sus brazos.

Kagome comenzó a correr detrás de las serpientes, pero se detuvo un instante para sugerirle al hanyou — ¡No cometas ninguna tontería!—y retomó su tarea rápidamente, pues sentía una gran curiosidad de saber para que era citada por su rival.

Y allí estaba ella, sentada sobre la raíz de un árbol, siempre tan inexpresiva.

Kagome bajó la velocidad y se acercó a paso lento— ¿Para qué me buscas? —Habló primero la niña del futuro.

—Niña tonta—Contestó fríamente — ¿A qué estas jugando? —Ni siquiera la miró.

— ¿De que me hablas? —Arrugó el ceño molesta ante la pregunta.

—Me refiero a Bankotsu—Kikyou la miró molesta.

—Yo…—Evadió la mirada inquisidora de la sacerdotisa.

—No importa—Kikyou volvió a mirar hacia el frente, alejando sus ojos de los de ella —Sólo quiero advertirte, él es destructivo, vive para matar y tú eres un blanco fácil, aléjate de él—Advirtió la fría sacerdotisa y se alejó del lugar.

Kagome la observaba mientras esta se marchaba, estaba algo molesta con ella misma ¿Todos tenían que enterarse? ¿Incluyendo Kikyou? En el fondo ella sabía a la perfección que las palabras de Kikyou eran ciertas, de él no se esperaba nada bueno y eso lo tenía bien claro, él sólo estaba jugando para molestar a Inuyasha y si ella volvía a verlo sólo provocaría hacerle daño a quien más amaba…Inuyasha.

Kagome regreso corriendo hasta donde se suponía se encontraba su híbrido. —De seguro ha de estar ansioso por saber que me dijo— pero sólo encontró a Kouga y a sus colegas, quienes cuidaban de Shippou y Kirara.

—Kagome—Susurró el líder de los lobos.

La joven se acercó con lentitud mientras con la mirada buscaba a Inuyasha, pero él no estaba.

—Dijo que entraría a buscar al monje y a la exterminadora, me pidió que cuidara de ti—El lobo colocó en los brazos de Kagome a los dos pequeños demonios.

—Inu…Yasha…—No pudo decir más, ahogando el llanto y sacando fuerzas para soportar la angustia, sólo calló. —"No mueras" —Suplicó en su mente.

Inuyasha cruzaba con dificultad a través de la barrera purificadora, por pequeños instantes se preguntaba para qué llamaría Kikyou a Kagome y en otros suplicaba que Kouga supiera cuidar bien de su joven compañera. Este último pensamiento lo hizo gruñir furioso, hasta que se topó con Renkotsu, quien lo atacó constantemente hasta hacerlo entrar completamente en la barrera para purificarlo.

Pero Inuyasha sólo se transformó en humano y Renkotsu, que no era ningún estúpido, le cedió el honor a Jakotsu para atacarlo, pues adivinó que Inuyasha aun siendo humano acabaría con su hermano y así fue, Jakotsu quedó mal herido, pero el golpe de gracia se lo propinó el mismo Renkotsu, pues anhelaba tener más fragmentos para poder vencer a su propio líder. Él su compañero, su hermano, fue quien terminó con la vida del guerrero Jakotsu, al arrebatar de su cuello aquel fragmento que lo mantenía en este mundo y salió triunfante de la cueva, más no se dio cuenta que Bankotsu estaba justo detrás de él, fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta de nada y tomándolo desprevenido le arrancó el fragmentó que le quitó a Jakotsu y acabó con la vida de aquel traidor. Luego fue en busca de Inuyasha, quien débilmente se sostenía del muro, aun era humano y Jakotsu había agotado sus energías.

Pero el monte comenzó a colapsar, la barrera se desintegraba, tal parecía que sus compañeros lo habían logrado, una sonrisa curvó los labios de la niña del futuro, pues eso era señal de que ellos encontraron la solución al problema, aunque sólo resolvieron el primero de muchos, pues al fin pudo detectar los fragmentos de la perla, una al centro del monte Hakurei y varios más en la parte de superior de este.

Kikyou iba a alejarse después de hablar con su reencarnación, no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar, pues esa barrera se lo impedía, pero ella al igual que todos pudo darse cuenta que la barrera se había debilitado y decidió dar media vuelta y regresar hacia el monte. Detecto un brillo en el cielo que llamó su atención por la pureza y la tristeza que despedía, aquella aura era del creador de aquel puro lugar. Se acercó armoniosamente a aquella momia viviente y sintió pena por él, por instantes se vio reflejada en aquel pobre hombre.

— ¿Por qué me ves así? ¿Acaso piensas ver a través de mi corazón? —Preguntó aquel santo.

—No, no es necesario, sus intenciones se muestran solas—Kikyou sentía la gran tristeza de aquel hombre y como su alma se mantuvo suspendida por su gran agonía dedujo que Naraku se aprovechó de esta tristeza. —Me preguntó si existirá un alma realmente pura que no demuestre confusión alguna—Kikyou empatizó con el Santo Hakushi —Permítame tocar su delicada alma—

— ¿Acaso quieres calmar mi ira Gran sacerdotisa?—

—Es hora de que su alma sea liberada, ya es suficiente—Con inmensa ternura Kikyou abrazó al pequeño hombre y este lloró y por fin se sintió libre y pudo descansar en paz y la barrera desapareció completamente.

Inuyasha recuperó sus habilidades demoníacas. Kikyou pensó que lo mejor era salir de allí, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Kouga y los demás pudieron entrar por fin sin contratiempos, pero Inuyasha por fin se enfrentaba a Bankotsu.

— ¡Esto es por mis hermanos! —Tiró un fuerte golpe a la cara del híbrido y este no se quedó atrás al responderle con otro golpe.

— ¿A si? ¡Pues ese fue por Kagome, por burlarte de ella! —Inuyasha lanzó un segundo golpe, el cual fue fácilmente esquivado por el mercenario.

— ¿En serio? —se burló el moreno, causando que la rabia de Inuyasha se acrecentara—Pues fue tu romance lo que me facilitó las cosas y sentirla retorcerse en mis brazos fue divertido—Continuó provocando la ira del hanyou.

— ¡Bastardo! —

—Veo que funcionó, te di en donde más te duele, apuesto a que te molesta que yo no le sea indiferente—

— ¡Te equivocas! Ella sólo te utilizó para darme celos—Escupió Inuyasha.

—Que más da, no me importa si me utilizan, logré lo que me propuse y ahora morirás—

— ¡No estés tan seguro! Serás tu quien muera, así Kagome estará a salvo de ti—E Inuyasha atacó con todo su ser, sólo para salvar a su amiga de un repugnante ser que sólo pensaba en matar y en destruir con la finalidad de obtener poderes sobrenaturales. El hanyou fue arrebatándole los fragmentos de uno en uno, pensando que al hacerlo agotaría las fuerzas que este humano poseía, sólo restaba un fragmente, el que lo mantenía con vida y sólo así Inuyasha pudo reconocer que este hombre no era como los demás, en verdad era sumamente fuerte, no había tenido rival como él, pero había llegado la hora de regresarlo a donde pertenecía, a la tumba, pues la prioridad de Inuyasha no era él sino Naraku, Bankotsu era sólo un estorbo y tendría que retirarlo del camino y lo logró gracias a su Bakuryuha, por fin el mercenario cayó; el joven de cabellera plateada reconoció a regañadientes lo fuerte que un humano podía llegar a ser si se lo proponía.

Al fin todos estaban en el centro del monte Hakurei, todos a excepción de Kikyou quien al sentir la fuerte presencia de Naraku decidió retirarse y Sesshoumaru simplemente no le dio importancia a entrar, pues sabía muy bien que Naraku saldría solo.

La lucha entre Naraku e Inuyasha no trascendió, pues Naraku como siempre huyó provocando gran molestia a todos, dejando a todos en problemas. Cuando el monte estaba a punto de colapsar, salió a toda prisa, pues sólo tenía un deseo en mente…acabar con el amor que sentía hacía Kikyou, más ella había desaparecido, lo cual enfureció al detestable hanyou.

Sesshoumaru percibió el aroma de aquel repugnante ser y siguió su rastro, al encontrarlo el gran lord lo atacó con su espada Toukijin, pero Naraku regeneraba su cuerpo después de cada ataque y burlándose de Sesshoumaru sólo se fue, dejándolo enfurecido y sintiéndose impotente al no poder destruirlo.

Inuyasha y compañía intentaban protegerse de las rocas y del ácido que caían del techo de la cueva, también esquivaban constantemente a los demonios que se precipitaban desesperados hacía su libertad.

Inuyasha tomó a Kagome por la cintura y la cubrió con su haori hecho de los pelos de las ratas de fuego, pero Kagome alcanzó a observar una mancha blanca entre aquellos oscuros tentáculos de la cueva, era aquel engreído guerrero.

—Bankotsu… ¿Esta…muerto? —Y siguió observándolo en silenció y su rostro entristeció, aunque ella trató de disimularlo Inuyasha lo notó. —"Sus ojos, no hay brillo en sus ojos" —Y todos salieron del interior del monte Hakurei antes de que este desapareciera por completo.

Kagome estaba a la orilla de un risco observando aquel lugar, en donde minutos atrás existía un monte y en un dos por tres ya no había nada.

Inuyasha se acercó sigilosamente y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

—Lo siento—

Kagome sacudió su cabeza negativamente —No lo hagas Inuyasha—

Él la miró confundido —Pero él…—

—Son las consecuencias que pagan los seres que aceptan trabajar para Naraku, no lo lamentes Inuyasha…no lo lamentes—Y se alejó de él.

Continuará…

¿Qué les pareció?

Sé que voy un poco lenta, como siempre, pero la uni no me deja tanto tiempo, en especial porque nos cambiaron de turno y salgo ya noche y el tiempo de viaje es mucho y ya llego con mucha flojera, pero bueno, ya que, bien antes de despedirme quiero agradecerles a las chicas(os) que me dejaron su review y son: **xXBlackxxStarXx, angy-roose, Jazmin56, kat, dani155, AllySan, Sele-TheBest, princserekou, kesiichan**.

**Pero sobre todo, gracias AllySan.**


	5. Sorpresa

**Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de la grandiosa Rumiko T.**

Antes que nada una disculpa, ya que tuve unos problemas muy serios en casa y estaba depre y sin ganas de escribir, pero en ese lapsus los fics no dejaban de rondar mi cabecita y no iba a poder estar tranquila sino continuaba, así en ratitos escribía pero no completaba nada, pero poco a poco saque el capi y casi termino el de mi otro fic "La reencarnación de un guerrero" que pronto llegará a su fin.

Bueno no les aburro más comencemos.

**Capítulo 5****:**

Estaban a finales de otoño, Kagome ya llevaba varios días en su época, ya que estaba en tiempo de exámenes y quiso aprovechar para traer ropa un poco más abrigada pues el clima era cada vez más frío.

— ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tarda tanto? —Gruñó molesto Inuyasha mientras apoyaba sus garras en la pared externa del pozo.

—Tranquilo, mi joven Inuyasha, lo más probable es que ella tenga muchos asuntos que arreglar antes de venir—Dijo Miroku tratando de tranquilizarlo —Además, ella tenía mucho tiempo sin poder ir a su casa—

— ¡Pero ella sabe que también tenemos asuntos pendientes aquí! —El hanyou gritó ansioso.

—Ella necesita ver a su familia, no puedes ser tan egoísta—Habló con calma la exterminadora.

— ¡fhe! ¿Egoísta yo? Ella es la egoísta, mira que largarse sin decirme nada—Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos y dio por terminada la discusión mientras que los demás sólo giraron los ojos aburridos ante las quejas del híbrido.

Justo en ese instante una brillante luz que provenía del pozo anunciaba que cierta colegiala estaba traspasando la barrera del tiempo. Una gran mochila amarilla salió volando del pozo y cayó justo a un lado de Inuyasha, quien la olfateó gustoso al percatarse del exquisito aroma de la comida preparada por la madre de Kagome, tan entretenido estaba con el aroma que se olvidó por completo de la joven, quien en ese momento recibía ayuda por parte del monje y la exterminadora.

Inuyasha dejó de prestarle atención a la comida para mirar a su compañera —Estamos completos, es hora de partir—Habló el híbrido con seriedad.

—Si—Contestaron todos al unísono.

—Será mejor que por esta vez te quedes Shippou, será peligroso—Dijo Miroku mientras despeinaba el rojo cabello del zorrito.

—Pero yo quiero ir, Miroku—replicó el pequeño kitsune.

—Sólo será esta vez, lo prometo—

—Esta bien—Shippou se cruzó de brazos al mismo tiempo que inflaba sus mejillas y regresó molesto a la aldea.

—Siento pena por dejarlo—Mencionó la joven sacerdotisa.

—Es mejor así, Kagome-chan—la exterminadora posó su mano sobre el hombro de su compañera.

Y así todos emprendieron un nuevo viaje en busca de la ya casi completa perla de Shikón.

Subieron un monte en donde el clima se hizo más extremoso ya que la temperatura descendía cada vez más a medida que ellos avanzaban.

Kagome frotaba constantemente sus manos para conseguir calentarlas, los guantes por sí solos no conseguían hacerlo, por un momento maldijo a Inuyasha quien tuvo la agradable idea de salir a buscar fragmentos justo en esa estación, sólo a él se le podía ocurrir, sacudió su cabeza varias veces intentando ignorar las ganas que tenía de gritarle mil veces "abajo" a Inuyasha y también para olvidarse del viento helado que le calaba hasta los huesos. Sus pies entumecidos le dolían a cada paso que daba, miró a Sango que parecía estar en las mismas condiciones, la joven miko observó como el vapor salía de la boca de cada uno de sus compañeros.

—Inuyasha—Él iba caminando delante de sus compañeros, estaba concentrado en obtener algún indicio de su enemigo —Inuyasha—Kagome le volvió a llamarlo y él por fin volteó.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó molesto mientras miraba burlesco la enrojecida nariz de su compañera.

— ¿Podemos refugiarnos? Ya es de noche y me siento muy cansada—No solamente ella se sentía así, pues el monje y la exterminadora también se sentían exhaustos —Me duelen mis pies—Se quejó —Mis manos también—Se llevó las manos a la boca y sopló sobre ellas aire tibio para intentar calentarlas.

— ¡Feh! Ustedes los humanos son tan débiles—

—Inuyasha, creo que no es prudente seguir así, estamos agotados—interrumpió Miroku —Sí somos atacados por Naraku, ten por seguro que nos vencerá en estas condiciones—

—Esta bien—Contestó enfadado. —Busquemos refugio—Kagome sonrió.

Inuyasha se alejó de sus compañeros, saltó entre las ramas de los árboles, las cuales ya no tenían hojas, se paró sobre una de ellas y miro hacía al frente, entrecerró un poco los ojos para evitar que el polvo que el viento levantaba entrará a sus ojos y sonrió triunfante —Lo encontré—y volvió en busca de sus amigos, quienes suspiraron aliviados al imaginar un cálido descanso, siguieron a Inuyasha lentamente, pues sus pies estaban demasiado entumidos por el frío.

—Sube a mi espalda Kagome—El hanyou se inclinó para que ella subiera, Kagome miró los pies del joven y se preguntó cómo era posible que el frío no afectara sus pies descalzos. —Ustedes los humanos son muy débiles—Ella lo miró desconcertada y por un instante pensó que él le estaba leyendo el pensamiento.

Kirara se transformó en demonio y Miroku y Sango subieron a su espalda para poder seguirle el paso al joven híbrido.

En el trayecto, Inuyasha cortaba ramas para hacer una pequeña fogata, pues pensó que lo que menos necesitaba en este momento eran humanos enfermos, ya que eso le podía servir de excusa a Kagome para irse de nuevo a su época. Inuyasha dejó a sus compañeros en una pequeña cueva, dejó la leña que había recolectado y se fue a conseguir más para hacer una fogata que durara toda la noche.

Ya estaban todos reunidos alrededor del cálido fuego, en donde la pequeña miko calentaba sus frágiles manos, una sonrisa pícara curvó sus labios cuando observó como Miroku abrazaba tiernamente a Sango.

—Nada como el calor del cuerpo humano—Dijo el monje apegándose más al cuerpo de la exterminadora y ella solamente asintió apenada, aunque debía admitir que sentir el calor del cuerpo de Miroku era demasiado agradable.

Kagome había traído varías cosas de su época, entre ellas ropa abrigadora para ella y sus compañeros, aunque Inuyasha no lo había aceptado, pues sólo sería incómodo para él. Ella bostezó agotada, ya que el cuerpo gastaba demasiadas energías tratando de mantener su propio calor, tendió su bolsa de dormir y se acurrucó quedándose rápidamente dormida.

Inuyasha observaba en silencio a Miroku y a Sango que dormían abrazados plácidamente sobre una bolsa de dormir para dos personas que Kagome trajo para ella y para Sango, pero al ver que el monje y la exterminadora estaban en la misma bolsa no se atrevió a separarlos y tomó la bolsa que era para el monje. Mientras tanto Inuyasha sólo se sentó sobre la suya, pues no la necesitaba, pensaba que él no era tan débil como ellos y que todo eso sólo era una carga excesiva de equipaje. Inuyasha lanzó con pereza otro tronco al fuego.

A la mañana siguiente desayunaron poco, ya que estaban racionando los alimentos, debido a que en esta época del año era difícil encontrar comida, después de eso Inuyasha ordenó partir lo antes posible, en vista de que una tormenta se aproximaba.

—Bajemos del monte y busquemos una aldea lo antes posible—Dijo Inuyasha que olfateaba la humedad en el ambiente —Esta noche no podemos estar a la intemperie—

— ¿Pero en dónde nos refugiaremos? —Preguntó preocupada Kagome, ya que generalmente esas cosas no solían importarle a Inuyasha, pero al verlo interesado en buscar una aldea no era nada alentador.

—Por allá—él señaló con su garra —huele a humanos, muchos humanos—

—Debe ser una aldea—contestó la exterminadora.

Inuyasha asintió. —Andando, si nos quedamos aquí más tiempo esa tormenta nos atrapará—

Miroku se fue al frente del grupo —Hay una pequeña nubecilla de la mala suerte que debemos eliminar—Sonrió con malicia.

—Esta noche descansaremos en esa aldea y continuaremos la búsqueda temprano en la mañana—ordenó el joven mitad bestia y comenzó a seguir a Miroku, seguido de Kagome y Sango, quien llevaba a su pequeña gatita en brazos. —Temo que el clima empeore Miroku—Inuyasha dijo con seriedad.

—Temo lo mismo, Inuyasha…temo lo mismo—respondió el monje al mismo tiempo que observaba las oscuras nubes que rodeaban a aquel monte.

El viento era demasiado frío, aunque se sentía un poco menos a medida que el grupo bajaba del monte, desde lo alto pudieron ver la aldea a la que Inuyasha se refería.

Kagome sonrió aliviada, se imaginó lo cómodo que sería pasar la noche en una cálida cabaña.

Miroku buscaba en su túnica los pergaminos que serían utilizados para conseguir en donde alojarse, Sango por su parte entrecerró los ojos un poco molesta, pues sentía que no estaba bien engañar a las personas, resignada dejó caer sus brazos, después de todo...el fin justificaba los medios.

Los aldeanos fueron demasiado cordiales con el grupo. Miroku estaba concentrado en encontrar el mejor lugar para pasar la noche y no tardó en hacerlo, convenció al dueño de aquel agradable lugar, obteniendo así alojamiento y comida para ese día a cambio de sacar los malos espíritus de su noble morada.

Kagome agradeció aquella facilidad con la que el monje convencía a las personas para que les permitieran quedarse en sus casas.

La lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte, los relámpagos eran cada vez más estruendosos y el viento azotaba todo lo que se atravesaba a su paso, pero aun así ellos pasaron tranquilamente la noche.

Inuyasha vigilaba el sueño de sus compañeros, si alguien o algo peligroso se acercaba a ellos, él estaría alerta para defenderlos. Observaba detenidamente a la joven miko que dormía profundamente a su lado, cada vez que la veía no podía evitar pensar en aquella sacerdotisa de barro, a la cual no veía desde aquel día en el que el monte Hakurei fue derribado. Estaba realmente preocupado por ella, no quería ni imaginar que le hubiera sucedido algo, así que evitaba esos terribles pensamientos sustituyéndolos con otros más agradables. Inuyasha cerró con fuerzas sus párpados y un suspiro escapó de sus labios —Kikyou— dijo al recordar la primera vez que ellos dos estuvieron juntos como una pareja, la noche en la que él hizo su mujer a Kikyou. Abrazó con fuerza a colmillo de acero intentando ignorar aquel cosquilleo que le producía el sólo recordar la suavidad del cuerpo desnudo de la sacerdotisa.

Por la mañana Inuyasha ordenó continuar con el viaje, pues no había tiempo que perder. Todos agradecieron al dueño de aquel lugar por la atención que les había dado y se despidieron de los aldeanos amablemente.

Habían caminado ya por varías horas, por momentos jugaban para olvidarse del cansancio y del frío.

Kagome sentía que por breves instantes Inuyasha la miraba de manera extraña, fijaba la mirada en ella y luego suspiraba y se alejaba y eso la hacía sentir un poco confusa. Decidida a tomar al toro por los cuernos fue hasta donde Inuyasha se encontraba alejado del grupo.

Miroku se había percatado del extraño comportamiento de su amigo y también pudo observar que la miko deseaba hablar con el chico mitad bestia. —Sango y yo daremos un paseo—Les aviso a sus compañeros, Sango miró desconcertada al monje —Vamos Sango, los tortolitos necesitan su espacio—Le susurró y ella entendió a que se refería.

Inuyasha miraba hacia ningún punto en especial, estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, varias veces durante el día observó a Kagome, su extraña ropa, su cabello, sus ojos, sus labios…sus labios y la manera en la que caminaba moviendo con gracia sus caderas hacían que su imaginación volara hasta donde "su amada" se encontraba, sintiendo de nuevo ese incesante hormigueo en su tórax. Por otro lado se preguntaba que se sentiría el volver a besar a su amiga, admitía sentirse atraído hacia ella, deseaba saber qué sentía por aquella viajera del tiempo, por la única persona que desde un principio confío en él, quién varias veces arriesgó la vida por ayudarlo, enfrentándose a peligrosos enemigos, incluyendo al mismísimo Sesshoumaru.

—Inuyasha—

Aquella mujer, la cual siempre lo aceptó tal y como era…

—Inuyasha—

…un híbrido.

La que nunca le pidió convertirse en humano, sólo para estar a su lado…

— ¿Inuyasha? ¿Te pasa algo? —Kagome le había llamado varias veces y él estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, poniendo en una balanza lo que sentía por ambas mujeres, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro, era ella. —Inuyasha ¿Estas bien? —

… Kagome.

—Si—Contestó secamente y cuando se giró a verla se quedó atrapado en la preocupada mirada de su compañera y poco a poco fue acortando distancia, mirando fijamente los rosados labios de la chica.

—Inu…Inuyasha—ella sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal cuando él entrelazó sus afilados dedos entre su negro cabello, justo detrás de la nuca — ¿Qué haces? —ella parpadeó varias veces.

Él no contestó y poco a poco entreabrió sus labios y acercó lentamente la cara de la joven a la suya.

Ella sabía perfectamente lo que Inuyasha quería hacer, así que también abrió lentamente sus labios en espera de un beso.

Bruscamente él se apoderó de la boca de Kagome y la besó con desesperación, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, especialmente cuando sintió una leve mordida en su labio inferior, pero más aún al sentir como Inuyasha la alejaba de él rápidamente.

—Lo siento yo…Kagome…yo…—él no podía mirarla a los ojos, él amaba a Kikyou con locura, aun más después de lo que sucedió entre ellos.

La balanza se inclinó a favor de Kikyou.

Besar a Kagome no le produjo ese cosquilleo tan fuerte en su estómago como el que sentía con su sacerdotisa. —Perdóname—Y se alejó.

Kagome no fue la excepción, en cuanto Inuyasha tocó sus labios, la imagen de Bankotsu rondó su mente, al recordar sus besos y sus caricias, no pudo evitar volver a compararlos. El moreno eran tan dulce y apasionado a la vez, aunque sabía que sólo lo hizo para molestar al joven mitad bestia, aun así le arrancó fuertes suspiros.

Pero una imagen más apareció en su cabeza, la de los ojos sin brillo del mercenario, aquellos pícaros ojos azules sin vida, su blanca ropa manchada de sangre y tierra.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Se sentó en la raíz del árbol que estaba detrás de ella y abrazó con fuerza sus rodillas y cubrió su rostro.

Por primera vez pudo llorar por Bankotsu. Durante esos dos meses ella había evitado pensar en él y si lo hacía sólo se repetía que esas eran las consecuencias de trabajar para Naraku, aunque admitía que alguna vez deseó que él recapacitara y enderezara su camino, pues él era joven y su vida duró poco. Había desperdiciado la nueva oportunidad que el destino le había dado.

Inuyasha pudo oler aquel aroma a sal y sintiéndose culpable regresó junto a ella — ¿Kagome? —Preguntó preocupado, él no deseaba hacerla llorar, no por su culpa.

—Vete Inuyasha, déjame sola un momento...sólo un momento—Contestó sin dejar de ocultar sus lágrimas.

—No quiero que llores por mi culpa—Habló con honestidad.

Ella levantó su rostro y contrajo su entrecejo — ¿Sabes? —Preguntó molesta — ¡No todo se trata de ti! —Dijo gritando —no sólo existes tú en mi vida— terminó con un susurro e Inuyasha retrocedió asustado. —Sólo...sólo déjame sola ¿Quieres? —

Inuyasha dio media vuelta y en silencio comenzó a alejarse, hasta que un estruendo llamó la atención de todos.

— ¡Kagome! —Inuyasha corrió a donde estaba ella, parecía que una nube de humo negro la envolvía

—"Ella no tiene su arco" ¡Kagome! —Corrió pero una luz envolvió a ambos chicos, gritaba pero no salía ya ningún sonido de su garganta, podía ver a Kagome llamándole pero no la escuchaba. Ambos estiraron sus manos tratando de alcanzarse el uno al otro; Inuyasha intentó agarrarla del cuello del abrigo, pero al hacerlo sólo trajo con él el collar que tenía el pequeño frasquito con los fragmentos de Shikón, y  
fueron separados por completo al perder el conocimiento.

—Inuyasha—Una voz lo llamaba —Inuyasha, despierta—Él abrió con pesadez sus ojos y encontró a quien desde hacía más de dos meses buscaba— ¿Kikyou? —Preguntó confundido.

—Inuyasha ¿En donde están tus amigos? —Preguntó de nuevo la joven.

— ¡¿Kagome?! —Abrió su mano y sólo estaban los fragmentos. — ¡No pude ayudarla! —miró suplicante a Kikyou y ella pudo ver la desesperación en el rostro del híbrido.

—No se ven cerca Kikyou sama—respondió un espíritu en forma de niña.

—Naraku—intuyó Kikyou—Esto esta mal, debemos encontrarlos, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Kagome despertaba con pesadez, su cabeza le dolía y sentía demasiado frío en la espalda ya que no traía puesto su abrigo. Al abrir los ojos no pudo ver nada, todo era oscuro, pero sintió como algo le presionaba en la cara, algo que le cubría los ojos. Quiso llevar su mano y retirar lo que la cubría, pero fue imposible, debido a que sus muñecas estaban atadas.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estoy atada? —Ella estaba de pie, con los brazos extendidos debido a que sus manos estaban amarradas a dos postes. Ella escuchó voces y movió la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde estas provenían.

—El sacrificio esta listo, señor—Era la voz de un hombre.

—Prepárenla—ordenó otro hombre —Este año se salvó uno de los nuestros—en su voz se escuchaba tristeza y alivio al mismo tiempo.

—Lo siento—Le dijo el primer hombre a Kagome.

— ¿Sacrificio? ¿Por qué? —El hombre le bajo la venda de los ojos por un instante, varios hombres estaban frente a ella, se veían cansados y temerosos —Puedo ayudar, soy sacerdotisa—

—Nadie puede ayudarnos—Contestó quien parecía ser el líder, era un hombre delgado, pero lucía más fuerte que los otros que le acompañaban —estamos condenados, año con año ese maldito ogro exige un sacrificio a cambio de no acabar con la aldea entera—

— ¿Por qué no huyen? —intentaba disuadirlos de lo que planeaban hacer con ella.

—Puedes entrar a esta isla, pero no puedes salir—

—Si me desatan puedo ayudarlos, como les dije soy sacerdotisa—

—Monjes y sacerdotisas han muerto intentando ayudarnos y él siempre toma represalias en contra nuestra…lo siento, no quiero perder más personas de mi aldea—habló con pena aquel líder. —Háganlo de una vez—el jefe de la aldea se acercó a un hombre de apariencia escuálida, en su rostro también se reflejaba el dolor y la miseria, este hombre caminó hacia Kagome, siempre manteniendo su mirada en el suelo, rodeó los postes y se colocó justo detrás de ella, volvió a colocarle la venda en los ojos y rompió el delgado suéter para descubrirle la espalda.

El líder de la aldea sólo se alejó del lugar.

—N-no, no ¿Qué va a hacer? ¡Deténgase! —Kagome comenzó a temblar y a estirar sus manos en un vano intento por desatarse, pero sólo lograba lastimar sus muñecas — ¡Por favor!—suplicaba, la incertidumbre de lo que sucedería le estaba provocando una fuerte crisis nerviosa, no sentía en ese momento el dolor de sus manos, sólo el deseo de correr y correr.

—Perdón—Dijo aquel hombre.

Kagome escuchó aquella palabra acompañada del sonido de latigazo, sintió un fuerte ardor en su espalda, pues con el golpe algo de piel fue arrancada, el grito lastimero de la joven se hacia escuchar por aquella isla. Otros dos latigazos la hicieron gritar de nueva cuenta, sus manos se veían moradas por la falta de circulación. Temblaba, Kagome temblaba; se podía notar en sus manos empuñadas como intentaba soportar el dolor de su piel herida, mordía sus labios para evitar gritar y estos también temblaban, sus lágrimas no se veían resbalando por sus mejillas, pues las vendas evitaban que estas se asomaran.

—Por-por favor, ya no más—hasta su voz temblaba del miedo y del dolor. — ¡Ya no! —suplicó.

—La sangre atraerá al ogro—Kagome escuchó murmurar a un hombre y como estos rápidamente se alejaban de ella.

—No. No me dejen ¡No quiero morir! —Sus piernas flaquearon y no pudieron sostener más su peso, estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, mas sus manos atadas a los postes la sostuvieron —duele…duele mucho…Inuyasha ayúdame—susurraba, se sentía débil y vulnerable — ¡Inuyasha! —gritó nuevamente e intentó escapar de nuevo, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado que antes…lastimarse ella misma.

Intentó calmarse para pensar con claridad, pero era imposible en ese momento, sentía como la húmeda y cálida sangre le recorría con lentitud su espalda y el miedo se apoderó nuevamente de ella haciendo que se desmayara por un breve instante.

El frío la hizo regresar en sí, sus manos y sus pies estaban entumecidos y sus dientes castañeaban demasiado fuerte, pero aun tenía la esperanza de que Inuyasha oliera su sangre antes que aquel ogro y la rescatara. Lo que más odiaba en ese instante era tener los ojos vendados y no poder ver la situación en su alrededor, eso la ponía más nerviosa y sensible de lo que creía, cualquier sonido por muy pequeño que fuera la hacía saltar en su lugar.

—Tranquila Kagome, él vendrá, siempre lo hace—intentaba darse ánimos ella sola, pero estos decayeron cuando la presencia de un fragmento llamó su atención. —"Un fragmento de la perla…no…no ¡El ogro! ¿Voy a morir?" —El poseedor del fragmento se acercaba a ella parsimoniosamente —"Inuyasha perdóname, he fallado" —ella ya estaba resignándose a morir cuando sintió que la venda le era arrancada, la luz le lastimaba los ojos y no podía abrirlos, no quería abrirlos.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí?... —

—"Esa voz"— Abrió los ojos para ver al dueño de esa voz.

—La mujer de Inuyasha—Kagome pudo escuchar el desprecio y el resentimiento en aquellas palabras.

—Tú…tú estabas…muerto—Observó con detenimiento a aquella figura masculina, de ojos azules y larga trenza negra.

—Veo que me recuerdas—

—Aléjate—Susurró.

— ¿Qué? —

—Vete de aquí, si Inuyasha te ve conmigo me odiará ¡Aléjate de mi! —

—Tsk, que curiosa petición, dado que estas a punto de morir—Una sonrisa maliciosa y burlona curvó los labios del moreno.

— ¡No! Tú estas muerto Bankotsu—Lo miró desconcertada —estoy soñando, estoy soñando—

—No estoy aquí por gusto, me han enviado—Y con su alabarda cortó las cuerdas que sostenían a la joven, quien débilmente cayó de rodillas. Ella lo miró fijamente para cerciorarse de que era él, si era aquella sonrisa sarcástica que era tan distintiva de él, sin embargo su vista poco a poco se fue nublando hasta volverse completamente negra y cayó inconciente al suelo.

Bankotsu frunció el ceño y molesto miró la espalda desnuda y lastimada de la joven chica que yacía frente a él. No sabía el por qué de esa molestia, ni por qué deseaba hacer que esos cabrones aldeanos pagaran de la misma forma. Sólo pondría a esa chica a salvo y luego cortaría sus cabezas, ya que el conteo de estas debía de comenzar de nuevo por que el mal nacido de Inuyasha había destruido a su preciosa Banryu. El mercenario fue sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos al sentir una ráfaga de aire helado, entonces cayó en cuenta de que si la sacerdotisa no moría por causa del ogro, moriría por causa de alguna enfermedad provocada por el frío. Se quito su haori, cubrió a la frágil mujer y la cargó sobre su espalda para llevarla a algún refugio. Había caminado por varios minutos sintiendo la cálida respiración de la sacerdotisa en su cuello y se detuvo por completo cuando la escuchó susurrarle muy bajito, cerca del cuello.

—Estoy feliz de verte de nuevo—ella dijo con debilidad.

Él frunció el ceño desconcertado y continuó caminando. — ¿Por qué? —susurró también. Estaba en verdad confundido.

Continuará…

Espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo capi les contaré por qué regresó Bankotsu.

Chicas gracias por continuar leyendo mis sádicas locuras y gracias en especial a las que han dejado sus comentarios que son: **xXBlackxxStarXx, dani155, Jazmin56, princserekou, AllySan, Sele-TheBest. Pero sobre todo, gracias AllySan.**


	6. ¿Qué te han hecho?

**Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de la grandiosa Rumiko T.**

**Notas: **

"Lo que esta entre comillas" son pensamientos.

—Lo que esta entre guiones son diálogos—

Lo demás son narraciones mías.

**Capítulo ****6: ¿Qué te han hecho?**

Bankotsu llegó a una vieja cabaña, en donde una anciana de mal aspecto le esperaba, llevaba en sus manos una vasija con agua y paños limpios, el rostro de la mujer palideció al ver a la chica que estaba inconciente en la espalda del mercenario.

Él caminó de frente hasta la entrada y al pasar por un lado de la anciana le advirtió sin voltear a mirarla.

—Si no la atiende bien, la mato—su voz sonaba seria.

—De todas maneras el ogro nos matará a todos, usted acaba de condenarnos—La mujer lo miró con desprecio.

—Si esta mujer hubiera muerto yo lo hubiera hecho de todas formas, mi alabarda esta deseosa de cabezas humanas, al igual que lo esta por acabar con ese monstruo—Bankotsu volteó y la miró directo a los ojos, su mirada era desafiante y amenazadora.

Llegó hasta un improvisado futón y con poco cuidado bajó a Kagome de su espalda y la recostó boca abajo.

—Debe quitarle la ropa, yo limpiaré sus heridas—

—Usted es mujer ¿Por qué no lo hace? —

—Sólo le pido que le quite la ropa que esta rota, no que la desnude por completo—La anciana lo miró con enojo, se colocó a un costado de la joven y puso la vasija a un lado de ella.

—Tsk—Bankotsu arrugó molesto el ceño, sentía que esa anciana era muy altanera. Se arrodilló junto a Kagome y nuevamente la tomó en brazos y la volteó hacia él para quitarle lo poco que quedaba de sus ropas.

Kagome sintió un dolor punzante en su espalda, eso y el frío la hicieron despertar, abrió un poco los ojos y vio a Bankotsu desnudándola, sus mejillas se enrojecieron un poco, pero estaba tan débil y cansada para replicar, que sólo se cubrió el pecho con el brazo y volvió a cerrar los ojos sintiendo como las cálidas manos del chico la bajaban de nuevo hacia el futón colocándola boca abajo.

Bankotsu notó que ella había abierto los ojos, pero que no lo miró con miedo ni rencor, por el contrario, se sonrojó al verlo, observó como ella débilmente levantaba sus delgados y lastimados brazos para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, él no la había mirado hasta ese instante, sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica recorría su espina dorsal. Se alejó de las dos mujeres, se sentó en el piso y se recargó en el muro que estaba frente a ellas, cerró los ojos e intentó recordar el por qué había aceptado esa estúpida misión.

* * *

"—Despierte señor Bankotsu, despierte—Bankotsu escuchó que le llamaban insistentemente. —Despierte—

— "Esa voz…yo la conozco, es de…no, no lo recuerdo" —Al joven guerrero se le dificultaba ver, todo era oscuridad, lentamente abrió sus ojos atendiendo a quien le llamaba.

Naraku estaba frente a él.

— ¿Quién eres? —Bankotsu no pudo reconocerlo.

—Veo que no me recuerda señor Bankotsu—Naraku sonreía con malicia —Déjeme presentarme, soy Naraku y le he devuelto la vida por segunda ocasión—

— ¿Por…segunda ocasión? —Bankotsu estaba muy desconcertado, por alguna razón había olvidado todo lo que pasó.

—No me diga que no lo recuerda—Naraku rió con sorna —debí imaginarlo, pero no se preocupe, que yo le haré recordar todo—Kana se acercó al lado de Naraku, quedando justo en frente del joven guerrero, la nada le mostró con su espejo los últimos acontecimientos vividos durante la batalla con Inuyasha.

—Así que eso fue…—Bankotsu bajó la mirada, intentaba recordar por si solo y pequeños fragmentos de memoria llegaban a su cabeza —Inuyasha, maldita bestia—Musitó molesto, pues a él sí pudo reconocerlo, en sus ojos se podía ver la sed de venganza, sus manos temblorosas se empuñaron con ira. — ¿Qué hay de mis hermanos? —Preguntó tratando de recuperar la compostura.

—Oh, eso…digamos que fracasaron en su última misión y todos los fragmentos que yo les había dado los tiene una mujer, cuando acabe su misión esos fragmentos de la perla serán suyos y podrá traer de vuelta a sus hermanos ó quedárselos para ser más fuerte…usted decide—La oferta que Naraku hacía era tentadora, sobre todo porque significaba reencontrarse con Inuyasha. —Por Inuyasha no se preocupe, lo he separado de la portadora de esos fragmentos, pero debe darse prisa pues ella esta apunto de ser el almuerzo de un ogro en una isla y la necesito viva—

— ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer en realidad? —Bankotsu no entendía bien lo que Naraku quería de él— ¿Por qué no le quitaste tú mismo esos fragmentos? Tienes el poder para hacerlo—

—Entonces no sería divertido, pues en este instante Inuyasha sufre por no saber si ella vive o muere, sólo entreténgala un poco, la quiero lejos de Inuyasha y Kikyou—Naraku habló con seriedad.

—Ya veo, no puedes con todos juntos—

—Sólo no la mate, no hasta que yo lo ordene, necesito los ojos de las sacerdotisas—

— ¿Sus ojos? Insisto, tienes el poder para hacerlo tú mismo—

— ¿Y perderme la diversión de ver a Inuyasha desesperado? No, eso no puedo permitirlo, además de la barrera creada por ese ogro, los demonios o híbridos no podemos entrar, arruinaría su monopolio. ¿Por qué no aprovecha la oportunidad que le ofrezco? Puede divertirse Ud. también—Aquel híbrido sonrió con malicia.

—"Repugnante híbrido" —Bankotsu entendió muy bien lo que Naraku quiso insinuarle.

—Le aseguró que Inuyasha sufrirá cuando sepa con quien esta 'su mujer'—Recalcó esa última palabra, para incitarlo debido a su sed de venganza.

—Acepto—No lo pensó dos veces y contestó decidido.

—Ya esta dicho, que se divierta…con la mujer de Inuyasha—Una carcajada inundó el lugar —Pero esta vez…—Naraku miró seriamente a Bankotsu —…no me falle; por cierto… reparé su Banryu, pero ya no tiene poderes sobrenaturales, de usted depende regresarlos—Aventó la alabarda a un costado del mercenario y él y Kana desaparecieron."

* * *

Un pequeño quejido hizo que Bankotsu saliera de sus pensamientos y abriera nuevamente los ojos. Era la mujer de Inuyasha quien apretaba con fuerza las mantas del futón para poder tolerar el ardor provocado por las curaciones que la anciana le hacía.

—Listo, ahora déjame curar tus manos—la anciana observó detenidamente todas y cada una de las heridas de la chica, sus muñecas presentaban ampollas reventadas por causa de querer escapar desesperadamente de aquellas sogas —Estas vez se han pasado—

— ¿Por qué a mi? ¿Por qué me hicieron esto? —Kagome intentaba aguantar el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo.

—Nada personal, sólo es el miedo a morir—Respondió la mujer sin miramientos.

Bankotsu las observaba en silencio.

—El ogro exige sacrificios año con año, es eso, o tortura a los de nuestra aldea, que mejor que sea alguien ajeno a nuestro pueblo—La anciana hablaba con desprecio.

—Yo no quiero eso, pero tampoco deseo ser sacrificada—En el rostro de Kagome se reflejaba la aflicción, ella no quería que un ogro torturara a gente inocente.

—Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado—La mujer se levantó, tomó la vasija llevándola consigo y salió de la cabaña.

Bankotsu la siguió hasta la salida.

—Si menciona una sola palabra de nuestro paradero, tenga la seguridad que nadie sobrevivirá para contarlo, después la buscaré a usted y la mataré de la manera más dolorosa posible, tanto que deseará haber sido usted el alimento para el ogro. —Amenazó el mercenario.

—Si mi pueblo no lo caza a usted, tenga la seguridad que el ogro buscará a esa jovencita, su sangre le ha dejado un fuerte rastro, si es tan valiente como presume, protéjala y mate a ese ogro, eso nos ayudaría a todos—La anciana le temía al guerrero, pero le temía más a la tortura del ogro.

—No tengo porque ayudarlos—

—Entonces están tan condenados como esta aldea, nunca saldrá de aquí y ella tiene los minutos contados—Dijo con indiferencia. —No tengo más mantas que darles, si desean conservar el calor de sus cuerpos…bueno, para que le digo, usted ya debe saber que hacer—Y la anciana se alejó dejando solos a los jóvenes.

Bankotsu regresó y se recostó en el mismo lugar en el que había estado antes, observó el pequeño cuerpo herido de la miko. Su ceño se arrugó y miró a Kagome con resentimiento, la mujer de su enemigo estaba justo en frente de él y la odiaba, odiaba todo lo relacionado con Inuyasha y ella estaba relacionada con el hanyou, pues según Naraku ella era su mujer y él no recordaba lo que pasó entre ellos dos.

— ¿Por qué has vuelto de la tumba? —Muy adolorida, Kagome se sentó con lentitud —Responde—Observó detenidamente los ojos del mercenario, mientras cubría su pecho con la manta.

— ¿Eso significa…gracias por salvarte la vida? Pues de nada, creí estabas feliz por verme de nuevo—Los labios del muchacho se curvaron formando una sonrisa arrogante.

Kagome se tensó al escuchar sus palabras — ¿De que hablas? ¿Cómo puede darme gusto volver a verte si tú atacaste a mis amigos? —

—Tampoco yo me lo explico, pero eso fue lo que dijiste cuando salve tu patética existencia—

El rostro de Kagome se enrojeció — "Es verdad, yo lo dije sin pensar" —y evitó la mirada de Bankotsu

—Desvarías—

—Puede ser, de otra forma no entendería por qué la mujer de mi enemigo se alegra al verme ¿Me confundiste con alguien más sacerdotisa? —Bankotsu utilizó un tono sarcástico.

Kagome notó la manera en la que él hablaba y tuvo la sensación de que algo andaba mal, pensó en la advertencia que él le había hecho la última vez que se vieron.

"— ¿Seremos enemigos mortales desde ahora? —

—No lo sé—

—Creo que si, yo los atacaré para matarlos y ustedes harán lo mismo—

—Tal vez—"

Por ello, intentó restarle importancia, para demostrarle que él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Trató de actuar tan indiferente como él, pero no pudo.

—Quizás fue así, pues dudo que alguien extrañe a una persona tan cruel y repulsiva como tú; solamente Naraku es capaz de traerte de nuevo ¡No sabes cuánto te detesto! —gritó enfurecida, se sentía decepcionada por el mercenario, pues él se comportaba demasiado indiferente con ella.

Bankotsu se lleno de ira al escuchar como aquella jovencita le gritaba sin ningún temor.

Kagome cubrió su rostro con ambas manos al ver como él se abalanzaba impulsivamente hacía ella. Ella sintió sus muñecas arder cuando él la levanto con brusquedad del futón, haciendo que ella soltara la sábana que la cubría y su espalda no fue la excepción, pues el moreno la había azotado contra el muro que estaba detrás de ella. Kagome dejó escapar un sonoro grito al sentir una fuerte punzada en todo el dorso de su cuerpo.

—Quiero que quede bien claro que yo no estoy aquí por ti, he sido enviado por Naraku, tampoco sé quien eres, sólo sé que eres la mujer de mi enemigo, al que deseo destrozar poco a poco y aunque mi misión es mantenerte viva, no pienso tolerarte—Manifestó el mercenario mientras apretaba sus puños en la muñecas de la sacerdotisa.

—"Él no… ¿No sabe quién soy?" —No pudo aguantar más, el miedo y el dolor no le permitieron seguir fingiendo fortaleza y las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos comenzaron a fluir sin control. — ¿Qué te ha hecho Naraku? —El llanto sonoro de la joven miko comenzó a fastidiar al mercenario y este la soltó alejándose de ella, quien cayó al suelo cuando sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla debido al temor que en ese momento le provocaba aquel hombre.

—Él sólo me devolvió la vida que me fue arrebatada por Inuyasha—La miró con desdén.

Ella no dejaba de llorar, su pecho comenzaba a sufrir espasmos involuntarios provocados por el llanto, gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—Para de llorar—Ella intentó pero no lograba dejar de hacerlo — ¡Qué pares ya, maldita sea! —Él nuevamente la tomó de los brazos y la zarandeó con fuerza.

Sus ojos se agrandaron con temor—No…no puedo…dejar de llorar—Contestó sollozando, ella quería detenerse, quería dejar de hacerlo pero el dolor provocado por los aldeanos y Bankotsu, el miedo a morir en manos de un ogro y la decepción que el guerrero le ocasionaba no se lo permitieron. Colocó sus delicadas manos sobre el pecho del joven, cerró sus puños contra la blanca ropa de este y ocultó su rostro entre las mismas y los sollozos se convirtieron en gritos.

El mercenario soltó los brazos de la miko, sintió como ella débilmente soltaba sus ropas para caer al piso y cubrir su rostro, por un breve momento se sintió como un canalla, ya que en su arranque de furia había lastimado el ya de por si herido cuerpo de la joven. Él se alejó de ella y dando media vuelta abandonó la cabaña.

Kagome comenzó a tranquilizarse poco a poco. Al sentir frío en su cuerpo desnudo, levantó su rostro inflamado por el llanto y al ver que estaba sola tomó su ropa destrozada y volvió a ponérsela, trató de localizar el fragmento de Bankotsu, pero este no se encontraba cerca, era el momento de escapar, no tenía alternativa, salió corriendo a toda prisa, sin importarle los peligros que podía enfrentar, pues creía que nada podía ser peor que el mercenario enfurecido.

* * *

Sango y Miroku habían visto aquella extraña luz desde lejos, el monje había corrido a ayudar a sus amigos, pero cuando estuvo tan cerca de atrapar el pie de Kagome estos desaparecieron inesperadamente.

— ¡No! ¡Kagome! ¡Inuyasha! —gritaba con impotencia la exterminadora.

—Calma Sango, los encontraremos, te lo prometo—

—Debe ser obra de Naraku, ¡Tenemos que apresurarnos, Miroku! Él puede matarlos—El monje asintió. —Kirara—Llamaron, y ambos subieron al lomo del Mononoke. Aun cuando el viento helado les hizo sentir como si miles de dagas les atravesaran la piel, continuaron por horas hasta el anochecer.

—Sango, debemos detenernos, es imposible continuar, el olor a humedad me dice que no tarda en llover—El cubría su rostro tras la espalda de Sango.

—Si, buscaremos refugio—Dijo preocupada por suspender la búsqueda.

Miroku y Sango encontraron refugio en una estrecha cueva, intentaron conciliar el sueño, pero les fue imposible.

* * *

Bankotsu regresó a la cabaña y la encontró vacía, enojado dio un puñetazo al muro y salió corriendo a buscarla, se detuvo por un momento a pensar hacía donde correría ella.

—"A la aldea no, ellos la atraparían de nuevo, al bosque…no, no es tan tonta como para ir directo al ogro…la playa, ella intenta salir de la isla" —Y corrió en dirección a la playa, en donde pudo ver varias huellas en la arena, que le indicaba que iba hacía el mar.

—Allá voy miko, esto será divertido—En su rostro arrogante se dibujo una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, como gato que se divierte cazando a su presa.

Kagome sintió que el fragmento de Bankotsu se acercaba más a ella, corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron y pudo ver que no muy lejos estaba un bote, era su boleto de salida, lo empujó con dificultad hacía el mar y entró en este, miró hacía atrás y vio que él se acercaba velozmente, pensó que si remaba rápido y se alejaba, nunca la alcanzaría y remó con todas sus fuerzas.

Bankotsu había entrado al agua, intuyó que le alcanzaría con facilidad, pues se notaba que ella estaba demasiado agotada, comenzó a aumentar la velocidad con la que nadaba, intentando no perderle de vista cuando de repente vio que el bote era lanzado y destrozado por algo invisible y Kagome era lanzada al mar.

—"¿Una barrera?" —Observó el joven —Maldito Naraku ¿Por qué me has enviado aquí? —enojado con el híbrido por haberlo mandado a esta isla condenada y con una sacerdotisa caprichosa, comenzó a nadar aun más rápido hacia donde estaba ella.

Kagome que había estado tan cerca de salir de allí nunca imaginó que una barrera le impidiera lograrlo, sintió como su cuerpo era lanzado al mar y golpeado contra el mismo, hundiéndose profundamente para después impulsarse con sus piernas hacia arriba para tomar aire lo más pronto posible. Una mano la tomó con fuerza de la cintura, se había olvidado por completo de vigilar el fragmento de Bankotsu y ahora él la sujetaba con fuerza y la llevaba hacía la superficie.

Ambos dieron una gran bocanada de aire en cuanto sus cabezas salieron del agua. Él estaba detrás y seguía sujetándola con fuerza de la cintura.

— ¿Acaso quieres morir a toda costa? —Gritó cerca del oído de Kagome.

Ella se giró quedando frente a él lo abrazó con desesperación del cuello. —Hay una barrera, no pude salir—habló con decepción.

—Debemos matar al ogro, sólo así podremos salir de aquí—Le informó.

Kagome no respondió, habían sido demasiadas emociones en un solo día, desde tolerar las comparaciones de Inuyasha, ya qué, según ella, él sólo la había besado para eso, hasta el miedo de morir en manos de un ogro hambriento o de un mercenario desquiciado. Ahora debía enfrentar el hecho de que no podía salir de esta isla si no mataba al ser que planeaba usarla como ingrediente principal de su cena y como si no bastará, estaba sumergida en agua tan fría que sentía que miles de cuchillos le rasgaban la piel y sus dientes no paraban de castañear.

Bankotsu estaba en la misma situación, su cuerpo tiritaba sin poder impedirlo. Él sintió como ella lo abrazaba del cuello y un fragmento de su memoria inundó su mente:

El joven se encontraba dentro del monte Hakurei, él disfrutaba de un poco de sake, cuando de repente desde adentro de la barrera pudo ver varias serpientes caza almas revoloteando veloces con algunas almas entre sus patas, sonrió con malicia.

Movido por la curiosidad se levantó a seguirlas de lejos, dejó su sake a un lado y caminó con precaución para no ser descubierto. Una sonrisa burlona dibujó su rostro al escuchar los gemidos placenteros de una pareja.

— "¡Idiotas! Hacerlo en un lugar como este, con nosotros rondando" — Él continuó caminando furtivamente, cuando vio frente a él a una joven que parecía indecisa, tal vez trataba de espiar pero sólo bastaba escuchar los gritos de aquellos dos para imaginar lo que estaban haciendo, ella estaba tan distraída que ni siquiera sintió su presencia.

Sigilosamente se acercó a ella y le habló tratando de llamar su atención.

—El que busca…encuentra—Bankotsu pudo ver como la joven volteaba asustada, ella quiso gritar pero él no le permitió hacerlo, pues la había tomado con fuerza del cuello — ¿Sabes que no es muy educado espiar a los amantes mientras hacen el amor? —Él pudo leer el terror en la mirada de la joven.

Sin soltar a Kagome de su agarre volteó hacia donde estaba aquella escandalosa pareja. No había duda, eran Inuyasha y otra mujer a la cual no lograba identificar.

—No lo entiendo—Dijo él con una sonrisa en sus labios, al ver el miedo y el dolor en la joven —creí que él era tu pareja…o eso me dijeron—Bankotsu recordó el placer que le causaba decirle esas palabras a la joven miko, pues sabía que ella estaba sufriendo.

Kagome tenía agarradas las manos del guerrero y forcejeaba inútilmente para quitarlas de su cuello.

—Ya veo…un triángulo amoroso—Por fin dejó libre a la chica.

Kagome cayó de rodillas al suelo apoyada sobre sus manos, jalaba aire tratando de llenar de nuevo sus pulmones, tosía fuertemente, levantó su cara y miró con desprecio a aquel que la había lastimado.

—No me mires así, no soy yo quien se esta revolcando con aquel cadáver —Se agachó hasta donde ella estaba—Pero si quieres venganza yo te ayudo…claro que depende del precio—

—No…no tomaré venganza—Al fin pudo hablar —Nunca haré nada que lastime a Inuyasha—

Bankotsu logró recuperar una pequeña parte de sus recuerdos, pudo identificar que la joven que tenía tomada por el cuello aquella vez, era la misma que ahora estaba en este instante frente a él. Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro para alejar esos confusos recuerdos, por un breve instante se preguntó

—"¿Qué haciamos juntos?" —Miraba confundido a Kagome —"Naraku me dijo que era ella la mujer de esa bestia, entonces ¿Quién era la persona que estaba con el híbrido? ¿Acaso la engañó y ella le pago de la misma manera? ¿Conmigo? ¿Nosotros dos fuimos…?"—Muchas dudas surgieron en su mente.

—Salgamos de aquí ¡Me estoy congelando!—La súplica de Kagome lo sacó de su ensoñación, ella lo soltó y comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla.

Él la imitó siguiéndola muy cerca

* * *

Inuyasha buscaba desesperado cualquier rastro en el aire, cualquier cosa que le indicara que ella estaba cerca, pero todo fue inútil.

Kikyou veía con impotencia la desesperación de su amado y ella no podía hacer nada, sus serpientes volaban de un lado a otro y regresaban con la noticia de que no hubo éxito en su búsqueda y la luz del día había desaparecido ya por completo.

— ¡Kagome! —Inuyasha gritó. Estaba sufriendo, tal y como Naraku lo había planeado. —Fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa—Musitaba una y otra vez, mientras cubría su cabeza con ambas manos. —Debemos encontrarla, sé que esta viva ¡Lo sé! —

Kikyou lo observó con cuidado, una sonrisa triste apareció en sus delicados labios y colocando una mano sobre el hombro del hanyou le animó.

—La encontraremos, lo prometo—

Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido y la abrazó agradeciendo su apoyo.

Continuará…

* * *

Hola a todos:

Por fin pude hacer otro capítulo de este fic y quiero agradecerle a todos su apoyo, pero en especial a las personas que han estado alentándome a seguirlo y ellas son: **princserekou, AllySan, Sele-TheBest, shadowandsesshoumaru, Adriana, Jazmin56, Hitomi, Sakura-chan05, mideu, katina-12, Inuyany.** Pero sobre todo Gracias **AllySan.**

Y gracias por apoyarme en mi otro fic de la **"Reencarnación de un guerrero".**

Nos leemos pronto.

Axter.


	7. Reclamos

**Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de la grandiosa Rumiko T.**

**Notas: **

"Lo que esta entre comillas" son pensamientos.

—Lo que esta entre guiones son diálogos—

Lo demás son narraciones mías.

**Capítulo ****7:**

Bankotsu salió del agua mientras sujetaba el brazo de Kagome, la aventó frente a él, estaba dispuesto a llevarla a empujones hasta la cabaña.

Kagome arrugó el ceño molesta, sentía frustración al no haber podido escapar de ese jodido lugar y para colmo de males estaba a solas con Bankotsu, estaba segura que en cuanto Inuyasha los encontrará, no dejaría de reclamarle el haber estado con él, le insinuaría hasta el cansancio que ellos dos eran amantes. Pronto el semblante de la sacerdotisa cambió, ahora la preocupación se reflejaba en su juvenil rostro al recordar que el híbrido también había entrado a la luz que la trajo a este lugar.

—"Maldición, Naraku le ha dado a Inuyasha la excusa perfecta para dejarme por Kikyou"—Su rostro se ensombreció— ¿Estará bien? Puede ser posible que él haya caído también en esta isla ¡Ay, no! ¿Le habrán entregado como sacrificio?" —Sus mejillas palidecieron de tan sólo pensarlo, ella sacudió su cabeza, no debía pensar así, ella tenía la esperanza de que él estuviera bien. —Por favor, por favor, que este bien—Su súplica se escuchó como un suave susurró al mismo tiempo que presionaba ambas manos contra su pecho.

Bankotsu escuchó las palabras lastimeras de la joven y molesto sólo atinó en empujarla otra vez, él sabía de antemano a quien se refería y el sólo pensar en su asesino le hervía la sangre.

Ella cayó de rodillas y apoyando las dos manos logró evitar golpearse más fuerte.

— ¡Oye, eso dolió! —Gruño molesta.

— ¿En serio? Con esa intención lo hice—Respondió indiferente, la levantó a tirones y nuevamente la obligó a caminar —No olvides la posición en la que te encuentras, eres mi prisionera—Advirtió seriamente.

Kagome apretó con ira la mandíbula, trataría de no molestar a su captor, sabía que él no la recordaba y aunque así fuera, ellos desde un principio eran enemigos y eso era algo que ella nunca debió haber olvidado, ni siquiera por un instante. Se levantó y sacudió sus manos en sus pantalones para quitarse los pequeños granos de arena que se habían incrustado, caminó con dificultad, sus pies estaban entumecidos, sus dientes chocaban tan fuerte que por un instante pensó que estos se romperían

— ¡Mierda! —se quejó cada vez que tropezaba con alguna piedra debido a que no podía ver nada, ya que los intensos nubarrones en el cielo no permitían que la luz de la luna iluminara su camino. Y así fue la mayor parte del trayecto, la oscuridad y los empujones que el mercenario le otorgaba no le permitieron llegar ilesa a la cabaña.

Bankotsu dio un último empujón a la sacerdotisa, de alguna manera había desquitado casi todo su enojo durante la caminata, casi.

Ella estuvo a punto de caer al atravesar aquella puerta, pero logró recuperar el equilibrio y rápidamente volteó hacia el moreno y le dedicó la más fulminante de sus miradas.

—Tus miradas no me afectan, sacerdotisa—Habló con fría indiferencia.

— "Él…me odia y no lo culpo… —Kagome bajó apenada su rostro, aun cuando ella comprendía las consecuencias de trabajar para Naraku, no podía evitar sentir compasión por él, levantó de nuevo la mirada, esta vez su expresión era diferente. —…nosotros tuvimos que ver en su muerte" —pensó sintiéndose un poco culpable.

Bankotsu ignoró la manera en la que ella le seguía con los ojos, salió un instante de la cabaña y entró nuevamente con un conejo muerto en su mano, él aventó el animalito a los pies de la chica —Prepara la cena, lo capturé antes de notar que te habías marchado—

— ¿Eh? —Kagome parpadeó varias veces y de repente un gruñido de su estómago le recordó que no había comido nada desde el almuerzo, ella enrojeció de la vergüenza y los labios de Bankotsu se curvaron en una sonrisa de medio lado. Ella se inclinó a tomar el conejo —No tengo cuchillo para abrirlo… ¡Ah! —Gritó Kagome cuando un cuchillo se clavó en la madera del piso, muy cerca de su mano.

—Esto servirá, pero no trates de pasarte de lista—

Kagome tomó el cuchillo y el conejo y salió muy molesta de la cabaña, iba dejando un rastro de agua detrás de ella a medida que avanzaba. Limpió el conejo lo más rápido que pudo y lavó sus manos quitando todo rastro de sangre, el agua del riachuelo estaba helada, pero aun así aprovechó para quitarse la sal de su rostro. Ella volvió tiritando a la cálida cabaña con la cena en la mano, se acercó a la fogata que estaba dentro de esta y frotó insistentemente sus manos para calentarlas, Bankotsu tomó el cuerpo inanimado del conejo lo clavó en una vara y lo puso a asar, se sentó cerca y se quitó el calzado y después lo puso junto al fuego.

—Deberías poner a secar tu ropa—Dijo el joven.

—No tengo otra que ponerme—Informó ella.

—Tal vez la anciana dejó algo, busca entre esos cachivaches—Señaló en una esquina, había varías cosas amontonadas.

— ¿Fuiste capaz de destituir a la anciana de su hogar? —Kagome se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de ocultar su aflicción.

—No, dijo que estaba abandonada, perteneció a otra persona, y que aquí podíamos ocultarnos de los aldeanos—Bankotsu le comentó mientras desataba su larga trenza.

Kagome se dio cuenta de que era verdad, el lugar estaba demasiado descuidado y lleno de polvo, lo que indicaba que nadie había vivido allí desde hace mucho tiempo. — ¿Cómo sabes que no nos delatará? —Preguntó preocupada.

—No lo sé—Encogió los hombros —Por eso debemos permanecer alerta—El guerrero comenzó a sacudir su larga melena para retirar el exceso de agua y así lograr secarlo.

Kagome buscó entre las cosas que estaban amontonadas y encontró un haori, estaba polvoriento y sucio, pero estaba secó, así que lo sacudió —Esto servirá—se fue a la esquina más oscura y se quitó la ropa mojada y se puso la que estaba seca, esta le cubría un poco más arriba de las rodillas, entre las cosas también encontró un peine, caminó con todas sus prendas en la mano y las colocó juntó al fuego y comenzó a peinar su enmarañado cabello.

Bankotsu daba vueltas al conejo, el calor de la hoguera le sentaba bien, de repente sentía que la ropa se le calentaba de más y se alejaba un poco de ella, pero de nuevo el frío le volvía a molestar, así que pensó que lo mejor era deshacerse de la ropa mojada y buscar algo seco, camino hacia donde la joven había estado minutos atrás y esculcó tratando de hallar algo, pero no había nada más que trastos viejos, Bankotsu giró los ojos fastidiado, no podía quedarse con lo que traía puesto.

— ¿Sabes que debemos enfrentarnos al ogro y ayudar a estas personas? —Preguntó Kagome tratando de llamar su atención.

— ¿Para ayudar a esas personas ó a ti? —Refutó.

—También te ayudaría a ti ¿No crees? Si el ogro no muere te quedarás aquí por mucho tiempo… ¡soportándome! —La joven cruzó sus brazos, sabía que él no quería quedarse allí.

—Lo dudo, si eso sucede…ten por seguro que no vacilaré para decapitarte—Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios. —ó para entregarte al ogro y después matarlo—

Kagome lo miró retadora, no se dejaría intimidar y luego lo ignoró. —Ya había escuchado eso antes—musitó.

Por bastante tiempo reinó el silencio en aquella cabaña, ambos estaban sentados junto al fuego, alejados el uno del otro, una que otra mirada furtiva viajaba entre ellos, Kagome miraba al mercenario cuando él no la veía, pero él sentía que era observado, levantaba la cabeza cada vez que tenía esa extraña sensación y por breves instantes ambos se contemplaron. Kagome se quedó inmóvil ante la expresión serena del mercenario.

Bankotsu rompió aquel ensimismamiento, se levantó y revisó el asado y al ver que ya estaba listo caminó hacia la sacerdotisa y le entregó un trozo.

—Come—le ordenó y ella tomó el pedazo de carne que el guerrero le ofrecía.

—Gracias-- él se alejó de nuevo a su lugar y comenzó a comer.

Al terminar, todo continuó igual, en silencio, el moreno se levantó y empezó a quitarse la ropa, comenzando por los guantes y el obi y después por la parte superior y colocándola cerca del fuego.

Kagome parpadeó varias veces sorprendida.

— ¿Piensas desnudarte delante de mi? —preguntó molesta por la falta de respeto.

—No es mi culpa que mi ropa este mojada—Encogió los hombros y Kagome bajó la mirada avergonzada—pero si te molesta…puedes salir de aquí—señaló la puerta con los ojos.

— ¡Pero hace frío! —Chilló molesta.

—Lo sé, por eso no pienso quedarme con esto—se quitó el pantalón y lo colocó junto a las demás prendas y se sentó cerca de aquellas reconfortantes llamas, mientras seguía sacudiendo su larga melena.

Kagome trató de no tener contacto visual con él, fingió no prestar atención al mercenario y continuó peinando su cabello, pero el sonido de unas pisadas la alertaron de que él se aproximaba a ella.

Bankotsu la había contemplado detenidamente, para él era demasiado gracioso verla enfurecida e indignada, sentía que algo había pasado entre ellos, aunque no sabía qué o por qué ella no decía nada acerca de eso, por otra parte podía ser sólo parte de su imaginación al tratar de crearse un pasado y eso tenía que averiguarlo, así que se levantó y caminó lentamente, se paró frente a ella y observó con curiosidad como la joven levantaba rápidamente la cara y al verlo completamente desnudo volvió a agacharse, él se arrodilló hasta quedar a su altura.

Kagome sintió temor y vergüenza al mismo tiempo, nunca lo había visto de esa manera, sus mejillas enrojecieron furiosamente y se percató de que él se estaba burlando de aquella situación, aunque ignoraba sus intenciones, ella echó sus manos hacia atrás, intentando escapar de aquel embarazoso momento, más sus piernas no le respondieron y sólo alcanzó a escuchar el sonido que produjo el peine que llevaba en su mano derecha al chocar contra el piso.

Bankotsu apoyó una mano sobre el suelo y se inclinó sobre ella, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, tanto que Kagome podía sentir el cálido aliento del mercenario golpeándole con suavidad la cara.

Él esbozó una seductora sonrisa de medio lado al notar como ella abrió grandemente los ojos ante su cercanía, escuchó como la respiración de la sacerdotisa aumentaba de ritmo, al mismo tiempo que entreabría sus delicados labios, él escudriñó cuidadosamente toda reacción que la joven tenía, se veía un poco angustiada y con esto él pudo deducir lo que ella imaginaba. Él sentía un tenue hormigueo en su estomago, observó con cuidado el sonrojo de la jovencita, y levantó con cuidado una de sus manos, la llevó despacio hacia la mejilla de Kagome y ella cerró con suavidad sus parpados y se volteó hacia otro lado para impedir que este la tocara. Bankotsu arqueó una ceja, recorriendo la suave piel de la sacerdotisa con la yema de sus dedos.

Kagome cerró con fuerza sus parpados y mordió su labio inferior al sentir como él recorría su piel pausadamente, el dedo índice del muchacho delineó con delicadeza sus labios temblorosos, bajo con calma hacia su cuello y luego por su brazo derecho, estremeciéndose en cada roce que el mercenario le propinaba.

—No…—susurró con la voz temblorosa.

— ¿No? —Preguntó con melodiosa voz.

—Por favor…no—volvió a suplicar en suave susurro.

— ¿Por favor no? — Pero él no se detuvo, observaba con atención como el labio inferior de ella temblaba lo cual le hizo delinear una sonrisa, continuó recorriendo sin prisa alguna el brazo de la sacerdotisa, hasta llegar a su mano y arrebatarle el peine que estaba fuertemente apretado en esta. Kagome dejó de sentirlo cerca y escuchó como él se alejaba de ella. Parpadeó varías veces y lo miró furiosa.

— ¿Qué…qué demonios pretendes Bankotsu? —Preguntó casi sin aliento.

—Sólo quería el peine, también me gusta tener el cabello arreglado—Volvió a burlarse de ella.

—Me lo hubieras pedido, ten por seguro que te lo hubiera entregado—Ella respondió, sus labios aun temblaban.

Kagome observó con detenimiento como el largo y húmedo cabello se le pegaba al cuerpo y como este cubría sus fuertes piernas, debía reconocer que los músculos del muchacho estaban bien delineados, no eran voluminosos pero estaban bien torneados. Ella se ruborizó nuevamente al notar que a él no le importaba estar desnudo sin ningún pudor frente a ella, por un momento pensó que era un maldito exhibicionista.

—Deja de mirarme—Dijo un poco molesto e incómodo al sentir como ella lo analizaba.

—No lo hago—Respondió llena de orgullo —No tienes nada que me llame la atención—cruzó sus brazos y se volteó hacia otro lado.

—Como digas—Contestó. —Sólo deja de hacerlo—

Bankotsu terminó de peinar y secar su negro cabello, de nuevo volvió a trenzarlo y después se acurrucó en el futon cubriéndose completamente con las mantas.

Kagome lo miró con desagrado.

— ¿En dónde dormiré yo? —cuestionó molesta.

—En donde te pegue la gana—contestó perezosamente. —Si quieres…hay espacio para dos—se corrió un poco para dejarle un lugar junto a él en el futon.

— ¿Contigo? —arrugó el ceño y preguntó irritada.

—Dormiríamos calentitos ¿No crees? —Ni siquiera la miró.

— ¡Qué poco caballeroso eres Bankotsu! Yo debería dormir allí—

—Tengo frío, además fue culpa tuya que mi ropa este empapada, de lo contrario tú estarías aquí sola en el futon—

—Por lo menos dame una manta—replicó.

—No, ya te dije tengo frío—bostezó.

— ¡Eres muy cruel! —chilló molesta.

—No lo soy, ya te dije, si quieres te dejo ese espacio—señaló.

—Ni loca dormiría contigo—Kagome cruzó los brazos y se volteó indignada.

—Como quieras—Y pronto se fue quedando dormido.

Kagome se acercó a la fogata y frotó sus brazos, estaba ya demasiado cansada, así que se acostó en el suelo y apoyó su codo en este y recostó su cabeza sobre su mano. Se preguntó varias veces si esto terminaría pronto, ya deseaba ver a Inuyasha, saber que nada le había pasado, además, lo más probable era que sus amigos estarían preocupados por ella.

Ya era casi la media noche, una ligera llovizna comenzó a caer haciendo que la temperatura descendiera nuevamente, Kagome repasó todo lo que había sucedido horas atrás y lo analizó detenidamente, se regaño a si misma al reconocer que había sido tan tonta e imprudente por entrar al mar, de no haber sido por aquella barrera que le impidió salir, estaría en serios problemas, ya que el mar en esta temporada solía estar embravecido. Ella admitía que el calor de aquella fogata era agradable, el único inconveniente era que si calentaba su parte delantera su espalda se enfriaba y viceversa, además el sueño ya estaba causándole estragos, varias veces cabeceó al quedarse dormida, al punto de que casi se pega en contra el suelo, así que decidió levantarse de donde estaba y caminó hasta donde el mercenario dormía placidamente.

—Mantenernos alerta ¡Mph! Sí, como no, — Dijo con sarcasmo— si esta profundamente dormido, además parece un oso hibernando —Comentó al escuchar los ronquidos del muchacho. Levantó las mantas y se metió dentro de ellas, el lugar estaba tan caliente y cómodo que se cubrió completamente y se arrepintió de no haberse acostado en ese lugar dos horas atrás, el cuerpo del muchacho desprendía un calor tan sutil que inmediatamente se quedó dormida y poco a poco y sin darse cuenta se apegaba más a aquella fuente viviente de calor.

Bankotsu sintió de repente una presión sobre su espalda, abrió los ojos rápidamente y volteó a ver que era, levantó una ceja y sonrió.

—No que no—Observó a la joven que estaba a su lado, estaba en posición fetal, abrazando fuertemente sus rodillas y temblando levemente.

Ella se sintió observada.

—Ten…tengo mucho frío—informó con voz temblorosa.

Él la miró interrogante — ¿Y qué quieres que haga? —

—Sólo…sólo devuélveme las mantas y deja de jalarlas, eres muy egoísta, a cada momento me descobijas—Pidió mientras se abrazaba con fuerzas.

Bankotsu no replicó y recostándose de nuevo se acercó a ella y metió su brazo debajo del delicado cuello de la joven y la apegó a su cuerpo. Bankotsu cubrió con delicadeza a Kagome.

Kagome amplio sus ojos ante la sorpresa, ella colocó sus manos sobre el desnudo y cálido pecho del muchacho.

— ¿Mejor? —Preguntó sin mirarla, él ya tenía los ojos cerrados,

—Yo… si, mejor—balbuceó, se había quedado prácticamente sin palabras, sólo apreciaba el calor que emanaba la piel que se encontraba bajo sus manos, escuchaba con atención los latidos del guerrero y sentía como aquel pecho subía y bajaba armoniosamente al ritmo de su tranquila respiración. Ella se sentía como una tonta por estar tan nerviosa ante la cercanía del muchacho y a él parecía no afectarle ni un poco.

— ¡Mierda! —exclamó en voz baja.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Bankotsu abrió un ojo y la miró por el rabillo de este.

—Nada—sí, sí sucedía, ella se sentía incomoda por estar al lado de él, después de que había prometido a Inuyasha no acercársele, lo había prometido y por las circunstancias nuevamente estaba junto a él, abrazándolo, disfrutando de la cercanía del chico, aun cuando había intentado durante todo el día mantenerse alejada de él, incluso había arriesgado su vida para escapar, pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo. Las palabras de Inuyasha resonaban en su mente una y otra vez, recordando aquel día en que la descubrió, jamás se había sentido tan mal con ella misma.

"—Prométeme…prométeme que jamás volverás a acercarte a él, —Inuyasha la tomó fuertemente de los brazos y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos— es tu enemigo, nuestro enemigo y sólo te hará daño ¿No lo entiendes? Esto no terminará nada bien—

Kagome observaba la mirada de Inuyasha, estaba llena de angustia y preocupación —Lo prometo, no volverá a suceder—Inuyasha suavizó su agarre hasta soltarla completamente."

La joven sacerdotisa comenzó a ceder ante el sopor que aquel cálido hombre le brindaba y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Bankotsu contemplaba en silencio las expresiones que la joven hacía mientras dormía, algunas veces le escuchó balbucear cosas incoherentes y otras veces escuchaba el nombre de Inuyasha escapar de los rosados labios de la chica, ese nombre que tanto repudiaba era pronunciado con angustia por ella. El sueño no tardó en vencerlo, se volteó hacia ella y con su brazo libre se aferró a la femenina cintura y escondió su rostro entre el negro cabello de Kagome.

En cuanto Bankotsu se quedó dormido nuevos recuerdos regresaban a su mente, nuevamente él se encontraba dentro de aquella cueva del monte Hakurei, lugar en donde pasó sus últimos momentos.

"— ¡Esto es por mis hermanos! —Tiró un fuerte golpe a la cara del híbrido y este no se quedó atrás al responderle con otro golpe.

— ¿A si? ¡Pues ese fue por Kagome, por burlarte de ella! —Inuyasha lanzó un segundo golpe, el cual fue fácilmente esquivado por el mercenario.

— ¿En serio? —se burló el moreno, causando que la rabia de Inuyasha se acrecentara—Pues fue tu romance lo que me facilitó las cosas y sentirla retorcerse en mis brazos fue divertido—Continuó provocando la ira del hanyou.

— ¡Bastardo! —

—Veo que funcionó, te di en donde más te duele, apuesto a que te molesta que yo no le sea indiferente—

— ¡Te equivocas! Ella sólo te utilizó para darme celos—Escupió Inuyasha.

—Que más da, no me importa si me utilizan, logré lo que me propuse y ahora morirás—

— ¡No estés tan seguro! Serás tú quien muera, así Kagome estará a salvo de ti—"

Y todo fue oscuridad.

Bankotsu despertó exaltado, recordar su muerte no era fácil para él, recordaba todo lo que había vivido antes de ser resucitado la primera vez, pero lo que más le impresionó fueron aquellas palabras que le gritó a su rival durante su última batalla, para él no había duda alguna, ellos dos tuvieron algo más que una simple amistad.

—"Pero ella me rechaza ¿Qué fue lo qué en realidad pasó? ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo? ¿Por qué me envió Naraku precisamente con ella?" —Observaba en silencio a Kagome, quien descansaba placidamente en su pecho y nuevamente se quedó dormido.

La noche pasó y con ella la lluvia, aunque ya era de día, aun estaba oscuro, los intensos nubarrones negros no permitían que los rayos del sol iluminaran aquella maldita isla.

Bankotsu abrió pesadamente los ojos al sentir que sus brazos se aferraban al fino cuerpo que estaba a su lado, ella tenía su espalda pegada al pecho del mercenario y una mano la agarraba con fuerza de la cadera, sólo esperaba que ella no estuviera despierta aun y se diera cuenta de la condición en la que él se encontraba en ese momento

—"Malditas erecciones matutinas" —Se regaño mentalmente, pero al mismo tiempo agradeció que ella tuviera el sueño pesado. Él levantó la mano de su sitio con mucho cuidado para no despertarla y de la misma manera sacó el brazo que estaba bajo el cuello de ella, despacio comenzó a bajar la polvorosa tela que cubría el cuerpo de Kagome y analizó todos aquellos rasguños en su espalda.

Kagome dio un pequeño saltito al sentir los fríos dedos recorriendo su espalda, una mueca de dolor le advirtió al muchacho que ella estaba despertando.

— ¿Aun después de esto deseas salvarlos? —Examinó la mirada perezosa de la sacerdotisa.

—No les guardo rencor, ellos sólo tienen miedo—Contestó, mientras se sentaba y frotaba sus ojos.

—Los hombres que nos asesinaron a mí y a mis hermanos también lo hicieron por miedo y no por eso les he perdonado—Habló con resentimiento.

— ¿Has recordado? —Preguntó sorprendida, pero él movió la cabeza negativamente.

—Veo que ya te habías dado cuenta—La miró inquisidoramente —no, sólo recuerdo lo que viví antes de que me resucitara Naraku la primera vez—Frunció el ceño— por ahora sólo tengo bien grabado en la mente la cara de mi asesino—Miró con odio a la sacerdotisa.

Kagome pasó saliva pesadamente, rápidamente se levantó e intentó alejarse, pero él fue más rápido y la tomó del brazo.

—También sé que la mujer de esa bestia tiene los fragmentos que llevaban mis hermanos y los quiero de vuelta—Habló lleno de rabia.

Kagome abrió grandemente los ojos, estaba aterrorizada, al parecer él ya sabía que Inuyasha había acabado con su vida.

—Sé que tú los tienes, lo que significa ¡Qué ustedes los mataron! —Le gritó.

Kagome intentaba liberarse.

—No los tengo—Habló firmeza.

—No me digas—dijo con sarcasmo.

—Si vas a…—

— ¿Si? —

—Matarme…hazlo ya—Kagome cerró débilmente sus ojos.

Bankotsu la soltó con brusquedad.

—Desgraciadamente Naraku te quiere viva—

—Naraku te quitará ese fragmento en cuanto tú me entregues—Bankotsu analizó lo que ella decía— ¿Acaso no te importa que él te utilice? —

— ¿Así como tú me utilizaste para darle celos al híbrido? —Él aprovechó la oportunidad para salir de sus dudas.

— ¿Qué yo te utilicé? ¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó desconcertada.

—Ahora finges demencia, me refiero a lo que pasó entre nosotros—Era el momento preciso para saber lo que quería.

—Entre nosotros no pasó nada, no sé que es lo has olvidado ó recordado, pero hasta donde yo sí recuerdo fue tú idea para molestar a Inuyasha, fuiste tú quien me obligó a besarte con la promesa de dejarme ir viva y sabías perfectamente que somos enemigos y que tarde o temprano alguien terminaría muerto a manos del otro ¡Ese es el precio por trabajar para Naraku! —Le gritó demasiado molesta por lo que él le acababa de decir. —Además tú y yo nunca fuimos nada, para ti todo fue diversión ¿Quién demonios te crees tú para reclamarme? Fuiste tú quien me utilizó para molestarlo —Se acercó amenazadora hasta donde estaba Bankotsu y comenzó a golpearle el pecho con su dedo índice. — y quien mejor para hacerlo que yo, porque dudo que lo hayas hecho sólo porque te gusto o nada más porque se te pegó la gana besarme—Comenzó a sermonearlo.

Bankotsu trataba de procesar toda la información que recibía en ese momento, no recordaba muy bien lo sucedido, pero se esforzaba para hacerlo pero todo aquel parloteo y los pequeños piquetes en su pecho no lo dejaban pensar.

—Además dejaste muy en claro que era sólo para molestarlo y que así ambos obtendríamos una venganza—dejó de golpearlo y continuó hablando.

— ¿Admites que me utilizaste? —sonrío sarcástico.

— ¡Porque tú me obligaste! —Retrocedió un paso y bajó la mirada —Además me cobraste por ese beso y mi libertad—dijo con tristeza.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó al ver que eso le molestaba a la sacerdotisa y poco a poco fue acortando la distancia entre ellos, levantó su mano y la puso sobre la mejilla de Kagome quien enrojeció ante aquel contacto, pero evitaba mirarlo a los ojos — ¿Yo hice eso? —Ella asintió. —Dime ¿Qué más sucedió? —él seguía acariciándole el pómulo con su dedo pulgar.

—La última vez que te vi…Inuyasha me descubrió—ella retiró la mano de Bankotsu, se veía avergonzada —y le prometí no volver a verte—Y se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a alejarse de él —Eres demasiado peligroso y además somos enemigos mortales…tú lo dijiste antes de que él nos descubriera, trata de recordarlo—Y ella camino hacía la fogata, en donde estaban sus pantalones, que fue la única prenda de ropa que los aldeanos no habían roto. Bankotsu la imitó y también comenzó a vestirse mientras meditaba todas y cada una de las palabras de la joven.

—Vamos por ese ogro y terminemos esto, quiero largarme de aquí—Dijo Bankotsu.

Kagome volteó a verlo y asintió decidida. Los gritos de un niño los alertó a ambos, el pequeño de apenas once años entró a la cabaña y Bankotsu lo amenazó con su banryu.

— ¿Quién eres y qué quieres? —Preguntó amenazador.

Aquel niño trataba de recuperar el aliento, estaba agitado, pues había corrido desde la aldea hasta llegar a la cabaña, levantó sus pequeñas manos, en las cuales llevaba un arco y un carcaj con flechas.

—Mi abuela…dijo que usted es sacerdotisa y que esto lo iba a necesitar…por favor rompan esta maldición.

Kagome tomó los artefactos y miró a Bankotsu suplicante, él sólo rodó los ojos y contestó cansino.

—A eso íbamos—

—El ogro estará pronto en el lugar del sacrificio, mi abuela tiene la esperanza de que ustedes lo derroten—Y el niño salió corriendo de nuevo.

—Es hora de irnos—Informó Kagome.

—Si—Respondió

Continuará…

Chicas sé que me he tardado un poco o tal vez mucho, pero como siempre, tuve que estudiar en vacaciones debido a que me lleve la materia de la primera hora.

Ok, no más excusas agradezco de todo corazón la paciencia que me han tenido, este fic lo comencé el semestre pasado cuando lo hice para des estresarme del extraordinario anterior, pero en especial gracias por leerlo y seguirlo hasta la fecha, pero más que nada les mando un besote a quienes me animan capítulo a capítulo y ellas son: **Jazmin56, joa, mimika, katina-12, Sakura-chan05, Natsuki Hikari, Sele-TheBest, AZUL D CULLEN, shadowsesshoumaru, AllySan, princserekou y también gracias a las que han agregado esta historia a favoritos, **nos leemos, no prometo que pronto pero espero que sí.


	8. ¿Estamos solos?

**Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de la grandiosa Rumiko T.**

**Notas: **

"Lo que esta entre comillas" son pensamientos.

—Lo que esta entre guiones son diálogos—

Lo demás son narraciones mías.

**Capítulo 8: ¿Estamos solos?**

Era ya de madrugada, Inuyasha corría a toda velocidad, tanto como sus fuerzas se lo permitían, Kikyou viajaba en su espalda, tal como lo hacía Kagome cuando estaba con él, aunque Kikyou no se quejaba y trataba de seguir el ritmo del híbrido sin demostrar su cansancio, él sabía que era todo lo contrario, ya que ella había dejado de consumir almas por enviar a sus serpientes cazadoras a buscar a su reencarnación.

Inuyasha se detuvo completamente al ver una pequeña cueva que estaba en frente de ellos, tomando la decisión de descansar bajo el resguardo del estrecho hueco y acunó a la sacerdotisa de barro en sus brazos.

Ella se había dado cuenta de que Inuyasha estaba débil aun, realmente no sabía que había pasado dentro de esa luz que Inuyasha le describió, pero de algo estaba segura, después de ese suceso Inuyasha había consumido toda la energía de su cuerpo en correr y buscar con desesperación. Ella permaneció en sus brazos toda la noche, le observó en silencio mientras él dormitaba, el rostro del híbrido no se había relajado ni por un solo segundo. Ella bajó la mirada, se sentía un poco celosa y dolida, deseando que por lo menos una sola vez él se hubiera preocupado por ella como lo hacía por esa jovencita tonta.

—"En verdad eres una intrusa" —Kikyou pensó en Kagome con desdén—"Aunque yo ya le he entregado todo a Inuyasha, él sigue pensando en ti, él no es completamente mío, siempre piensa en ti, se preocupa por ti, pero sobre todo…confía en ti" —Ella levantó su rostro y volvió a examinar el tenso semblante de Inuyasha —"Desearía curar tu corazón, no puedo verte sufrir, encontraremos a esa niña y Naraku pagará por todo lo que nos ha hecho..." —Apretó con debilidad su arco —…Lo juro—susurró afligida y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida en los cálidos brazos de su amado.

La luz del sol golpeaba el hermoso y varonil rostro de Inuyasha, había pasado muy mala noche al igual que Kikyou y sin decir palabra alguna reanudaron la búsqueda.

* * *

Sango y Miroku buscaban también por su parte, con ayuda del olfato de Kirara, quien dio un gruñido alertando al monje y a la exterminadora de que ya había logrado rastrear a Inuyasha.

—Parece que Kirara los ha encontrado—Dijo Sango con alivio.

—Sabía que estarían bien, la señorita Kagome siempre estará segura al lado de nuestro muchachote—Miroku sonrió y Sango asintió satisfecha.

Los tres se apresuraron a reencontrarse con sus compañeros, Inuyasha también hizo lo mismo al detectar el aroma de sus amigos y el de Kagome, pero se dio cuenta de que ella no los acompañaba, era sólo su aroma impregnado en la enorme mochila amarilla, la cual llevaba Miroku en la mano.

Por fin Sango pudo ver aquella vestimenta roja que se dirigía a gran velocidad en dirección a ellos, la exterminadora sonrió emocionada al ver cada vez más cerca a Inuyasha, que parecía llevar en su espalda a Kagome.

Inuyasha detuvo su marcha al quedar justo en frente de ellos, Sango bajó del lomo de Kirara para abrazar a su amiga, por la cual había estado tan angustiada.

— ¡Kagome! Me da gusto que…—Sango se detuvo súbitamente, los ojos de la exterminadora se ampliaron al ver que no era quien ella esperaba — ¿Ki…kyou?—Susurró.

El monje se acercó intrigado para corroborar lo que acababa de escuchar. — ¿Señorita Kikyou? —Era verdad, no era Kagome y eso era demasiado desconcertante para ellos — ¿En dónde esta la señorita Kagome, Inuyasha? —

— ¡Responde Inuyasha! —Exigió la exterminadora— ¿Qué demonios sucedió con Kagome? —

—No pude…—musitó Inuyasha, en su voz entrecortada se notaba el dolor del híbrido.

— ¿I-Inuyasha? —preguntó temerosa la exterminadora.

— ¿No pudiste qué? —Miroku ansiaba que el joven híbrido terminara su frase, con miedo a que la respuesta fuera la que ellos tanto temían.

Inuyasha bajó el rostro hacia un costado.

Sango guardo silencio, no porque lo deseara, sino porque sus labios no podían emitir sonido alguno aunque lo intentaba, pero fue Miroku quien hizo la pregunta que su compañera no pudo.

— ¿Ella ha muerto? —

— ¡No! —Contestó Inuyasha lleno de miedo y desesperación. — ¡La he buscado y no la encuentro! Pero…sé que esta viva ¡Puedo sentirlo! —

Kikyou lo miró atónita. Cuando conoció a Inuyasha, hace cincuenta años, él no expresaba sus sentimientos tan abiertamente, pero con ellos era diferente, Kagome lo había cambiado por completo. Ella esbozó una sonrisa melancólica.

Sango se llevó ambas manos al pecho al escuchar a Inuyasha, pero aun no se sentía completamente aliviada, pues de su amiga no sabían nada, lo único que escuchó fue la esperanza del híbrido.

* * *

En un recóndito lugar, en medio de una gran nube de miasma, Naraku contemplaba divertido la angustia del equipo de Inuyasha, les había seguido la pista desde un principio al ver que las cosas no salieron tal como él las había planeado, pues la intención era secuestrar a Kagome y robarle los fragmentos y después quitarle a Kohaku el suyo, pero en el instante en el que Inuyasha intervino, el equilibrio de su conjuro se rompió, enviándola a una isla en la cual ni él ni sus extensiones podían entrar. Por ello envío a Bankotsu, quien ya le había servido antes, pues él si podía hacerlo por ser completamente humano.

Naraku continuaba observando en el espejo de la _nada_, era divertido ver como Inuyasha corría desesperado por todos lados, impotente por no saber en donde estaba aquella chiquilla; y por otra parte estaba Kikyou, quien a simple vista se mostraba comprensiva, sin embargo, ella volvería a cometer el mismo error de hace cincuenta años, desconfiaría de Inuyasha, después de todo esa era la verdadera naturaleza de los humanos. Las emociones, los celos y la desconfianza, son sentimientos que distorsionan la realidad de las cosas, haciendo que sea sencillo para la oscuridad apoderarse de un corazón.

* * *

Kagome ató en su cintura un improvisado obi, colocó el carcaj sobre su hombro y su arco en la mano, junto a Bankotsu emprendió la marcha hacia el lugar en donde ella iba a ser sacrificada.

Bankotsu caminaba delante de ella, ambos en silencio, si lo analizaba bien, ella estaba molesta porque él la había utilizado para molestar a Inuyasha y era muy probable que Naraku lo supiera, sino ¿Por qué le había insinuado que se divirtiera con ella?

Él la miró de soslayo, no había duda, aun estaba molesta, aunque no entendía por qué, después de todo ella también había salido beneficiada al provocarle celos a Inuyasha.

Por fin llegaron a aquel claro.

— ¿Estas lista? —Preguntó el moreno y ella asintió en silencio. —Veo que si—

—No creo que tarde, su energía se siente por todo el lugar, siento escalofrío—Kagome se abrazó a si misma.

—No temas, un simple ogro no me detendrá…es un nuevo trofeo para mi Banryu, mil cabezas de monstruos y mil cabezas humanas—

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —

—Como Inuyasha la destruyó tengo que regresarle sus poderes demoníacos a mi arma, cortando de nuevo mil cabezas de demonio y mil cabezas humanas, entonces los poderes sobrenaturales de mi Banryu volverán—Extendió su brazo mostrándole la alabarda.

—Entonces… ¿volverás a matar? —

—Eso es lo que dije—

Kagome lo miró decepcionada.

—No pongas esa cara, estoy seguro que jamás te he prometido nada—Ella no contestó—No me digas que lo hice—mencionó un tanto burlón.

—Me da igual, sé que después de esto no te volveré a ver, pues el fragmento volverá a donde pertenece—

— ¿Es una amenaza de muerte? —

—No, es la realidad—Contestó con seriedad.

—Pues te demostraré que la realidad puede ser moldeada a nuestro gusto—

—No entiendo—

— ¿De que hablas? —

—No has tenido una segunda oportunidad de regresar a la vida, sino dos ¿Por qué no intentas cambiar? —

—Esa pregunta ya me la había hecho alguien, aunque no recuerdo quién, sólo sé que nací para ser un guerrero—

— ¿Quieres decir que naciste para matar? —Preguntó afligida.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te molesta? —

— ¡Claro que si! ¿Cómo puedes matar sólo para tener poderes sobrenaturales? Poderes con los que no naciste—

— ¡Es por esa razón! porque no nací con ellos—Apretó sus puños ante la molestia de recordar la debilidad de su naturaleza, pero pronto el ruido entre los árboles que quedaban varios metros frente a ellos llamó su atención.

— ¿Olvidaste que ese fue tu punto débil? Fue la energía que desprendió tu alabarda, no la pudiste controlar, ningún humano puede controlar espadas con poderes demoníacos. Yo también soy humana como tú y no nece…—Bankotsu posó su mano sobre la boca de la sacerdotisa y con la otra le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio.

—Llegó la hora—Él se puso en guardia.

El cuerpo de Kagome se tensó al notar la mirada seria del guerrero.

—Esta pelea es mía, no interfieras…quiero su cabeza—en sus ojos se manifestaba claramente el deseo de asesinar.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó molesta al verlo así—Estamos aquí con la intención de salvarnos, no de asesinar por gusto—Se paró osadamente frente a él.

—Matar es matar ¿No lo crees? —La miró directamente a los ojos por unos segundos, pero aquel ruido se escuchaba más cerca y el cielo se había oscurecido excesivamente, tanto que parecía que la noche había caído nuevamente.

Kagome sintió que su piel se erizaba, aquel ser desprendía una fuerte aura maligna y por ende, dudó que se tratara de un simple ogro, más bien era…

—No es un ogro—Kagome se volteó para identificar de donde emanaba dicha energía, pero se sentía por todo el lugar —Es un demonio—

—Quítate de mi camino—Y empujó a Kagome hacia un costado—Quédate aquí y no hagas ningún ruido—Pero ella volvió a pararse frente a él,

—Pero…quiero ayudar, él es demasiado fuerte—Él la reto con la mirada, haciendo que guardara silencio, Kagome tembló al ver aquellos ojos llenos de ira, era la segunda vez que él la miraba de esa manera, justo como el día que lo conoció, cuando Shippou había dicho que sus fragmentos se los había dado Naraku.

—No intervengas—Y la lanzó a un arbusto, dejándola fuera de su camino —Yo también soy fuerte—Se señaló a si mismo con su pulgar, mostrando una gran sonrisa llena de confianza y autosuficiencia.

Y ella lo observó alejarse, caminando con cautela y con Banryu sobre su hombro, pero listo para la batalla, se veía tan gallardo, tan confiado en su propia fuerza, que ella no sabía si quedarse tranquila o si debía preocuparse por él.

Pero de pronto aquel repugnante ser apareció frente a él. Tal como lo pensó, era un demonio, de gran fuerza y estatura, sus ojos eran como el fuego, tres grandes cuernos salían de su cabeza, sus dientes puntiagudos y filosos mostraban que gustaba de comer carne; buscaba con gran ansiedad su cena, el olor de la sangre de la sacerdotisa inundo sus sentidos y fácilmente pudo localizarla.

Bankotsu saltó hacía él e intentó asestarle un solo golpe para decapitarlo, pero el demonio se movió a un costado y le dio un fuerte puñetazo a la hoja de la alabarda, arrojando al guerrero contra el suelo, dejándolo un poco aturdido y con algunas heridas superficiales.

Kagome observaba angustiada aquella pelea — ¡Cuidado Bankotsu! —gritó al ver como él chocaba contra el suelo e instintivamente tomó su arco y le disparó al agresor, quien estaba a punto de atacar nuevamente al mercenario.

El demonio sintió como si lo quemaran, había perdido un brazo, pues la flecha que Kagome lanzó le había purificado parte de su cuerpo. Lleno de rabia, el monstruo volteó y corrió a gran velocidad hasta donde ella se encontraba.

Las manos de Kagome temblaban al ver como aquel imponente ser se acercaba rápidamente, preparó otra flecha y espero a que este se aproximara para que su ataque fuera mucho más certero y letal, pero Bankotsu fue más rápido y se interpuso entre ello, empujando de nuevo a la sacerdotisa contra un árbol.

— ¡Aléjate! Sólo me estorbas—Gritó mientras se ponía en guardia frente a ella para recibir a su oponente.

El demonio era demasiado fuerte, sí, pero demasiado torpe en sus movimientos, razón por la cual había creado la barrera, para evitar que demonios más fuertes que él entraran a su territorio y lo vencieran. Confiado en su fuerza demoníaca y en que su oponente era un humano, se enfocó en repartir lentos golpes a diestra y siniestra, golpes que eran evitados con facilidad por el joven mercenario.

Kagome examinaba con detenimiento la forma tan hábil con la que el moreno peleaba, fue entonces que comprendió lo difícil que fue para Inuyasha derrotarlo.

Harto de esquivar golpes, Bankotsu se paró firmemente y espero a que el demonio atacara, este levantó el único brazo que le quedaba para golpear al guerrero, dejando al descubierto su cuello, lo cual fue aprovechado por el chico, quien de un solo golpe degolló al monstruoso ser.

Kagome cubrió su boca con una mano para evitar que un grito escapara, miró con horror como la cabeza del antropófago volaba por los aires, la sangre que salió de su cuello salpicó a Bankotsu, que cayó de rodillas al suelo y con dolor frotó sus ojos, dejando escapar un quejido.

— ¡Ah! ¡Mis ojos! —Y se cubrió el rostro.

El demonio había muerto y el cielo comenzó a esclarecer.

Kagome corrió alarmada hasta donde él estaba, se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del muchacho.

— ¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó angustiada.

— ¡No puedo ver! —

Kagome notó que la sangre del demonio era venenosa, las partes del cuerpo que habían tenido contacto con este líquido estaban completamente irritadas.

—Levántate, vayamos al río para que enjuagues tus ojos, tal vez eso ayude—Kagome le tomó de los brazos para ayudarlo a levantarse y dejando a Banryu en el suelo, ellos caminaron varios metros hasta llegar al río.

Bankotsu lavó rápidamente su cara, frotando varías veces la zona afecta, abrió los ojos pero todo era demasiado borroso y doloroso, tanto que tuvo que volverlos a cerrar de inmediato.

— ¡No puedo ver nada! —gritaba angustiado mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos.

Kagome no sabía que hacer o decir en ese momento, por un lado sentía alivio que él estuviera en esa situación, de esa manera no volvería a matar, por lo menos no como hasta ahora lo había hecho, pero por otro lado, le dolía verlo tan vulnerable, después de todo él la había rescatado de ser sacrificada.

—Calma Bankotsu, estoy segura que pronto pasará el efecto—ella colocó una mano sobre la varonil espalda del muchacho para hacerle entender que estaba con él.

Bankotsu sintió como la mano de Kagome se posaba sobre su hombro en un vano intentó de calmarlo, lo cual hizo que se enfureciera y en un movimiento rápido atrapó a la joven, tomándola de los brazos la agarró con fuerzas, sin importarle en ese momento si la estaba lastimando o no.

Ella pudo notar la rabia del muchacho, pues su ceño estaba arrugado, al igual que su nariz y su mandíbula se veía tensa; justo en ese momento ella se arrepintió de no haber aprovechado la oportunidad de correr lejos y dejarlo allí solo, de esa manera él ya no podría hacerle daño ni a ella ni a sus amigos, pero su manera de ser, su carácter dulce y altruista la obligaron a quedarse a su lado.

— ¡Tú! —bramó lleno de ira.

Ella no contestó, pensó que ese era un buen momento para guardar silencio.

— ¡Ese maldito Naraku y tú! —apretó con aun más fuerte lo brazos de Kagome, quien sólo dejó escapar un quejido de su garganta, por el miedo que él le estaba provocando en ese momento. —Todo este maldito juego entre ustedes sólo…—soltó a Kagome con brusquedad y dejó caer los brazos a sus costados —Sólo ha traído desgracias…me ha quitado todo lo que tenía—dijo cabizbajo.

Kagome observaba callada la aflicción del mercenario y temerosa se acercó más a él y colocó una mano en el pecho de este para tranquilizarlo.

Bankotsu se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de la joven, pero se quedó completamente pasmado al sentir como los brazos de Kagome recorrieron su torso para llegar a su espalda y abrazarlo con fuerza.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos, él aun no reaccionaba, ni siquiera correspondió el abrazo, pues estaba demasiado molesto, se sentía demasiado vulnerable en ese estado, odiaba la idea de tener que depender de alguien.

—Buscaremos la manera de remediarlo—Su voz era tranquila. —Vámonos de aquí, curaré tus heridas—Se separó de su cuerpo y lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo hasta la cabaña.

Él se dejó llevar por la joven, mientras cubría su rostro con la otra mano.

La alabarda se quedó en el lugar en donde él la había dejado caer.

Pronto llegaron a la sucia cabaña donde habían permanecido durante la noche y varios aldeanos ya los estaban esperando.

Kagome se paró de repente.

— ¿Qué esta pasando? —Preguntó ansioso al no poder ver lo que sucedía.

—Son los aldeanos—

— ¡Rayos! Olvidé mi Banryu—Se preocupó al escuchar que los aldeanos estaban frente a ellos, si planeaban capturarlos, él no podría hacer nada, no sin su Banryu y sin su vista.

—Dudo que quieran pelear—Dijo al notar la tensión del guerrero, pues este le estaba apretando la mano. Ella continuó caminando hacia donde estaban los aldeanos, guiando con lentitud y cuidado a Bankotsu. —Aldeanos, ya no hay nada que temer, el ogro ha sido derrotado—

—Lo sabemos—Se acercó a ella el jefe de la aldea —Lo hemos sentido, ahora somos libres de descansar y de que nuestras almas vayan a donde pertenecen—comentó con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su cansado rostro.

— ¿Sus almas? —Preguntó afligida.

—Quiere decir que ellos ya estaban muertos antes de tu llegada a este lugar—Respondió Bankotsu con frialdad.

—Así es jovencita, ahora él ya no podrá atormentarnos más—Todos los aldeanos se inclinaron haciendo una reverencia ante ellos —Les agradecemos profundamente e imploramos su perdón por la forma en la que fue tratada—

—No se preocupe, vayan y descansen en paz—Su voz se escuchó quebradiza, ella intentaba contener las lágrimas frente a los aldeanos.

—Les agradecemos, todo lo que hay en esta aldea les pertenece ahora— y comenzaron a desvanecerse poco a poco.

—Esto ayudara al problema de tu compañero, su vista regresará en unos cuantos días—La anciana que le había curado sus heridas le entregó un tarro con un ungüento —Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes— luego desapareció.

—Gracias…—Fue lo último que Kagome y Bankotsu pudieron escuchar.

Kagome continuó caminando hacía el interior de la casucha, ella estaba algo triste y afectada por los aldeanos, hombres, mujeres y niños habían muerto en manos de ese repugnante ser, ignoraba la manera en la que había sucedido, pero aun así sentía como su corazón era oprimido por la pena y el dolor, tanto que su llanto no pudo ser reprimido más ¡Cuánto deseaba haber llegado mucho antes!

—No debes llorar cada vez que no llegas a tiempo para salvar a las personas—Reprendió fastidiado de escucharla llorar.

Kagome lo miró desconcertada, aun sin ver él podía saber lo que ella sentía.

—Lo siento—Musitó con dolor, limpiando con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas que resbalaban por su tersa piel.

—Olvídalo, no puedes salvarlos a todos—Se recostó en el polvoriento futon con la ayuda de Kagome.

—Lo sé—intento a toda costa dejar de llorar y aparentar fortaleza—ahora permíteme ponerte esto, la anciana dijo que pronto estarías bien—Comenzó a untar el ungüento en las partes afectadas, pero Bankotsu la detuvo agarrándole la mano, una mueca en el rostro del joven le indicó que eso era doloroso para él. —Lo siento, pero debo hacerlo, así te curaras pronto—él soltó la mano de Kagome permitiéndole continuar, mientras observaba con detenimiento las heridas provocadas por el ogro, además de las irritaciones provocadas por su sangre.

Bankotsu apretaba con fuerza su mandíbula, logrando así que ningún gemido escapara de sus labios.

Al terminar de curar al moreno, ella decidió dejarlo descansar, hasta que un gruñido de su estómago llamó su atención.

—Descansa, iré a buscar algo para que comamos, también quiero investigar lo que quedó de la aldea—Comentó un poco sonrojada, pero agradeció en silencio que él no pudiera verla, aunque esperaba algún comentario burlón por parte del guerrero.

—No iré a ningún lado, si es lo que te interesa—Comentó irónico.

—No tienes porque ser tan grosero, sólo trato de ayudar—contestó molesta.

—Ya has ayudado suficiente, gracias—

Kagome no contestó, tomó su arco y su carcaj y salió molesta de la cabaña.

—Tonto Bankotsu—

* * *

Kagome había salido de la cabaña varias horas atrás, él estaba herido, molesto, pero sobre todo aburrido, odiaba estar acostado, así que se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la cabaña, utilizando sus manos para no chocar contra algún objeto, hasta que su pie dió contra algo que estaba tirado en el suelo, cayendo sentado mientras agarraba su pie adolorido.

— ¡Maldición! Tonta sacerdotisa—Se dijo molesto.

* * *

Kagome había intentado conseguir algo de vegetales, pero por el clima frío no había mucho de donde escoger, así que fue a la aldea que estaba totalmente desolada, entro a todas y cada una de las cabañas para ver si había alguna que pudiera protegerlos mejor que en la que ellos estaban y la encontró, sonrió con tristeza por su hallazgo, pues sentía que ella debió haber estado allí para salvarlos. Recolectó algunas mantas, las lavo y las tendió junto a una fogata para que se secaran, mientras ella iría a pescar y después traería a Bankotsu a su nuevo hogar.

Ella había atrapado ya algunos pescados, sus pies estaban entumecidos por la humedad y el frío, sentía que si seguía allí pescaría un fuerte resfriado y eso era lo último que deseaba, así que decidió volver al lado de su compañero y decirle que se mudarían de lugar. Al entrar a la cabaña lo vio levantado.

— ¿Qué haces de pie? Debes descansar un poco—Le regañó.

—Ya descansé lo suficiente—

—Bien, como digas—Lo ignoró y comenzó a cocinar.

Kagome se sentó al lado de Bankotsu y le entregó en la mano una vara con pescado.

—Es pescado, fue todo lo que pude encontrar—Y observó como él se llevada la comida a la boca y luego ella lo imitó.

—Ya casi es invierno, no encontrarás vegetales…al menos no muchos—

Ella no contestó, pues estaba de acuerdo con él. Ambos terminaron de comer en silencio, hasta que Kagome se atrevió a hablar.

— ¿Sabes? —Llamó la atención del mercenario.

—Te escucho—

—Encontré una cabaña en donde podremos resguardarnos mejor ¿Quieres ir? —El asintió. —Vamos entonces—

Kagome agarró sus pertenencias, luego lo tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a la aldea.

* * *

Naraku ya se había enterado que el dueño de la barrera había sido destruido.

—Naraku ¿Por qué simplemente no le quitas ya los ojos a esa mujer? —Preguntó ansioso un pequeño de cabello blanco.

—Paciencia Hakudoshi, el ver la desesperación de Inuyasha me es placentero, además Kikyou muere de celos al ver que Inuyasha la busca con desesperación, tanto, que ella siente que él la esta haciendo a un lado sentimentalmente—

— ¿Y eso qué? —cuestionó molesto.

—Que si la oscuridad se apodera del corazón puro de Kikyou, eso te dará facilidad para poseer sus ojos—

—Ya veo, será divertido—

Continuará…

* * *

Hola a todos!!!

Lamento la demora, pero he andado algo distraída y mi musa no llegaba a ayudarme en nada, pero aquí estoy de nuevo con ustedes, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, si, sé que quedó algo flojillo, pero prometo ponerme las pilas para continuarlo.

Quiero agradecerles a todas las que me dejaron sus comentarios y ellas son: **AllySan, Inuyany, shadowandsesshoumaru, princserekou, Sele-TheBest, Hitomi, Natsuki Hikari, SARITZ, Camilita-chan, Jazmin56,** también quiero agradecer a las personas que lo han agregado a favoritos, les mando un beso y un abrazo a todas, pero en especial, gracias **AllySan.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de la grandiosa Rumiko T.**

**Notas: **

"Lo que esta entre comillas" son pensamientos.

—Lo que esta entre guiones son diálogos—

Lo demás son narraciones mías.

Kikyou sentía la mirada inquisidora de la exterminadora, ella sabía que no era totalmente de su agrado, pero al miedo que sentían los miembros del equipo solo haría posible que la perla se oscureciera más, ella lo sabía, sabía que si su corazón era invadido por los celos, este sería contaminado por la oscuridad.

—"Maldita Tsubaki, su maldición fue certera" —Pensó al mirar nuevamente el rostro preocupado de su amado.

Miroku y Sango dibujaban en el suelo las áreas que ya habían sido cubiertas por ellos en los últimos dos días, debían encontrar nuevas rutas para continuar buscando.

— ¡Eso nunca! —Gritó molesto Inuyasha cuando Miroku le planteó la idea de pedirle ayuda a Kouga. — ¡Primero muerto que pedirle ayuda al lobo rabioso! —volvió a gritar.

—Inuyasha, entre más seamos más pronto la encontraremos—Intervino Sango—Entre más tiempo pasa, menos esperanzas tenemos—mencionó la joven, había dolor en su mirada.

—Inuyasha, debemos tranquilizarnos todos, este tipo de sentimientos pueden ser mal aprovechados por la perla—Habló Kikyou sin emoción alguna.

Todos guardaron silencio, sabían que ella tenía razón.

— ¿Y en dónde crees que podamos encontrar a Kouga? —

—En realidad…—El monje rascó su cabeza—eso no lo había tomado en cuenta.

—Continuemos con la búsqueda, hagamos dos equipos y reunámonos aquí—señaló Miroku en el dibujo que había hecho en la tierra —recorreremos mayor distancia si nos dividimos—Todos asintieron.

* * *

Por su parte, Kagome no la había pasado nada bien durante la noche, después de haberse instalado en la cabaña más cómoda y después de cenar ambos chicos tomaron sus mantas y formaron su propio futon, bueno, en realidad Kagome armó el futon de Bankotsu y colocó el suyo un poco lejos del moreno.

Bankotsu tocó con sus manos el lugar en donde el iba a dormir y de la misma manera comenzó a quitar sus ropas y se metió bajo las mantas, sintiendo el suave calor de la fogata a su lado, aunque el ardor en su piel era cada vez más molesto, el pensó en ignorar el dolor, tal vez en la mañana este desaparecería, pero cada vez sentía su piel más caliente y el sudor hacía que esta sensación se agravara, no podía seguir ignorándolo más, así que torpemente se levantó y se desplazó a gatas tratando de encontrar agua para enjuagarse.

— ¿Qué haces? —Se levantó Kagome cuando escuchó que él estaba buscando algo.

—Agua…necesito agua—

—Regresa a tu lugar, yo iré por ella.

—Sólo dime en dónde esta y yo la tomaré por mi mismo—siseó molesto.

Kagome se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo con suavidad, notando que su cuerpo estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

—Por favor, sólo esta vez…permíteme hacerlo por ti…en agradecimiento por haberme salvado la vida—Ella sabía muy bien que su orgullo de hombre no le permitiría que ella lo viera como un inútil por estar ciego, así que ella decidió hacerlo sentir importante.

Y lo logró, Bankotsu se levantó y se dejó guiar por la joven hasta su futon, en donde nuevamente se volvió a recostar, se sentía mareado y débil, sintió como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo una y otra vez, haciendo que su piel se erizara, esta vez le tomaría la palabra a la sacerdotisa, pues no se sentía nada bien, escuchó como ella salía corriendo a toda prisa de la cabaña y como entraba de nueva cuenta, después un paño frío estaba sobre su piel, ¡Qué sensación tan desagradable! Tenía mucho frío, demasiado y a ella sólo se le ocurría mojarlo con agua fría, él se sentía cada vez más débil.

—Me arde…la piel—Las palabras escaparon de sus labios inconscientemente.

Kagome lo miró con preocupación, tomó el tarro de la medicina y comenzó a frotarla con cuidado sobre las heridas, él hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero no impidió que ella continuará, ni siquiera tenía la fuerza suficiente para levantar el brazo, ella colocó su mano sobre la frente del muchacho para checar su temperatura, estaba demasiado caliente, ya que el cuerpo del guerrero estaba luchando contra el veneno que había sido absorbido por su piel.

—Tranquilo Bankotsu, saldrás de esta—Kagome le susurraba al muchacho, al ver como su cuerpo tiritaba constantemente.

La sacerdotisa puso la bandeja de agua a su lado y nuevamente colocó el paño húmedo sobre la frente del moreno. Kagome se sentía un poco extraña al tomar todos esos cuidados, verlo allí tan débil no era normal para ella, él era tan engreído, tan fuerte, tan gallardo en su manera de comportarse, que el verlo de esa manera le parecía completamente insólito.

Kagome salió de sus pensamientos al escucharlo toser.

—Oye—La llamó, él sabía que estaba a su lado, podía escuchar su respiración y sentía su preocupación —Estoy bien, no quiero que me mires con lástima—Habló agotado.

—No lo hago—Negó ella.

—Puedo sentir tu mirada, me repugna—siseó molesto.

—Basta Bankotsu, estas muy enfermo, no tiene nada de malo admitirlo.

—Es molesto—gruño con debilidad.

—Lo sé, pero por esta vez, déjame ser yo quien ayude. —Habló con dulce voz.

Bankotsu ya no pudo escuchar nada más y se fue quedando dormido, ni siquiera sintió cuando la miko volvía a mojarle el rostro para calmar su fiebre. Su noche también fue mala, sueños y pesadillas revolvían sus pensamientos inquietándolo en gran manera, todo producto de la fiebre, la cual hizo que todos sus recuerdos, buenos y malos regresaran a él.

* * *

Kagome salió muy temprano y buscó en las cabañas cosas útiles para su permanencia en la isla, una red de pescar fue su mejor hallazgo, trató de conseguir el desayuno, con un poco más de suerte también conseguiría algo más para la comida y la cena. Dejó los peces que había capturado en una vasija con agua, después se encargaría de matarlos y cocinarlos, entró de nuevo a la cabaña y posó su mano sobre el moreno, quien continuaba dormido, la fiebre había cedido, pero él continuaba débil.

La sacerdotisa salió nuevamente, había tenido la grandiosa idea de recuperar a Banryu y regresó al lugar en el que había estado el día anterior y la encontró, se inclinó hacia la alabarda y la tomó con ambas manos tratando de cargarla, pero no hubo éxito, intentó varias veces, fracasando todas y cada una de ellas hasta que se dio por vencida y regresó de nuevo a la cabaña, encontrando que Bankotsu ya estaba de pie.

—Veo que ya te encuentras mejor—Estaba impresionada por verlo de pie.

Bankotsu volteó al escuchar su voz. —Sí—contestó —necesito ir por mi alabarda. —

—Acerca de eso…—Kagome se sentía un poco apenada y vio como el se acercó a ella siguiendo el sonido de su voz.

— ¿Acerca de que? —arqueó una ceja y preguntó temiendo que ella le hubiera hecho algo a su preciada arma.

—Yo…no pude—dudaba si hablar o no, se sentía un poco avergonzada.

Él seguía acercándose, arrugando el ceño con cierta desconfianza

—No pude traerla—habló de una buena vez, él creería que ella era una mujer débil, pero vio como una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujaba en el rostro del mercenario y este ya estaba frente a ella, demasiado cerca y al ver que él levantaba su mano hacia ella cerró los ojos y continuó hablando. —intenté levantarla, pero no pude moverla ni un solo milímetro, estaba demasiado pesada y yo…—Kagome no pudo terminar de hablar, cuando sintió un pequeñísimo golpe en su frente, él le había pegado con mucha suavidad con la punta de su dedo índice.

—Banryu es muy pesada, nadie puede cargarla excepto yo—habló con parsimonia y de la misma manera colocó su mano sobre la mejilla izquierda de la chica, ella abrió los ojos y se recargó en esta dejándose llevar por un instante.

—Bankotsu…—calló al sentir como el pulgar del mercenario acariciaba su pómulo, su rostro enrojeció con violencia y sus labios comenzaron a temblar, en ese momento, ella agradecía mentalmente que él no pudiera verla.

—No te aflijas—encogió los hombros y dejó de acariciarla, — después iremos por ella—retiró su mano al sentir que el rostro de Kagome ardía demasiado y a su vez temblaba, sonrió satisfecho, por lo que podía percibir él no le era indiferente.

—Iré por el almuerzo—Y salió corriendo.

Kagome sentía como su corazón golpeaba su pecho con violencia. ¿Cómo podía traicionarla de esa manera? Ella había hecho una promesa y su corazón se emocionaba con su enemigo, su cuerpo temblaba ante una estúpida caricia ¿Cómo podía ser tan débil ante él? ¿Por qué preocuparse por él? Si tarde o temprano él la iba a entregar a Naraku ¡Malditas hormonas de adolescente!

Bankotsu estaba tratando de adaptarse a su nuevo estado, no estaba en su naturaleza sentir lástima por si mismo, mucho menos permitir que otros la sintieran por él, así que decidido salió de la cabaña, con sus manos por delante para tocar cualquier cosa que estuviera delante de él y lo pudiera guiar, sus pasos eran lentos para evitar tropezar y caerse, también se guiaba por los sonidos y estos le indicaban que el río estaba muy cerca y lentamente llegó hasta este.

Se sentó y aspiro el aroma de la tierra húmeda, dándose cuenta de que sus demás sentidos se hacían un poco más sensibles de lo normal.

Se sentó a la orilla del río y empezó a repasar las cosas que había recordado durante la noche, desde la primera vez que vio a Kagome, hasta la última antes de volver a morir. Bankotsu sonrió ante lo irónica que era la vida, aquella sacerdotisa que más de una vez le miró con odio y miedo era la misma que suspiraba entre sus brazos mientras le recorría la piel con sus labios, aunque aquella vez haya sido chantaje, ella no podía negar que él la hacía sentir algo más que cosquillas en el estómago.

— ¿Se lo digo o finjo que sigo sin recordar? —Se preguntó a él mismo en un tono burlón—No, creo que no sería divertido, veré hasta donde puede resistir, tomaré el consejo de Naraku y me divertiré con ella—

De pronto recordó una ocasión cuando los siete guerreros se encontraban festejando una de sus tantas hazañas.

—Mmm…—bostezó Bankotsu mientras se levantaba del futon, al lado de él estaba una joven que sollozaba, se agachó y depositó un beso sobre el hombro desnudo de la chica, quien rápidamente se encogió para alejarse de él—estuviste grandiosa nena—tomó su ropa y salió de la habitación.

— ¡Llegas tarde hermano! —chilló Jakotsu—deja de desperdiciar tu tiempo con mujeres.

—No creo que eso sea posible Jakotsu, ellas me siguen—

—Las mujeres son un problema, deberías evitarlas—contestó el afeminado.

—Imposible, yo les gusto a ellas —respondió lleno de orgullo.

—Dudo que alguna mujer se acueste contigo sin que tengas que obligarla—Intervino Renkotsu.

— ¿Eso crees? —Bankotsu parpadeó varías veces mostrando indignación.

—Estoy seguro.

—Cortejarlas lleva tiempo y tiempo es lo que menos tengo—se defendió.

—Apuesto a que ninguna caería en tu cama por su propia voluntad.

—Entonces perderás—Contestó muy seguro de si mismo.

Más nunca tuvo oportunidad de demostrarlo, dos días después su cabeza era separada de su cuerpo, acabando así con la amenaza de Los Siete Guerreros.

Un recuerdo más cruzó su mente, cuando la lucha entre él y el equipo de Inuyasha se llevaba a cabo y cuando estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia al híbrido, una flecha sagrada atravesó su brazo dejándolo en los puros huesos.

— ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Canalla! "Ella debe ser Kagome la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Kikyou" —

Este recuerdo hizo que el moreno arrugara el ceño.

—Kagome…—susurró—ese es su nombre, Kagome…"Puedo conquistar a cualquier mujer, sin importar que sea mi enemiga" —pensó confiado en si mismo.

* * *

Kagome ya había terminado de limpiar los pescados y de cocinarlos, tomó las varitas que llevaban el alimento y se encaminó a la cabaña, antes de entrar a esta, ella se sintió extrañada al no detectar el fragmento que Bankotsu llevaba en su cuello. Dejó la comida sobre un plato de barro y temerosa de que algo pudiera pasarle, salió corriendo a buscarlo, trató de encontrar el resplandor del pequeño fragmento que la guiaría hasta él y no le tomó mucho tiempo ubicar su presencia.

Corrió lo más que pudo y lo vio sentado junto al río, estaba pensativo, tan calmado y sereno, le gritó varias veces sin obtener ningún resultado, hasta que observó que el movía su cabeza en busca del sonido de su voz.

— ¿Qué sucede? —

Kagome se inclinó y agarró sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento— ¿Y me preguntas que sucede? —preguntó consternada.

—Si ¿Por qué esa actitud? ¿Acaso hice algo que te molestara tanto? —Habló con fingida seriedad.

— ¡Hiciste que me preocupara! ¿Te parece poco? —

— ¿Qué yo hice qué? —Alzó la voz—disculpa, pero hasta donde yo sé, no tengo por qué pedirte permiso—

— ¿Ah si? Pues… ¡Piérdete idiota! —Kagome corrió nuevamente de regreso a la cabaña, estaba demasiado molesta, la actitud infantil del mercenario que se creía autosuficiente ya le estaba agotando la paciencia —Idiota ¡Idiota! —Volvió a gritar — ¿Por qué demonios rechaza mi ayuda? No se le quitará lo macho si la aceptara ¡¿Y por qué mierdas me importa?! Por mí que se pudra—bufaba molesta y hacía pucheros. Se sentó en el suelo y observó con desgano la comida que con tanto empeño cocinó. —Ya ni siquiera siento hambre—

Bankotsu la escuchó alejarse molesta, muy molesta, pues las maldiciones que ella le profería eran demasiado fuertes, jamás había escuchado a una sacerdotisa decir tantas groserías ¿Les estaría permitido hacer eso?

—En verdad la hice enojar—suspiró cansino el mercenario—creo que eso es lo que un hombre no debe hacer para conquistar mujeres, que tonto soy—una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios, después entrelazo sus manos detrás de la nuca y se recostó en la tierra. —El invierno ya ha empezado, si no salimos de aquí pronto no podremos hacerlo hasta que este clima mejore ¿En que demonios estará pensando Naraku que no nos saca de esta maldita isla? Él podría devolverme la vista ¿O no? —

Bankotsu pasó un par horas lejos de la cabaña, hasta que el intenso frío comenzó a calarle y el hambre hizo que su estomago produjera ruidos, fue cuando acepto que ya era hora de regresar, tal vez la sacerdotisa le había dejado algo de comida.

Kagome le observaba desde la entrada de la cabaña, seguía con su mirada los movimientos torpes del mercenario, cada tropiezo , escuchando como él decía la palabra "mierda" cada vez que se golpeaba, varias veces estuvo a punto de reír abiertamente, pero se aguanto las ganas de hacerlo y muchas otras deseo correr a tenderle la mano, pero también se abstuvo, hasta que no pudo más y corrió en su auxilio, pero antes de llegar hasta donde él estaba trató de esconderse detrás de un árbol para no ser detectada.

—"Tonta, me olvide que él no puede verme" —Se reprochó ella misma.

— ¿Por qué no sales de una vez? Sé que estas aquí—

Kagome se estremeció al escucharlo, tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Oye, te estoy hablando, contesta—exigió el guerrero.

— ¿Ne…necesitas ayuda? —Kagome salió de su escondite y preguntó nerviosa.

— ¿En verdad deseas ayudarme? —Bankotsu arqueó una ceja.

—Sólo si tú me lo pides—Kagome cruzó sus brazos y habló llena de orgullo.

— ¿Eso quieres? —preguntó con melodiosa voz.

—Admite que necesitas de mi ayuda—

—Muy bien…Grandiosa sacerdotisa—habló con tono sarcástico— ¿Puede usted ayudarme? —Y estiró la mano.

Kagome sonrió triunfal.

— ¿Ves? No era tan difícil—Y ella le tomó de la mano y lo guió con cuidado hasta la cabaña, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

Bankotsu sintió la cálida mano de la joven.

—Mph.

— ¿Qué?

—Es curioso.

— ¿Qué es curioso?

—Dijiste que habías hecho una promesa al estúpido híbrido.

— ¡No lo llames así! —ordenó molesta.

—No te salgas del tema.

—No lo hago y claro que hice una promesa.

— ¿Por qué no aprovechaste que no puedo ver?

—Ni yo misma lo sé.

—Ya veo ¿Acaso esperas algo más?... No sé si me entiendas—Refiriéndose a todas las veces que se besaron.

— ¡Claro! Que me ayudes a salir de aquí—contestó ceñuda.

—No entiendes…—dejó escapar un suspiro.

¡Claro que entendió! Sólo lo evadía.

—Camina ya.

—Estoy ciego, puedo tropezar.

—Sé que estas ciego, pero por favor, no finjas conmigo, sé que puedes hacer más que eso—

— ¡Oh! Lo reconoces—

—No soy tonta, te he visto en acción muchas veces y sería patético que tú…—calló de repente —olvídalo—

—No, dilo, sería patético que yo necesitara la ayuda de alguien como tú—habló molesto y soltó la mano de Kagome.

—No, eso nunca lo diría—se acercó para agarrarle de nuevo la mano.

— ¡Suéltame! Puedo solo—Retiró su mano con enojo.

— ¡Ya basta! Mercenario odioso y engreído—Y lo agarró con fuerza.

—Sí, sí lo soy—contestó con una sonrisa cínica, como deseaba ver el rostro molesto de la chica en esos momentos, le daba risa de sólo imaginarla —pero al parecer es lo que te gusta de mi, si no nunca me hubieras permitido besarte y tocar tus…atributos femeninos—Comenzó a acariciarle el brazo con la punta de los dedos, desplazándose lentamente de abajo hacia arriba, mientras Kagome cerraba con suavidad sus párpados al sentir un ligero cosquilleo en donde el mercenario le rozaba —una mujer nunca le permitiría eso a cualquiera, a menos que ella este enamorada o…—subió su mano por su mejilla—… sea demasiado fácil—

Kagome lo soltó de la mano y golpeo la otra que le acariciaba, achicó los ojos molesta y abrió la boca para responderle, pero las ideas no aparecieron, así que apretó con fuerza su mandíbula y su mano se estrelló con la misma intensidad contra la mejilla del moreno.

Bankotsu mantuvo su mano en donde acaba de ser golpeado, escuchó como ella bufaba molesta, y se alejaba de él dando grande zancadas, también le escuchó gritarle "Eres un idiota insufrible" le daba risa de escucharla, el imaginar la cara de la adolescente enrojecida y furiosa era hilarante. —Definitivamente, esto será divertido, difícil, pero divertido—Sonrió con descaró y siguiendo la voz de Kagome, quien no paraba de gritar toda clase de malas palabras, fue como pudo llegar a la cabaña.

Continuará…

Hola a todos ¿Qué tal quedo? Si, si, ya sé que una no hay nada entre ellos, pero Kagome aun se debate entre lo que cree que siente y lo que siente y Bankotsu…ah Bankotsu, también es un adolescente y es algo torpe en cuanto a mujeres, va a tener que echarle ganas.

Bueno quiero agradecerles a las chicas que se han tomado la molestia de leer este fic, pero más agradecida estoy con las personas que han dedicado algo de su tiempo para darme ánimos y ellas son: **AllySan, Sele-TheBest, Inuyani, Tentacion Prohibida, Camilita-chan, Hitomi y Jazmin56** y también a las que lo han agregado a favoritos, un beso a todas.

Pero sobretodo, gracias AllySan.

Axter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de la grandiosa Rumiko T.**

**Notas: **

"Lo que esta entre comillas" son pensamientos.

—Lo que esta entre guiones son diálogos—

Lo demás son narraciones mías.

Las grises nubes del cielo indicaban que se aproximaba una tormenta, eran los primeros días del invierno.

En la época actual, la familia de Kagome se preguntaba ¿Por qué ella no había regresado aun? La salida a sus vacaciones estaba cerca y esperaban con paciencia el regreso de la joven, pues imaginaban que Inuyasha había hecho de todo para no permitirle regresar a casa o estaban viajando aun.

Varios días después Kouga se unió a la búsqueda, en cuanto detecto el aroma del equipo de Inuyasha y percibió que el de su amada había sido reemplazado por el de Kikyou, corrió furioso a encontrarse con ellos, sorprendió a Inuyasha con un gran puñetazo en la mandíbula, quedando completamente impresionado cuando el híbrido ni siquiera hizo nada por defenderse. Nadie decía nada, ante aquel mutismo Kouga sintió como si su sangre cayera a gran velocidad desde su cabeza hasta los pies, síntoma de un mal presentimiento.

Fue Sango quien narró afligida todo lo acontecido en los últimos días y la necesidad que tenían de encontrarla a tiempo. El príncipe lobo escuchó atento, tomó la mochila amarilla de la sacerdotisa y la dio a oler a sus lobos con la esperanza de encontrarla rápido.

— ¡Ten por seguro perro sarnoso, de que si yo la encuentro, jamás permitiré que la vuelvas a ver! —Amenazó.

— ¡Eso sólo lo decidirá ella! —Inuyasha contestó de la misma manera.

Kouga se tranquilizó y con la mano hizo una señal a sus lobos, los cuales comenzaron a correr en busca de algún rastro.

Naraku seguía observándolos, aunque no obtenía aun los resultados esperados, pues Kikyou había logrado controlar eficientemente sus emociones.

— ¿Cuándo piensas traer a Kagome, Naraku? —Kagura no podía entender las razones por las cuales Naraku no había aprovechado la situación de la joven.

Él no contestó, una sonrisa malévola adornó su rostro, pues el retorcido corazón de Naraku disfrutaba del sufrimiento de sus enemigos, aun después de que su plan original tuvo una falla, si todo seguía marchando como hasta ahora, la confusión del corazón de Kagome sería la mejor manera de hacer sufrir a Inuyasha y de darle a su preciosa perla el tan anhelado resplandor oscuro.

Kagome había intentado por todos los medios posibles evitar entablar conversación alguna con el mercenario, pero Bankotsu lo hacía realmente difícil, pues era un chico que no cualquiera podía ignorar.

Bankotsu siempre era el primero en despertar y al escuchar la respiración relajada de la joven sabía que ella aun estaba dormida, que seguía allí a su lado; pero no podía aguantar la tentación de hacerla rabiar por las mañanas, así que con cuidado y con lentitud caminaba hasta donde ella estaba y la despertaba picándole las costillas con la punta del pie.

— ¡Souta, deja de molestar! —Gritó aun dormida —sabes que odio las cosquillas— cubrió completamente su rostro con las mantas.

—Despierta perezosa— La llamó el mercenario, sus labios se curvaron para dibujar una sonrisa traviesa, le encantaba escuchar los balbuceos de la sacerdotisa, pues de vez en cuando decía cosas demasiado incoherentes para él como: "Deja de joder, estamos de vacaciones" u "otros cinco minutitos más mamá, las clases comienzan a las siete" "Déjame dormir, temprano tendré examen de matemáticas" y así fue que se dio cuenta que esas dichosas clases eran realmente importantes para ella.

—Kagome—La llamó de nuevo— ¡Son las siete, llegarás tarde a clases!—era su broma preferida, ya que en más de una ocasión hizo que Kagome se levantará desesperada y corriera como loca por la cabaña preguntando por su uniforme, hasta que se daba cuenta que ni siquiera estaba en su casa.

—Un momento…ni siquiera estamos en clases ¡Ban…kot…su! —gritó molesta, en especial al ver la cara del mercenario y al escuchar sus carcajadas.

—Debiste ver tu cara—continuo riendo.

— ¡Eres un tonto! No sabes el susto que me has…un momento ¿Has dicho que debí ver mi cara? —Kagome observó con cuidado al moreno, se acercó a él y pasó su mano varias veces frente al rostro del muchacho para examinarlo.

—Eso dije—agarró la mano de Kagome, haciendo que ella parara de moverla.

— ¿Desde cuándo? —frunció el ceño.

Bankotsu encogió los hombros—Un par de días—

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? —Kagome levantó la voz,

Bankotsu paró de reír—Lo hice, pero estabas tan ocupada gritándome ¡Bankotsu, eres un idiota insufrible! —imitó la voz de la sacerdotisa. —Ya se me hacía extraño que te desvistieras delante de mí, aun sabiendo que ya puedo ver—

— ¡Ay, no! —Exclamó Kagome al mismo tiempo que cubría su enrojecido rostro — ¡Ay, no! — ya que siempre se cambiaba de ropa dentro de la cabaña, sin importar que él estuviera presente, pues suponía que el mercenario aun no recuperaba la vista.

Bankotsu miró con sorpresa la reacción de la chica, era demasiado pudorosa, mucho más de lo que se había imaginado. Se acercó hasta ella y con suavidad trató de retirar las pequeñas manos que cubrían el enrojecido rostro de la sacerdotisa.

Cuando Kagome sintió como el mercenario tocaba sus manos, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda e inesperadamente corrió fuera de la cabaña, corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, como si sus pies tuvieran vida propia, se desplazó mucho más rápido que cuando era perseguida por algún youkai.

La curiosidad del mercenario se vio incrementada al ver como la sacerdotisa huía, preguntándose que debería hacer ante estos casos y pensó que lo mejor era esperar, aunque era lo que él más odiaba, esperar.

Bankotsu estaba aburrido dentro de aquella casucha, maldiciendo en todo momento a Naraku por dejarlo abandonado en quien sabe donde con esa niña caprichosa, sugiriéndole maliciosamente que se divirtiera con ella y por lo que pudo ver en la mirada del híbrido entendía perfectamente a que se refería, más no entendía para qué quería que lo hiciera. Dejando esas preguntas a un lado, el moreno salió por algo de leña y después fue por comida, los peces era lo único que no había escaseado en su menú, aunque siendo honestos, ya estaba harto de comer siempre lo mismo, deseaba por lo menos un sorbo de sake, así que fue a investigar a las cabañas abandonadas, con un poco de suerte encontraría alguna botella intacta, y lo hizo; entró a una de las cabañas y encontró un pequeña botella tirada en el suelo, la destapó y al percibir el fuerte olor del líquido sonrió triunfal.

—Al menos una sobrevivió—

Kagome detuvo sus pasos y se dio cuenta que ya se había alejado demasiado de la cabaña y que de nueva cuenta se encontraba en el lugar en donde habían matado a aquel demonio. Miró con detenimiento todo aquel lugar, los árboles sin frutos ni hojas le indicaban que el invierno ya había llegado, de repente el sol se reflejó en un objeto brillante, era la alabarda del mercenario, Banryu. Caminó sin ganas hasta ella, se sentó a un costado y abrazó sus rodillas, ocultando su rostro en estas.

Sin darse cuenta habían pasado ya varias horas desde que había salido de la cabaña, divagó en sus pensamientos y el hambre ni siquiera la sintió ya que estaba pensando en que hacer y lo que debió haber hecho. Reconoció, aunque demasiado tarde, en que debió haber escuchado la súplica de su madre.

— ¡Ay, no! Si no llego a casa en dos días, mamá se irá sin mí de vacaciones—musitó, ella había salido de casa con la promesa de volver a tiempo, ya que su madre le había pedido que esta vez no regresara a la época feudal, que sólo serían tres días de vacaciones ya que hacía años que no salían y lo que más deseaba ella era pasar tiempo juntos, como familia, pero Kagome no podía fallarle al equipo por ir a descansar y de nuevo regresó al lado de Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha—suspiró—espero que estés bien y no me odies por estar aquí con él, esta vez no es mi culpa—

Kagome cerró los ojos intentando pensar en las bellas orbes doradas del hanyou, con la punta de los dedos recorrió sus rosados labios recordando la calidez del beso de Inuyasha, pero esos recuerdos fueron reemplazados abruptamente por los de cierto moreno de ojos azules y larga trenza, tan sólo el volver a pensar en sus besos y sus atrevidas caricias le provocaba un intenso cosquilleo en su estomago, nuevamente la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas y los suspiros escaparon violentamente de su boca, enrojeció aun más al detectar que el dueño de aquellas sensaciones se acercaba, era ya demasiado tarde para correr de nuevo, él ya la había visto.

Lo miró acercarse con parsimonia y despreocupación, típico de aquel joven, observó con calma las facciones del muchacho, deteniendo su mirada sobre sus labios, sacudió su cabeza de manera negativa, intentando alejar esas locas ideas de ella.

—"No, yo amo a Inuyasha, yo lo amo" —pensó convencida de ello, aunque días antes ella había llorado por el muchacho al recordar sus azules ojos sin vida. —"¿O no?" —

—Oye—Bankotsu la llamó.

Kagome no supo en que momento él había llegado hasta donde ella estaba, lo miró nuevamente a los ojos, brillaban llenos de vida, lo cual hizo que ella casi llorara de nuevo, pero esta vez de alegría.

—Oye miko, pregunté qué si estabas bien—dijo al no obtener respuesta alguna.

Ella lo miró de nuevo y limpió sus ojos con la palma de su mano.

—Sí—fue todo lo que pudo decir.

— ¿Has estado todo este tiempo aquí? —

Kagome asintió y él esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

—No me digas ¿Acaso cuidabas de mi Banryu? —Kagome frunció molesta el ceño—mph, que considerada eres—dijo con sorna—vamos, regresemos, ya está oscureciendo, además una tormenta se acerca—Él tomó a Banryu del suelo y comenzó a caminar, deteniéndose al percatarse de que ella aun seguía sentada— ¿Qué esperas? —

Ella se levantó y caminó junto a él, ambos iban en silencio hasta llegar a la cabaña, sin percatarse que en lo alto, una avecilla volaba y sobre esta iba una pequeña pulga demonio, que los observaba con asombro.

— ¿Lo puedes creer mi viejo amigo? Años pasando por este mismo lugar y es la primera vez que veo esta isla—Myouga observaba el desolado lugar, una aldea completamente destruida y sin señales de vida, pero al pasar por el pequeño claro se sorprendió al ver a dos personas caminando.

—Deben ser los únicos sobrevivientes—pero algo llamó su atención, dos aromas muy conocidos para él.

— ¿Kagome-sama? —se preguntó incrédulo, era imposible que ella estuviera allí sin su amo y peor aun, con el hombre que Inuyasha había derrotado en el monte Hakurei y que tanto había hecho sufrir al hanyou hasta el grado de hacerlo llorar, entonces ¿Por qué ella estaba con el que alguna vez intentó asesinarlos? ¿Qué acaso ella no estaba enamorada de su joven amo?

—No, es muy pronto para deducir que ella esta con él por su cuenta. El amo debe enterarse de que ella esta aquí, debemos avisarle rápido, así que vuela joven amigo—le dijo al negro tordillo— ¡vuela como nunca antes lo habías hecho!—y este obedeció agitando más fuerte sus alas.

Ambos entraron a la cabaña, los negros nubarrones anunciaban la pronta llegada del aguacero.

—Preparé algo de comer, imagino que no has comido nada— Bankotsu se acercó hasta donde había dejado la comida de la chica y se la entregó —estoy aburrido del pescado, espero que no te desagrade comerte una gaviota—

Kagome sonrió.

—Gracias—

Bankotsu se retiró un poco mientras ella comía, agregó otro pedazo de leña al fuego y se sentó frente a este, en silencio observó con cuidado su alabarda, rogando en su interior que la sangre de aquel demonio no dejara huella en su preciada arma.

Kagome observaba cada gesto que el mercenario hacía, parecía disgustado, miraba el esmero que el muchacho ponía para limpiar su alabarda y su sonrisa llena de satisfacción al lograr quitar aquella mancha en la hoja de su arma, ella se preguntó ¿Por qué los hombres solían poner tanta dedicación en el cuidado de esas cosas? Después de todo eran sólo objetos.

— ¿Sabes por qué Naraku me envió aquí? —Ella preguntó, dejando a un lado el plato vacio.

—No—Él continuó limpiando a Banryu.

— ¿Por qué te envió a ti? —

—Para cuidarte—

— ¿Por qué? —

—Ya te lo dije, te necesita viva—Colocó la alabarda sobre la pared de madera.

—Pero ¿Por qué? —

—No lo sé—encogió los hombros.

— ¿Por qué no ha enviado entonces por nosotros? Digo, si es que me necesita viva—

—Yo que sé—contestó fastidiado.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos chicos se habían estado aproximando poco a poco el uno al otro.

— ¿Va a matarme? —

—No lo sé—

— ¿Tú lo harás? —

—Sí—

Kagome se tensó ante la respuesta y escudriño en los ojos del muchacho para ver que tan cierto era lo que acababa de revelarle.

Él pudo notar el miedo y la desilusión en la mirada de la sacerdotisa.

—Lo haré si sigues preguntando—

—Oh—fue todo lo que ella pudo contestar, abrazó sus rodillas y miró el fuego como si algo interesante se encontrara en este.

Bankotsu descubrió lo cerca que estaban, miró hacía su costado y Banryu estaba a un metro de él, no supo en que momento se fue recorriendo hasta llegar a ella, pues era totalmente imposible que la alabarda se moviera y lo mismo sucedió con el plato vacio de Kagome ¿Cómo pudo pasar? Si ambos seguían sentados, pero no en el mismo lugar.

—Es extraño—susurró y ella volteó a mirarlo con curiosidad.

— ¿Mm? ¿Qué es extraño? —lo observó directo a los ojos, perdiéndose por un breve instante en el rojizo reflejo del fuego en ellos.

—Sucede que yo estaba…—No pudo terminar, pues sintió un golpe en su boca cuando la joven miko se abalanzó sobre su cuello y le dio un brusco roce con sus labios— ¡wow! miko—la alejó apoyando ambas manos sobre los delicados hombros de la chica. Estaba completamente sorprendido por lo que la sacerdotisa acababa de hacer.

— ¡Lo siento! —exclamó apenada y se puso de pie alejándose de él.

—Ya habíamos pasado por esto antes—

—En serio… lo siento yo…—no supo que más decirle para excusarse y de nuevo no encontró otra forma de enfrentarlo más que salir huyendo… otra vez.

Bankotsu no supo como reaccionar, no sabía que debía hacer, pero sin pensarlo, él también se levantó y salió corriendo detrás de ella, estaba molesto cuando se descubrió persiguiéndola, como si fueran un par de niños ¡Ninguno de los dos tenían ya diez años!

Ella sabía que él la seguía, sentía vergüenza, no entendía por qué lo había besado, ahora sí pensaría que era una mujer fácil. Deseaba esconderse, deseaba que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara, pero en lugar de eso, sólo vio un frondoso árbol al cual trepar para esconderse entre sus gruesas ramas y eso fue lo que hizo.

Él la vio subir por el tronco, fastidiado rodó sus ojos ¿Acaso ella pensaba que él era un idiota para no darse cuenta de su ubicación? No, no era eso.

—Miko, baja ya y deja de portarte como una niña—

— ¡Soy una niña! —

—Eso ya lo estoy viendo, pero si no bajas de allí tumbaré el árbol—amenazó divertido.

— ¡No te atrevas! —gritó molesta.

—Esta bien, quédate allí, una fuerte tormenta se acerca y los rayos siempre caen en los árboles—

— ¡No me importa! Cualquier cosa es mejor que estar contigo—

— ¡No entiendo cuál es tu maldito problema! Ya estoy harto de tu estúpido jueguito, si lo que querías era besarme, por lo menos me hubieras avisado para no tomarme por sorpresa—dijo burlón. —Además, creí que ya te había enseñado a hacerlo—

Kagome enrojeció.

—No fue un beso, ni siquiera me apetece besarte—dijo llena de orgullo, trataba de negarlo.

—Tienes razón, eso no fue un beso, fue un golpe—dijo con sorna y una sonrisa triunfal se dibujo en su rostro al escuchar como la sacerdotisa agarraba aire para responderle, sin embargo para eso ella no tenía respuesta.

Kagome bufó molesta por el comentario, cómo deseaba tirarle una piedra en la cara para borrarle la estúpida sonrisa, sin embargo, a su alcance no había ninguna, pero si sus zapatos.

Bankotsu esquivó hábilmente el primer zapatazo, pero el segundo no lo esperaba y este le golpeó en el hombro.

— ¡Ya me cansé! —rugió molesto por el golpe, y cuando las primeras gotas de la tormenta cayeron sobre su rostro subió decidido a darle una buena lección a esa niña malcriada.

— ¡Aléjate! —ordenó ella y trató de subir aun más.

Pero Bankotsu era demasiado rápido, mucho más que ella y la agarró del tobillo, la atrajo hacia él, la agarró con fuerza echándola sobre su hombro.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Odioso! —golpeaba con los puños la espalda del mercenario.

— ¡Ya me aburriste! —Saltó del árbol y sólo pudo escuchar como el aire escapaba de la boca de la miko al golpearse el estómago con el hombro de Bankotsu. —Así me gusta—y sin importarle que Kagome estuviera pataleando comenzó a caminar.

La lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte, Bankotsu en verdad estaba molesto, no sólo tenía que mojarse, sino que también tenía que llevarla a ella en sus hombros, temía que si la dejaba en el suelo ella echaría a correr de nuevo; el cabello húmedo de su flequillo se pegaba a su rostro y las gotas que resbalaban por su frente entraban a sus ojos, de vez en cuando los frotaba con su mano para retirar el agua y así poder ver mejor por donde caminaba.

Kagome no paró de gritar durante varios minutos, estaba molesta con él por haberla rechazado, se sentía herida en su orgullo e internamente se regañaba a si misma por sus impulsos, no había duda para ella, Bankotsu sólo la había besado por molestar a Inuyasha, se sentía como una tonta por haber sido tan ilusa al pensar que era por ella, aun cuando él ya se lo había hecho saber la primera vez que lo vio, pero en su segundo encuentro él había sido tan diferente, él le había dicho que la buscaba porque quería estar con ella.

Al entrar a la cabaña Bankotsu dejó caer a Kagome al piso, esta sólo se quejó y se levantó enardecida.

—No entiendo cuál es tu problema ¡En verdad no te entiendo! —Bankotsu alzó la voz y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Eres tú! —

— ¿Yo? ¡Yo no te hice nada como para que actuaras de esa manera, no te entiendo!—

—No me importa, ya no quiero hablar contigo—Se cruzó de brazos y volteó hacia otro lado.

—En verdad te comportas como una niña— Movió la cabeza a manera de negación, se estaba dando por vencido.

—Ya te lo dije soy una…niña—

— ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! eres demasiado infantil y ya me estoy hartando—

— ¿Y qué harás? ¿Matarme? No lo creo, Naraku me necesita viva—Kagome puso sus manos sobre la cintura.

—Tks, como digas, pero yo ya me cansé de discutir contigo—y comenzó a quitarse la parte superior de su ropa quedando en pantalón, el cual estaba lleno de lodo, luego colocó su yukata junto al fuego, en verdad no quería seguir con esta discusión que no lo llevaba a ningún lado, lo mejor sería ignorarla y dormir tranquilo, sabía que ella no podría salir de la isla.

Kagome rodó los ojos molesta y se volteó hacia otro lado ¿Acaso le daba igual desnudarse delante de ella? Ó ¿Tenía complejo de exhibicionista?

—Te odio—musitó ella.

— ¿Por qué? —Ella no contestó. —Es porque no correspondí a tu… "beso" ni siquiera me diste tiempo —contestó burlón mientras se cubría con una de las mantas, ya que el frío comenzaba a calarle. —Si me odias tanto entonces ¿Por qué me besaste? Inuyasha no se encuentra aquí para hacerte una escenita de celos—mencionó con ironía.

—No, yo te bese porque…me das lástima—dijo tajante, ella intentaba herirlo en su orgullo, tal como él lo había hecho, pues sabía que el moreno era demasiado vanidoso.

Bankotsu dejó caer su manta al piso, la miró fijamente a los ojos y caminó despacio hacia ella, Kagome se mantuvo en su lugar y lo desafió con la mirada, esta vez no huiría, no le demostraría ni un poco de miedo, pero cuando él levantó su mano y la dirigió hacia su mejilla, ella cerró los ojos instintivamente en ese justo momento.

El guerrero maldijo una y mil veces a Renkotsu por haberlo desafiado, su hermano lo conocía muy bien, era demasiado inteligente y sabía de sobra que su líder jamás dejaría pasar un reto de tal magnitud, pues su orgullo de macho estaba en juego y por su culpa no tomó a la sacerdotisa cuando tuvo la oportunidad en el monte Hakurei, sino, hubiera sido como siempre, la hubiera hecho suya a la fuerza, la hubiera dejado y por último…por último lo que ella hubiera hecho no era su problema, en cambio quiso jugar el estúpido juego de seducción y ella aun seguía viva, él seguía vivo y atrapado en una isla.

— ¿En serio eso es lo que sientes por mi? ¿Sólo…lástima? —Su tono de voz era suave, tranquilo y un tanto indignado, pero estaba decidido a hacer que la joven miko se retractara de lo que le acababa de decir.

Ella abrió sus ojos y de nuevo se perdió en el reflejo de sus pícaros ojos azules, los cuales se veían en ese instante un poco afligidos.

—Yo…no…—sólo balbuceó al sentir como su áspera mano la tomaba del mentón.

—Eso creí—Sonrió seductor.

—No seas tan engreí…—Él la silenció al colocar delicadamente sus dedos sobre los labios de Kagome, la observó por unos segundos, los ojos de la miko estaban demasiado abiertos por la sorpresa y ese suave sonrojo la hacía ver tan dulce y delicada.

—Creo que sé porque estas tan tensa—Sonrió seductoramente y reafirmó su agarré en el mentón de Kagome, obligándola a acercarse más a él. Ella estuvo a punto de decirle que estaba equivocado, pero él la calló con un beso un poco forzado y brusco.

Ella intentó empujarlo, pero él la tomó de la cintura con una mano y la apegó más a su cuerpo y con la otra mano la sujetó de la nuca para que no huyera de nuevo.

La besó con desesperación, con ansias de más, pues el dulce sabor de los labios de la sacerdotisa era embriagador para él.

Kagome le golpeó varias veces en el pecho para que la soltara, pero dejó de resistirse ante los besos del moreno; su pecho subía y bajaba con violencia en cada respiro que daba, pronto sus manos viajaron alrededor de la espalda desnuda del muchacho, disfrutando la calidez de su piel.

Bankotsu dejó de juguetear con los labios de la sacerdotisa y se acercó al oído de la miko para susurrarle.

—Tu ropa—dijo él al llevar sus manos hacia el improvisado obi de la joven sacerdotisa.

Kagome supo de inmediato lo que Bankotsu quería hacer y rápidamente sujeto la mano del mercenario, pero él se acercó completamente a la sacerdotisa y con la punta de su nariz comenzó a recorrer con delicadeza el pálido cuello de Kagome, aspirando profundamente el suave aroma, deleitándose con su tersa y juvenil piel, ella, débil y temblorosa fue dejando libre la fría extremidad del muchacho, permitiéndole continuar. Para la gran satisfacción del mercenario, un pequeño y casi inaudible gemido se escuchó salir de los rosados labios de la miko.

—Esta empapada—dijo con suavidad y retiró por completo el obi dejándolo caer al suelo, la yukata siguió el mismo camino que el cintillo. Él se alejó de ella un par de pasos y la observó con detenimiento, despacio, grabándola en su mente, mientras ella cubría su pecho con los brazos.

—"Por favor para, deja de mirarme se esa manera ¡Para!"—Suplicaba en su mente, pues Kagome se sentía apenada, era la primera vez que permitía que alguien observara su cuerpo semidesnudo.

Bankotsu apretó con fuerza sus parpados, él deseaba que le dejara tocarla, acariciarla, sentirla, pero en lugar de hacer lo que en ese momento quería, retrocedió hasta donde estaba el futon y tomó una de las mantas, regresó a paso lento, sin dejar de mirarla la cubrió con la manta y la abrazó con fuerza, acercándola cada vez más a su cuerpo.

—No quiero que enfermes—Le susurró al oído.

Kagome se sonrojó aun más, una agradable sensación recorría su cuerpo a gran velocidad, al igual que aquel travieso cosquilleo en su estomago ¿Por qué no podía rechazarlo? ¿Desde cuándo él tenía ese tipo de control sobre su cuerpo, sobre ella? Tanto como para obligarla a robarle un beso al guerrero, tanto que en ese momento no podía articular una sola frase coherente… ah sí, desde que le permitió besarla la primera vez…y la segunda y la tercera.

Bankotsu escondió su cara entre el cuello y el castaño cabello de la sacerdotisa, no podía alejarse de ella, estaba tan unido a su cuerpo que podía sentir el palpitar alocado del corazón de la muchacha.

La joven sacerdotisa no quería sentir que traicionaba a su equipo o que rompía su promesa a Inuyasha, pensó en gritarle que se alejara, pero una sola palabra escapó de su boca como un suave suspiró…

—Bankotsu—y lo abrazó, recargó su mejilla sobre el varonil pecho de Bankotsu, con la punta de sus dedos recorrió despacio la fuerte y desnuda espalda del mercenario, olvidándose por completo de Inuyasha y de la promesa que le había hecho.

Continuará…

Hola chicas!

Aquí les escribe de nuevo la aparecida, jejeje, créanme que no era mi intención tardar tanto, pero estaba algo ocupadilla y cuando llegaba a mi casa en lo único en lo que pensaba era en dormir y en los fines de semana me la paso también fuera de mi casa, pero aquí estoy de nuevo y quiero agradecerles a todas las que me escribieron sus comentarios, les mando un besote y ellas son:

**Tentacion Prohibida, Inuyany, Natsuki Hikari, AllySan, princserekou, Sele-TheBest, Hitomi, Marizabel, Jazmin56, Camila Fanel, Naty72**

**Pero sobretodo...Gracias AllySan.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hola chicas!

Antes que nada pido una diculpa por la tardanza, proya estoy de nuevo aquí y espero que les agrade el capi.

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Rumiko T.

Advertencia: ligero lemon.

**Capítulo 11:**

Bankotsu comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras que con sus manos atraía la cadera de la joven y la apegaba a la suya.

Un incesante cosquilleo recorría el cuerpo entero de Kagome, el cálido contacto de los labios del mercenario sobre su cuello hacia que sus piernas tambalearan y que su respiración se entrecortara; pero nuevamente las palabras de Inuyasha resonaron en su cabeza — "Prométeme que no volverás a verlo" — e inmediatamente empujó al mercenario — "él es peligroso" — era como si el contacto con su piel la quemara y aquel maldito hormigueo en su estómago que no cesaba, no la dejaba respirar con normalidad ni la dejaba hablar con tranquilidad.

—No vas a jugar conmigo—susurró.

— ¿Eh? —El mercenario parpadeó varias veces confundido — ¿Qué has dicho? —

—No vas a jugar conmigo Bankotsu—habló con firmeza.

El semblante de Bankotsu lucía fastidiado, dejó escapar un resoplido en señal de cansancio. En verdad lo que menos quería era discutir, estaba cansado pues mientras ella meditaba en aquel campo, él se había dedicado a reparar una pequeña barcaza que encontró en la playa un par de día atrás que estaba un poco destrozada y después cubrió los hoyos en el techo de la cabaña para estar bien resguardados de la tormenta de esa noche.

—Piensa lo que quieras miko, yo voy a dormir—recogió la manta que minutos atrás había dejado en el suelo y caminó de nuevo hacia el futon.

—No vas a utilizarme para hacerle daño a Inuyasha—

—Sí, como digas—él no estaba acostumbrado a convencer a ninguna mujer y este no era el momento para comenzar.

— ¿Me estás escuchando? —se sintió ignorada y eso le molestó demasiado.

—Sí—contestó cansino, se quitó el pantalón, el cual estaba empapado y lleno de lodo, limpio sus pies y se metió entre las mantas.

— ¿Me estás ignorando? —

—Sí—dijo tajante.

—Déjame decirte que no vas a utilizarme para molestar a Inuyasha—Reiteró.

—Dime una cosa sacerdotisa—La miró despectivo— ¿Te has fijado bien a tu alrededor? —

Kagome no entendía a qué venía esa pregunta.

—Te pregunté que si ya te fijaste bien a tu alrededor—subió el tono de voz.

Ella seguía sin comprender, claro que se había fijado a su alrededor ¿Y qué? no había nada interesante.

—No sé que demonios quieres que vea—Cruzó sus brazos y arrugó el ceño.

—Simple, Inuyasha no esta aquí, así que lo que no ve no le afecta—contestó burlón —además, si quisiera molestarlo no te utilizaría a ti ¿No lo crees? —

Kagome se tensó y lo miró con desdén, ella entendió perfectamente a que se refería el mercenario, ó más bien a quien.

—Ubícate ¿Por qué no lo aceptas de una buena vez? —Sonrió con sorna — Él no te corresponde. —

El semblante de Kagome entristeció.

—Ya lo sé—habló con desgano y con lentitud caminó hasta su futón y se recostó derrotada.

— ¿Por qué seguir los pasos de un hombre que se la pasa huyendo de ti? —preguntó con insensibilidad.

—Él no huye de mí—ella se defendió.

— ¿Ah no? Dime entonces ¿Cómo fue que te conocí en el monte de las ánimas? —

— ¡Basta! Él no huía de mí—

— ¿Quieres decir que te avisó a donde y con quien iba? —Ironizó—Como digas—

Bankotsu examinó cautelosamente las reacciones de la joven y por un instante pensó que su hermano Jakotsu tenía razón, las mujeres no sólo traen problemas, sino que eran difíciles de entender, en un momento te besan con deseo y al otro te rechazaban como apestado, definitivamente, si lo que Naraku quería era desquitarse por haber fallado su misión anterior, lo había logrado, estaba pagando y con creces y lo más seguro era que el maldito de Renkotsu se estaría retorciendo de la risa por la situación que él estaba pasando.

—Niña estúpida—resopló molesto y también se recostó, parecía una guerra de quién soportaba más dándole la espalda al otro.

—Tú lo serás—respondió.

Y ambos se fueron quedando dormidos poco a poco.

Ya entrada la madrugada, el frío del invierno y la humedad de la tormenta comenzaron a hacer estragos en el ambiente, la poca leña que había en la fogata se había consumido casi por completo y el traer más leña de afuera no era ninguna opción, de nada serviría traer maderos, no húmedos, sino mojados.

Kagome se despertó al sentir sus pies congelados, sus dientes castañeaban tanto que por un momento imaginó que despertaría al león que dormía a escasos dos metros de ella. Ahora sí sería difícil volver a conciliar el sueño, el frío aunado a los ronquidos del mercenario no se lo permitirían. Trató de guardar su calor corporal al atraer sus rodillas hacia el pecho, pero fue inútil.

—Tal vez un puntapié en las costillas ayude—Lo miró con desdén—Aunque…tal vez más mantas ayuden—Tomó todas las mantas de su futon y se dirigió hasta donde estaba el moreno y se arrodilló a su lado, con una mano lo zarandeó varias veces hasta que este reaccionó. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiró, ella dormiría caliente y él despertaría y dejaría de roncar por un instante, tal vez hasta que ella volviera a conciliar el sueño.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres? —preguntó con pereza.

—Hace frío—

—Yo no lo siento—se acomodó de nuevo.

—Pero yo sí—

—Pon más leños—

—Pero ya no hay—

—Cúbrete con las mantas—

—Lo hice, pero aun tengo frío—

—Acércate a la fogata—

—Ya casi se extingue—

Bankotsu se levantó y con los ojos medio abiertos la miró.

—No pienso salir por más leña, si quieres hazlo tú—replicó adormilado.

—No te estoy pidiendo que vayas por más leña, además esta muy mojada—

—Entonces no puedo hacer nada— y volvió a recostarse.

— ¿Puedo dormir junto a ti?—

Bankotsu se apartó dejándole un poco de espacio, estaba medio dormido y ni cuenta se dio de lo que hacía.

—Me da igual—

Kagome tomó eso como un sí, colocó sus mantas sobre las del moreno, así serían más y dormiría más calientita y se metió al futón, que agradable sensación, no se explicaba como, un cuerpo que supuestamente ya estaba muerto, desprendía tanto calor. Todo era agradable, excepto los ronquidos de Bankotsu, mas les resto importancia y se fue acercando cada vez más al cálido mercenario mientras intentaba quedarse dormida.

* * *

El anciano Myouga había volado casi toda la noche, su joven tordo ya se notaba exhausto, pero allí estaba la cabaña de la sacerdotisa Kaede y posiblemente su amo se encontraba allí.

Todos en la aldea estaban dormidos y nadie se percataría de una ave y mucho menos de una pequeña pulga, entraría y despertaría a su amo; pero su sorpresa fue grande, en la cabaña no había nadie más que la anciana sacerdotisa y, por el aroma casi nulo de Inuyasha, suponía que este no había estado por allí en varios días.

—Esto si que será un problema—salió de nuevo hasta donde se encontraba la pequeña avecilla —descansemos aquí, por la mañana hablaré con la anciana, te mereces un buen descanso joven amigo—un graznido fue la respuesta que obtuvo en agradecimiento.

* * *

Kagome no podía dormir, ya no tenía frío, de hecho el calor era demasiado agradable y Bankotsu ya no estaba roncando, en realidad sólo escuchaba su respiración relajada, no, no había cosa en el exterior que espantara su sueño, sino todo lo contrario, eran sus pensamientos los que no la dejaban en paz; era un poco de enojo con el muchacho que dormía a su lado por decirle que Inuyasha no la quería, con un ligero toque de remordimiento y reproche hacia ella misma, eso y además el cosquilleo en su vientre y en su pecho que sentía al recordar todas la veces que el mercenario la había besado. Levantó su mano con indecisión, quería acariciar con la punta de sus dedos la varonil espalda del mercenario, pero temía despertarlo, se veía tan tranquilo, tan dulce, no, ya no pudo resistir más ¿Por qué no hacerlo? ¿Por qué negarse a hacer lo que sentía?

Suavemente delineó la espalda del muchacho, dibujando figuras inciertas en esta, pero a su mente regresaron los dolorosos recuerdos vividos en el monte Hakurei, la imagen del cuerpo del moreno destrozado y de sus ojos sin vida hicieron que un par de lágrimas escaparan de sus castaños ojos y abrazó con delicadeza el cuerpo del muchacho, de manera casi imperceptible, como un suave roce recargó su frente sobre la varonil espalda, sólo esperaba no haberlo despertado.

Bankotsu había despertado cuando sintió como si una corriente eléctrica estuviera recorriendo su espina dorsal, pero eran las delicadas caricias de ella las que le provocaban esa peculiar sensación, sin embargo no se movió, permitió que ella continuara con lo que estaba haciendo, era agradable; él estaba a punto de voltearse hacia donde ella estaba, pero al escucharla llorar en silencio se quedó inmóvil y confundido por la actitud de la sacerdotisa, en verdad no entendía que estaba pasando por la mente de ella y el por qué cambiaba tan repentinamente de humor.

La dejó llorar hasta que por fin se quedó dormida, volteó hacia ella y pasó su brazo bajo el cuello de la joven y la atrajo hacia él, acurrucándola en su pecho, dio un suave beso en la frente de Kagome y sus párpados se fueron cerrando poco a poco hasta quedarse dormido también.

A la mañana siguiente Kagome abrió sus ojos con pereza, estaba sola en el futon, lo cual la hizo sentir un poco afligida y decepcionada, con la mirada buscó alguna señal del mercenario, pero ni siquiera notaba el resplandor del fragmento cerca de donde estaba. Angustiada se levantó de inmediato y buscó su ropa, ella pensó que él la había dejado sola en esa isla, qué se había atrevido a abandonarla. Por un momento el pánico la invadió, prefería tolerar su burla a quedarse sola en una isla en donde todos sus habitantes ya estaban muertos.

Kagome se vistió velozmente y salió de la cabaña, la temperatura había descendido aun más, hasta podía ver el vapor saliendo de su boca. Entró de nuevo a la casucha y tomó algo con que abrigarse y de nuevo salió apurada a buscarlo. Lo buscó en varios lugares, ella no sabía exactamente los sitios que él frecuentaba, aunque nunca perdía de vista el resplandor de su fragmento, generalmente se separaban durante toda la mañana y por la tarde se reunían a comer; Kagome traía la comida y Bankotsu la esperaba en la cabaña debido a su anterior ceguera, pero temía que esta vez no fuera así, pues él ya podía ver y ahora podía marcharse si quería.

—Soy una egoísta—movió su cabeza de un lado al otro —debería estar feliz porque él ya puede ver—Y caminó hasta la playa para conseguir algún pescado para comer y fue entonces que percibió el brillo del fragmento que llevaba el mercenario, caminó más aprisa, sobre todo al notar que este resplandor provenía de un pequeño barco ¿Acaso él pensaba abandonarle?

* * *

Bankotsu había pasado toda la mañana trabajando en la pequeña barcaza.

—Tengo que terminarlo, estoy harto de estar aquí, odio esperar—

Se recostó por un instante, estaba agotado, casi no había dormido y llevaba horas trabajando. Escuchó los rápidos pasos de la sacerdotisa al subir por la borda, pero ni si quiera se inmutó, ni abrió los ojos, la escuchó jadeando, estaba agitada, pensó que seguro venía a regañarlo.

Ella se quedó inmóvil frente a él por unos instantes, lo observó con alivio, no se había ido sin ella y eso la hizo sentir muy feliz.

—Bankotsu—lo llamó en voz baja.

Él abrió sus ojos al escucharla y volteó a verla, mientras acomodaba un brazo detrás de su nuca.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó al notar que la sacerdotisa se veía un poco feliz, pero parecía como si quisiera llorar.

De repente la mirada de Kagome se volvió severa.

— ¿No quieres hablar? —Se sentó y la miró por unos segundos—bueno—encogió los hombros y se recostó nuevamente en la fría madera del pequeño barco y cerró de nuevo los ojos.

No es que ella no quisiera hablar, sino que un nudo en su garganta se lo impedía, estaba molesta con el muchacho, feliz de verle, pero molesta por haberla hecho pensar que la había dejado. En esos breves segundos de silencio, ella misma se recriminó por sentir esa dependencia hacia aquel asesino, pensando que ella no podría estar ya sin él, sin embargo también se defendió a si misma, llegando a la conclusión, no tan alejada de la realidad, de que era el miedo a quedarse sola en una isla abandonada y a la pronta merced de Naraku.

Caminó a paso lento hasta llegar al lado de Bankotsu y se arrodilló junto a él.

La había escuchado acercarse, pero aun así mantuvo los ojos cerrados, no tenía nada de que preocuparse, pensó que si ella trataba de hacer algo osado como tratar de enterrarle un puñal, él la detendría con facilidad, además no era sencillo matarlo debido al fragmento que llevaba en su cuello, a menos que este le fuera arrebatado, fue entonces que él recordó que ella podía ver los fragmentos de la perla y abrió sus ojos rápidamente y trató de incorporarse de igual manera, pero Kagome había puestos las manos delicadamente sobre su pecho y suavemente unió sus labios a los de él, por un instante él no reaccionó, pero no tardó en corresponder a aquella dulce caricia de la misma forma, dejándose llevar por un beso inocente y puro, tal como la última vez que la vio en el monte Hakurei.

Kagome se separó y lo miró de manera coqueta.

—Por lo menos esta vez no te golpeé—sonrió tímidamente.

No hubo palabra alguna por parte del mercenario, sin embargo levantó ambas manos y con sus palmas le cubrió las mejillas.

—A veces no te entiendo—

—Lo sé—

Y él la atrajo hacia él y volvió a besarla con desesperación, lentamente bajó las manos hasta llegar a la esbelta cintura de Kagome y con facilidad la levantó y la sentó sobre su regazo.

Kagome se separó de los cálidos labios del joven y examinó con detenimiento el relajado rostro del muchacho y su semblante paso de uno apasionado a uno lleno de nostalgia.

—Por favor, dime que no estas así por Inuyasha—preguntó aburrido, pero preocupado al verla de esa manera.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces? —

—Bankotsu…—

— ¿Mm? —

—La vida te ha dado una segunda, más bien una tercera oportunidad y…—hizo una pausa tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas—prométeme que no morirás—

— ¿Es por eso qué llorabas anoche? —

—Yo…no…—

— ¿Por mi? —la mirada del joven se suavizó, un par de pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban en su azulina mirada, levantó su mano y la colocó sobre la cabeza de la sacerdotisa y revolvió el cabello de su flequillo mientras le sonreía enternecido.

Aunque eso hizo que Kagome sonriera un poco, ella volvió a retomar el tema con seriedad.

— ¿Siempre tomas las cosas a la ligera Bankotsu? —cuestionó con severidad. —No quiero volver a verte así, yo…yo…me dolió verte muerto, me duele el sólo imaginarlo—sollozó—por favor prométeme que no morirás—

—No puedo hacer eso—su sonrisa se desvaneció—después de todo, algún día todos tenemos que morir ¿No? —sonrió de medio lado.

—Lo sé, pero aun así me duele—cubrió sus ojos con las manos, no quería que la viera llorar.

—Oye, yo ya estoy muerto, de hecho has estado besando a un zombi—nuevamente estaba bromeando.

— ¡Deja de jugar! —

—Oye, tranquila—la abrazó tratando de consolarla—si lo que quieres es que no te entregue a Naraku, no lo haré si me lo pides, pero no puedo prometerte no morir—él habló en serio esta vez.

Kagome no pudo reprimir más el dolor que sentía y grandes gotas saladas resbalaron desde sus ojos y él la abrazó con ternura.

—No puedo hacerlo—susurró.

Ella gimió dolorosamente.

—No pienses en eso—le suplicó.

—Bankotsu, tú no sabes lo que sentí al verte, no quiero volver a verte así ¡No quiero perderte de nuevo! —Se separó de él y gritó desesperada.

Bankotsu se quedó callado.

—Te amo—susurró.

Completamente callado.

Bankotsu sintió como una oleada fría le recorría a gran velocidad todo el cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta los pies, nunca alguien le había dicho esas palabras, ni siquiera recordaba si su madre lo había hecho.

La abrazó de nuevo, ahora con más fuerza y besó con delicadeza su cabello.

—Lo prometo—Las palabras salieron de su boca impulsivamente. —"mas no sé si pueda cumplírtelo" —pensó.

Kagome limpió sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano y nuevamente lo besó.

—Te amo—

— ¿Estas segura? —

—Tal vez—

—Eso basta—

Y sellaron sus labios con un beso apasionado. Jugando con la húmeda lengua de la miko, la tomó por la cintura y ella colocó sus piernas a los costados de las de Bankotsu, mientras lo abrazaba del cuello y continuaba disfrutando del dulce aliento del guerrero.

Bankotsu besaba a Kagome con desesperación, estaba embelesado con el dulce sabor de sus labios y embriagado con el suave aroma que desprendía sus cabellos, sus fuertes y ásperas manos recorrían incansables aquel femenino cuerpo, arrancando armoniosos suspiros de la joven sacerdotisa.

Él abrió la yukata de la miko para sentir la tersa y juvenil piel bajo sus palmas, abandonó por breves segundos aquellos jugosos labios y contempló el hermoso sonrojo que adornaba el bello rostro de Kagome, hambriento de ella comenzó a besarle el cuello, besó ansioso la blanca piel y fue recorriéndola hasta llegar a sus turgentes pechos, atrapó con sus labios uno de los endurecidos pezones.

Esta no era la primera vez que el mercenario tocaba sus pechos, aunque si era la primera vez que él acariciaba estos por debajo de su ropa, sentía sus manos calientes sobre su piel mientras sus dedos jugaban con sus pezones. Kagome se estremeció ante el húmedo contacto y entrelazó sus dedos detrás de la nuca del guerrero, atrayéndolo aun más hacia su pecho.

Ambos jóvenes se demostraban sus sentimientos entre besos y caricias; en la pequeña barcaza sólo resonaban los jadeos y suspiros.

Kagome no supo en que momento él le había quitado la ropa, sólo prestaba atención a las húmedas caricias que el mercenario repartía con su boca por todo su cuerpo, partes jamás tocadas por ningún otro hombre estaban siendo besadas por él, haciéndola gemir sonoramente al mismo tiempo que ella arqueaba su espalda hacia atrás.

Las manos del mercenario la sostuvieron de las caderas y lentamente la fue recostando sobre la vieja madera de aquel pequeño barco.

Las pequeñas manos de la miko quitaron torpemente la armadura del mercenario, nerviosa lo ayudó a sacarse su blanco atuendo, quería sentir su piel, quería sentir su calor.

Después de la larga sesión de besos y caricias, ambos cuerpos desnudos se unieron en uno sólo, Bankotsu había entrado en ella, moviéndose en un rítmico y suave vaivén mientras cedía el escozor de la joven, luego los movimientos del muchacho se volvieron desenfrenados, hasta provocar fuertes espasmos en el cuerpo de la miko que indicaban que estaba cerca el final, al mismo tiempo que él culminaba dentro de ella.

Bankotsu se dejó caer a un costado y ella se recostó sobre su pecho y abrazó su cintura, cruzaron algunas palabras, algunas tiernas y románticas, otras eran pícaras y sensuales, continuaron así por varios minutos, hasta que se sintieron demasiado relajados y cansados.

—Te amo Bankotsu—fueron las últimas palabras de la sacerdotisa antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

—Yo también te amo…Kagome—contestó él en voz baja mientras acoplaba su cuerpo al de ella.

* * *

Kaede le había informado a Myouga hacía donde se había dirigido Inuyasha y el anciano voló en su búsqueda con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo. Afortunadamente para la vieja pulga, Sango y Kirara habían retomado el camino hacia la aldea en caso de que Kagome hubiera escapado y se dirigiera hacia allí, así que, al encontrarse, el anciano le contó preocupado que había visto a la joven sacerdotisa.

— ¿Seguro que era ella? —El anciano asintió. —suba anciano, iremos en este instante por ella, debe estar muy asustada por estar sola en aquella isla desierta—

—No sólo eso, ella estaba con…—

— ¿Naraku? —

—No, con el guerrero Bankotsu—

—Esto no esta bien, debemos ir por Inuyasha, esta en aquella dirección—señaló hacía las montañas. —En un par de días estaremos allí—y el anciano subió al hombro. —No hay tiempo que perder—y Kirara puso su máximo esfuerzo para llegar con Inuyasha lo antes posible.

* * *

Inuyasha y Miroku esperaban con paciencia el regreso de Sango, tenían la esperanza de que ella llegara con noticias.

Mientras tanto Kikyou había tenido tiempo para analizar con cuidado el nuevo comportamiento del hanyou y darse cuenta lo mucho que él había cambiado, era mucho más dulce y tierno de nobles sentimientos, nuevas virtudes habían aflorado en él, la amistad era una de ellas; admitía sentirse un poco celosa de su reencarnación, pues aquella joven logró, en poco tiempo, lo que ella nunca pudo… cambiar el corazón de Inuyasha.

— ¿Sucede algo Kikyou? —Inuyasha se sentó junto a ella.

—Has cambiado Inuyasha—

— ¿De qué hablas? Yo siempre he sido así—

Kikyou sonrió con dulzura.

— ¿Es tan especial? —

— ¿Eh? —Inuyasha movió sus orejitas, no entendió lo que ella preguntaba.

—Es decir, ella, Kagome—

—Kagome—Inuyasha suspiró—ella lo es—

—Comprendo—Y ya no quiso seguir con esa charla que le hería. —No te preocupes, pronto la encontrarás—

Inuyasha conocía demasiado bien a Kikyou y pudo entender perfectamente lo que ella decía.

—No lo malinterpretes Kikyou, te amo, en serio, pero ella ha sido la única que ha creído en mi, aun cuando yo intenté matarla en varias ocasiones ella jamás huyó, ni me abandonó, aun cuando la he herido, ella continua siempre a mi lado, es por eso…—bajó la mirada—es por eso que yo nunca la abandonaré. —

— ¿Aun cuando ella y ese cadáver estuvieron juntos en el monte Hakurei…?—Ella estaba enterada por Bankotsu, más no sabía hasta que punto Bankotsu se había aprovechado de la vulnerable chiquilla.

—Sin importar lo que ellos hubieran hecho esa noche—

—Entiendo, ella es muy especial, así que…me tengo que retirar—sonrió con melancolía.

Inuyasha se levantó exaltado.

— ¡No Kikyou! Te dije que no lo mal interpretes, yo te amo—suplicó.

—No Inuyasha—lo abrazó—es algo que debo hacer, no puedo luchar más, no con ella—

—No lo hagas entonces—

—Debo irme—lo besó y luego se alejó de él—Hasta pronto—

—No—

—Adiós, Inuyasha—y Kikyou caminó con parsimonia, alejándose de él.

Inuyasha corrió hacia ella y la sujetó con fuerza de la cintura.

—No lo entiendes, ella es mi amiga, todos y cada uno de ellos es especial para mí, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, hasta Shippou, ellos son especiales porque son mis amigos, pero tú eres mi…mujer—

Kikyou giró hacia él y colocó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha y lo besó apasionadamente.

Inuyasha arrancó desesperado aquel traje de sacerdotisa y de la misma manera se deshizo se su roja vestimenta, besó con ahínco el cuello de Kikyou y luego mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, deteniéndose un segundo para susurrarle al oído.

—Te amo…Kikyou—

Sin importarles el frío, ni el que Miroku estuviera sólo, esperando lejos de allí, Inuyasha le demostró con besos, caricias y palabras dulces, lo que por ella sentía. Cuando Inuyasha se quedó profundamente dormido sobre el regazo de Kikyou , ella se removió con cuidado y se alejó sigilosamente, una mirada triste hacia el joven de plateados cabellos fue su silenciosa despedida.

Continuará…

¿Bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿No es sexy mi mercenario? Espero que les haya agradado, sé que me tarde, lo prometí en una semana, axter mala, axter mala, soy una impuntual, pero no es a propósito, cuando menos acuerdo el tiempo ya ha transcurrido demasiado rápido, jejeje, eso y que además lo rehíce 2 o 3 veces y este fue el que más me gustó y espero que a ustedes también.

Ok, quiero agradecer enormemente a quienes me han apoyado con sus comentarios y ellas son:

**Naty72, Tentacion Prohibida ,Camila Fanel, princserekou, AllySan, Hitomi ,****KiMi-HoShI****, ****navegante****, ****Sele-TheBest****, ****Natsuki Hikari**** y ****Jazmin56**

Pero sobretodo, gracias AllySan.


	12. Chapter 12

**Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de la grandiosa Rumiko T.**

Hola chicas! perdón por haber tardado tanto, pero en verdad el trabajo y la uni me absorven por completo, tanto que cuando llego a casa caigo cansandisima.

Bueno quiero decirles que en el capi anterior el lemon, no ea lemon, jaja, lo siento, bueno a manera de disculpas les dejo este capitulo un poco romántico y algo hot, digamos un ligero lemon.

**Capítulo 12:**

Miroku estaba pasmado escuchando los gemidos de Kikyou y por un lado agradeció que su dulce y casta Sango se había ido a la aldea a ver si de casualidad Kagome había regresado por su propia cuenta, de lo contrario, no sabía de que manera ella hubiera reaccionado, después de todo ella y Kagome eran muy amigas.

Varias veces golpeó su frente, fastidiado de aquellos arrumacos, se levantó y caminó lejos; desgraciadamente para él, los sonidos en el campo eran mucho más fuertes, así que regresó a su punto de partida y fue cuando se dio cuenta que la sacerdotisa se elevaba por los aires con la ayuda de sus serpientes caza almas.

—No lo entiendo—

Corrió hacia donde suponía que se encontraba el híbrido, quien estaba profundamente dormido, probablemente bajo algún hechizo de la sacerdotisa.

—Inuyasha—

Lo movió con insistencia, pero el joven no despertaba, sabía que sólo estaba dormido, lo sabía porque él aun seguía respirando.

Pasaron varias horas e Inuyasha abrió con pereza y lentitud los ojos; se sorprendió al ver a Miroku a su lado y se levantó confundido.

— ¿Kikyou? —con la mirada buscó en varias direcciones.

—Se ha ido.

—Pero… ¿Por qué? —La tristeza era evidente en la mirada del híbrido.

—No la juzgues a la ligera, Inuyasha, para ella ha sido demasiado tenso buscar a su rival en amores.

— ¿Rival en amores? —parpadeó varias veces — ¿De que hablas Miroku? No existe tal rival y ella lo sabe.

—Tal vez no Inuyasha, tal vez no— habló condescendiente—ahora comprendo porque la señorita Kagome estaba tan molesta— Miroku habló con cierto brillo pervertido en su mirada, pasó su mano alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha a manera de apoyo y felicitación por su gran hazaña.

—No sé a que te refieres—contestó nervioso.

—Vamos muchachote, ó la señorita Kikyou no sabe reprimir sus intensas expresiones o tú estas muy bien dotado—sonrió con malicia.

Inuyasha enrojeció con furia, supo inmediatamente a lo que el monje pervertido se refería y prefirió dar por terminada la plática.

—Déjate ya de tantas idioteces, mal pensado—

—No es mi culpa ser así, es mi maldición—

—Tratemos de alcanzar a Sango a ver si hay noticias de Kagome—Inuyasha intentaba evadir el tema por todos los medios.

—Es a lo que me refiero—

— ¿Qué dices? —

—Que no te sorprendas de que la señorita Kikyou se haya marchado—

—Ella prometió ayudarme—contestó cabizbajo.

—Aun así ¿No crees que es demasiado para ella?—

—Después me preocuparé por eso, ahora es más importante encontrar a Kagome—Inuyasha arrugó el ceño.

Kirara daba su mayor esfuerzo para volar lo más rápido posible, Sango estaba ansiosa por decirles que ya sabía en donde se encontraba la joven sacerdotisa, por fortuna para ella, Inuyasha y Miroku también habían estado caminando rumbo a la aldea, lo cual le ahorraría mucho tiempo a la exterminadora y además llegarían mucho antes de lo pensado a rescatar a Kagome.

—Sólo espero que Inuyasha no se haya marchado a otra parte—comentó Sango.

—Eso espero, mi amo es el único que puede derrotar a ese guerrero—

— ¡Maldito Naraku! ¿Qué diablos planea? —

—El joven Inuyasha esta cerca de aquí, puedo detectar su aroma—dijo la pulga.

—Que oportuno ¡Kirara! —La demonio se apresuró aun más.

No tardaron en hacer contacto visual con el híbrido y el monje, ambos corrían rumbo a la aldea, pero se detuvieron cuando Inuyasha percibió la esencia de sus compañeros.

— ¡Inuyasha! —Le llamó la joven, quien pronto descendió a tierra —El anciano Myouga la ha encontrado—

— ¡Dígame que se encuentra bien! —exigió Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que tomaba a la vieja pulga entre su pulgar y su índice.

—No lo puedo asegurar amo—contestó temeroso—el guerrero Bankotsu esta con ella, pero si nos apresuramos, tal vez lleguemos mañana al atardecer, Kirara esta un poco agotada.

Bankotsu llevaba varios minutos despierto, se giró hacia ella y colocó su mano sobre la esbelta cintura de la joven mientras contemplaba con detenimiento las finas facciones de la joven.

—No…no debió…ser—Kagome balbuceó dormida, ella estaba teniendo una pesadilla acerca de los momentos que vivió antes de llegar a la isla.

Bankotsu se acercó aun más a la joven y curioso esperó a que ella volviera a hablar.

— ¡Inuyasha!—

El joven sintió como si un balde de agua fría cayera en su espalda y miles de ideas invadieron su mente, pero optó por quedarse callado, aun cuando no quería hacerlo, aun cuando deseaba decirle tantas cosas, las palabras no salían de sus labios.

Ella despertó de golpe y al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada seria de Bankotsu, quien dejó de mirarla y se levantó sin mencionar ninguna palabra, tomó sus prendas y se vistió lo más rápido posible.

—Bankotsu—

Ni siquiera terminó de vestirse cuando abandonó la vieja barcaza, en verdad estaba molesto, estaba cansado de escuchar acerca Inuyasha.

— ¡Bankotsu espera!—Ella se dio cuenta perfectamente de lo que había dicho y la culpa la invadió de inmediato.

En ese momento él no sabía como reaccionar, nunca había tenido ese problema y nunca se había preocupado por tenerlo, justo en ese momento fue cuando las palabras de Jakotsu resonaron en su mente _"__Las mujeres son un problema, deberías evitarlas" _pero cómo evitarla cuando era la única persona en toda esa isla, además no deseaba hacerlo, él jamás se había esmerado tanto para seducir a una mujer, de hecho él nunca había seducido a una y no permitiría que el recuerdo de un estúpido hombre mitad bestia le quitara lo que él deseaba, estaba decidido a que Inuyasha no le arrebatara a esa sacerdotisa tal y como lo hizo con su vida. No, Inuyasha no le ganaría esta partida, no esta vez.

Sentía que estaba pagando sus pecados, estaba sufriendo por una mujer. La angustia de perderla le hacía sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho y también que el aire le faltaba, estaba inseguro de si mismo, de lo que ella sentía por él, sólo una cosa era cierta, ella aun no había dejado de amar completamente al joven mitad bestia, fue entonces que recordó su última lucha con Inuyasha:

"—_Veo que funcionó, te di en donde más te duele, apuesto a que te molesta que yo no le sea indiferente—_

— _¡Te equivocas! Ella sólo te utilizó para darme celos—Escupió Inuyasha."_

Bankotsu agitó molesto su alabarda contra aquellas aves que revoloteaban sobre la arena. Su mandíbula estaba completamente tensa al igual que su expresión, pero poco a poco esta se fue relajando.

—No debo enamorarme de ella_—_Se llevó la mano hasta el flequillo, mientras tapaba sus ojos, después miró con más tranquilidad lo que acababa de hacer y encogió los hombros _—_bueno al menos ya tenemos la comida y la cena_—_

Kagome quiso levantarse y correr detrás de él, pero sentía una pequeña molestia en su entrepierna y miró con tristeza la sangre seca que había en esta, por un instante sintió angustia y decepción de ella misma, reprochándose el haber sido tan débil, ya que ella siempre imaginó que Inuyasha sería el primer y único hombre de su vida; después se sintió avergonzada, arrepentida y por último atemorizada por lo que dijo. Justo en ese momento maldijo la costumbre de hablar dormida.

— ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué pensará de mí? ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? —tomó la ropa y la abrazó para cubrir su cuerpo. Ella lloró amargamente.

Bankotsu entró a la barcaza y escuchó los sollozos de la joven, por unos segundos titubeó. ¿Qué debería hacer o decir? Después de todo, las mujeres son impredecibles.

Kagome levantó su rostro y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos.

— ¿Qué sucede? —se arrodilló juntó a ella.

—Yo…me siento…—hablaba entrecortado—avergonzada, perdóname yo…no, en verdad lo siento—sollozó.

— ¿Avergonzada? No tienes por qué—sonrió calmado, pues trataba de disimular su molestia—No pasó nada —

Kagome arrugó el ceño al escucharle decir esto.

—Ahora levántate y ven a comer algo, los ruidos de tu estómago no me dejaron dormir—Kagome enrojeció— y además tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer, ya que no tenemos leña para la fogata de la noche—Evitó por completo el tema.

Bankotsu se levantó y le dio la mano a la joven para que esta se levantara.

Ella aceptó la ayuda, tomó la ropa y rápidamente se vistió, pues un delicioso aroma proveniente del exterior hizo que su estómago gruñera con más fuerza, la risa suave del mercenario la hizo sonrojarse.

—Andando—Salió del barco, Kagome lo siguió.

Bankotsu le señaló la comida y de inmediato se alejó de ella, dejándola sola.

Durante el resto del día se dedicaron a buscar madera, encontrarla fue mucho más difícil que encontrar alimento, pues toda la leña estaba completamente húmeda por la lluvia. Kagome tuvo que buscar en las demás cabañas muebles secos que pudieran quemar, mientras tanto se preguntaba qué le había querido decir Bankotsu con "No pasó nada".

El sol dejaba ver sus últimos rayos de ese día, aunque las grises nubes del cielo no lo habían dejado brillar con todo su esplendor, lo que le indicó a la joven que ya era hora de regresar a la cabaña. Caminó con lentitud, sabía perfectamente que él estaría allí, lo había estado evitando durante todo el día, no quería imaginar que ella había sido una aventurilla y ya tenía miedo de saber que así era; además estaba tan indiferente, probablemente debido a que gritó el nombre de Inuyasha, por lo menos eso deseaba ella, y no que fuera porque él ya había obtenido lo que quería. Abrazó con fuerza los maderos que llevaba en sus brazos al recordar lo sucedido dentro del barco, en realidad había pensado todo el tiempo en eso y agradecía que él no estuviera cerca, ya que era seguro que se burlaría de ella por suspirar cada dos minutos.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la cabaña, podía ver la luz que salía de esta indicándole que pronto llegaría y que él ya estaba allí.

Bankotsu escuchó los pasos de la joven que se acercaba y observó como entraba con dificultad por aquella puertecilla, él se levantó y cargó los leños que ella llevaba en sus brazos, aventándolos a rincón de la cabaña.

—Preparé el baño, hay agua caliente en esa vasija—señaló un recipiente que estaba en un rincón, este era lo suficientemente grande para que ella se metiera en él.

— ¿Debo bañarme ahí? —

—No miraré, si eso te preocupa, pero si quieres puedes seguir bañandote con agua fría—encogió sus hombros con indiferencia.

Ella negó en silencio y caminó hasta donde estaba el agua y comenzó a desvestirse dejando que su ropa cayera al suelo, metió primero un pie, el agua estaba tibia y pronto se metió completamente.

Varias veces volteó a ver que el joven no mirara, pero el simplemente estaba entretenido cuidando lo que cocinaba en la fogata y sólo podía ver su espalda. Al sentirse completamente limpia decidió que ya era hora de salir del agua, sólo había un problema, había olvidado acercar una manta para secarse, por lo que debía salir del agua y secarse con lo primero que encontrara y rápido, pues hacía mucho frío y el agua ya se había enfriado también.

Bankotsu levantó la mirada al escuchar el sonido del agua cuando ella salía, volteó hacia la joven y tomó una de las mantas que estaban junto a él, caminó hasta ella y la envolvió con cuidado.

—Yo…gracias—ella se había sorprendido cuando sintió que él la cubría, pues todo fue tan rápido que no lo vio venir.

Bankotsu regresó a su lugar y le dio espacio a la joven para que se vistiera, ella buscó entre la ropa limpia algo cálido para cubrirse. No había mucho de donde escoger, la mayoría de las prendas que encontró estaban demasiado desgastadas, afortunadamente su pantalón, que era lo único que le pertenecía, estaba seco, así que se vistió y se sentó frente a la fogata, retirada de donde él se encontraba, evitando así la mirada del guerrero.

El mercenario sólo observaba.

Ambos comieron en silencio, al terminar, él se levantó y retiró los utensilios en los que comieron, después se sentó junto a ella.

—Bankotsu…yo—no sabía como empezar, él sólo volteó a verla—…no acostumbro a hacer esto—enrojeció de nuevo. —Fue un error, lo siento—

Bankotsu arrugó el ceño, pensó que ella hablaba de lo sucedido entre ellos dos y sin decir nada, caminó hasta el muro que quedaba frente a él y se deslizó sobre este, dejando caer su cuerpo con pesadez, le daba pereza tener que discutir ese tema con ella y sobre todo cuando en el rostro de la miko se dibujaba la duda acerca de lo que quería o no, él podía darse cuenta de que la joven se veía arrepentida y demasiado confundida. No, definitivamente no quería discutir con ella, no podía hacerlo, al menos no ahora.

— ¿No dirás nada? —mas ese no era el caso de ella, pues deseaba conocer lo que él pensaba.

El mercenario relajó su rostro y con suavidad cerró sus parpados, tal vez si la ignoraba ella dejaría de hablar. Ansiaba salir de la cabaña y dar un pequeño paseo, pero afuera una tormenta azotaba la isla.

—Bankotsu…—se acercó a él cautelosamente y levantó su mano para tocarle el hombro.

El guerrero se levantó al sentir el contacto de la joven y poco le importó la tromba, sólo deseaba salir, estaba angustiado y sentía un fuerte nudo en su garganta, le dolía respirar, mas no entendía el por qué, nunca había estado en una situación similar, era la primera vez que él se interesaba emocionalmente en una mujer y luego ella le dice que lo ama y después que todo fue un error ¿Por qué tenía que doler?

— _¿Acaso será verdad lo que me dijo ese mitad bestia? ¿Ella me esta utilizando?_ —

Bankotsu salió de la cabaña con esa duda en su mente, iba tan concentrado en si mismo que no escuchó la voz de la sacerdotisa que le llamaba insistentemente, ni siquiera puso atención a la lluvia que golpeaba con fuerza su rostro.

Kagome le llamó varias veces, pero él ni siquiera la miró, en verdad se lo veía demasiado molesto y ella pensó que no era para menos, llamar a alguien por otro nombre después de tener intimidad no era nada agradable.

Mas todo era una simple confusión, ella le dijo que se arrepentía, pero no de haberlo hecho con él, sino por el error que cometió al gritar el nombre de Inuyasha.

Varias horas pasaron desde que Bankotsu había salido, era ya de madruga, hacía demasiado frío y él aun no regresaba.

Kagome estaba muy preocupada por el guerrero testarudo. Intentó dormir sin éxito, lo estaba esperando, pero tenía la incertidumbre de que regresara.

Bankotsu se refugió en una de las tantas cabañas que había en la isla, pero aun así el frío le estaba calando hasta los huesos, así que solo lo soportó con orgullo durante un buen rato, mientras aprovechó para poner en orden sus ideas y disminuir su coraje, quería evitar a toda costa cometer alguna estupidez en contra de la joven, pues le resultaba muy difícil reprimir sus impulsos cuando estaba enojado y siempre actuaba con imprudencia en ese estado.

Al sentirse completamente calmado, decidió regresar a la cabaña, quería quitarse la ropa húmeda y dormir calentito en su futon, sólo esperaba que ella estuviera dormida para evitarse la pena de dar explicaciones.

Kagome se levantó varias veces durante la noche para asomarse al exterior, quería saber si su compañero se encontraba bien, estaba unos cuantos minutos de pie y luego regresaba a su lugar con la esperanza de conciliar el sueño, después de todo era Bankotsu y él sabía cuidarse perfectamente. Al escuchar los pasos del mercenario, ella se acostó rápidamente y cerró los ojos intentando fingir que dormía.

El joven guerrero sintió la calidez de aquella cabaña, miró hacia un costado y observó detenidamente a la sacerdotisa, pensó que seguramente ya estaba dormida, después de todo era demasiado tarde como para que ella lo estuviera esperando despierta, así que caminó sigilosamente hasta la fogata que estaba en medio de la cabaña, no quería despertarla, se quitó la ropa y la colocó junto al fuego, pensativo y semidesnudo se sentó frente a este.

Kagome se sentó en su futon y lo examinó con calma, él se veía distraído y demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos, estaba sentado en la vieja madera del suelo, con sus brazos rodeaba sus rodillas y su rostro estaba oculto entre estas. La joven sacerdotisa lo miró con dulzura, no quería pelear con él, así que en silencio se levantó, tomó una manta y con suavidad la colocó en la espalda del mercenario.

Bankotsu se sorprendió al sentir la manta sobre su piel, pero fue aun más grande su sorpresa cuando los brazos de Kagome rodearon su cintura y pegó la cabeza a su espalda.

—Bankotsu, perdóname, en verdad fue un error, pero te aseguro que no fue intencional—lo abrazó con más fuerza.

Bankotsu no levantó su cabeza, no quería que ella lo viera así, pues él era un guerrero orgulloso y una mujer no debía de hacerlo sentir de esa manera, no podía permitir que lo viera así. — ¿En serio lo ves como un error? —preguntó afligido. Su voz apenas se había escuchado.

—Si, pero no fue malintencionado, ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía—

— ¿Quieres decir que todo fue mi culpa? —levantó el rostro, su tono de voz se había elevado, se deshizo del agarre de Kagome y se puso de pie, enfrentado a la sacerdotisa con la mirada —Pues disculpa si lo que pasó entre nosotros fue un error, no volveré a tocarte si es lo que deseas y te prometo que Inuyasha no sabrá nada de lo sucedido—

Kagome lo miró confundida, por un instante parecía no comprender, pero pronto cayó en la cuenta de lo que había estado sucediendo.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas Bankotsu? —preguntó molesta.

— ¿De qué hablo? —Gritó— ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? —Ya me dijiste que lo que pasó entre los dos fue un error—bajó el tono de su voz —Deja ya de repetirlo—

—Bankotsu…—Lo llamó con suavidad.

—Y tu comentario me molestó—

—Bankotsu, déjame hablar, por favor—se acercó a él. —Yo nunca te dije que lo que sucedió entre nosotros fue un error—él continuó observándola y ella le dio un suave beso en los labios—siento haber dicho su nombre después de que tú y yo…tú sabes, en serio lo siento—

— ¿De eso hablabas? —sus ojos irradiaron un tenue brillo lleno de esperanza.

—Oye, no es fácil para mí, al principio me sentí un poco avergonzada y hasta cierto punto me sentí arrepentida por lo que sucedió entre nosotros—Bankotsu apartó la vista de ella, pero Kagome lo tomó con suavidad de la mejilla y lo obligó a mirarla—pero no lo estoy, en verdad no me arrepiento—

—Miko…—

—Déjame hablar—el guerrero la observó divertido.

—He estado pensando todo el día en ti, en nosotros y en tu expresión cuando desperté, odié verte dolido, no puedo verte así, tú no eres así, tú eres…—

—Miko…—

—cínico, sarcástico, un sin vergüenza—

—Miko…—

—Y me dolió verte serio conmigo, he intentado hablar contigo y tú me evades—su voz comenzó a quebrarse —me hiciste creer tantas cosas, por un momento pensé que sólo me utilizaste para satisfacerte y yo…—estaba a punto de llorar. —Soy una tonta ¿Cómo pude pensar que te acostaste conmigo por amor o por lo menos atracción? —

Ella lo tomó de la mano y se acercó a él, con suavidad puso su mano en la mejilla de Bankotsu y con delicadeza lo obligó a mirarla —No he de mentirte, sentí miedo, tu mirada me asustaba, tus caricias eran algo nuevo para mi, eran, eran…muy atrevidas—Ella enrojeció—Mi cuerpo aún tiembla al recordarlas, tus besos me quemaban, cuando entraste en mi sentí dolor, mucho dolor, después sentí placer, te sentí… mío, sólo mío—Bankotsu no toleraba mirarla a los ojos. —Bankotsu tú me…me gustas mucho pero ¿Por qué me alejas de ti? —

—Porque no debió suceder así, tú no me amas, lo amas a él, gritas su nombre aun cuando estas dormida—

— ¡No! Eso no es verdad, Bankotsu yo…yo, quiero decir, tú me gustas, mucho, te lo dije esta mañana y lo reitero en este momento…te amo. —Bankotsu caminó de nuevo a la salida—No te vayas, te extraño mucho—Ella se llevó las manos al pecho, pero no quería mirar al frente, no quería mirar cuando Bankotsu saliera por esa puerta.

Bankotsu cerró la puerta de nuevo.

Al escuchar como se cerró aquella puerta apretó con fuerza sus parpados, el imaginar que él se había marchado era doloroso. Dejó correr libremente sus lágrimas.

—Kagome—Le habló con dulzura —Abre los ojos—Ella lo obedeció, sintió como la áspera mano limpiaba sus mejillas—No puedo corresponderte en este momento, estas confundida…todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, Inuyasha y…—

—Te equivocas, aun cuando estaba al lado de Inuyasha sólo quería verte, aunque fuera una sola vez más, sentir tus labios una vez más—Las mejillas de Kagome se volvieron a enrojecer a medida que pronunciaba estas palabras.

El corazón de Bankotsu se aceleró. — ¿acaso me estas pidiendo que yo…?—Ella asintió.

—Pero sé que tú no me corresponderías, porque no me amas—Ella comentó afligida.

—Yo…—

—Sé que no se necesita amar a una persona para acostarte con ella—Bankotsu frunció el ceño, estaba confundido.

—Es verdad, pero eso no significa que yo…—Kagome lo calló con un beso suave. El abrió grandemente los ojos, luego los fue cerrando lentamente, dejándose llevar por el momento, levantó sus manos y comenzó a acariciar la cintura de la sacerdotisa.

Kagome delineó los labios del guerrero con su lengua, este los abrió permitiendo que ella explorara aún más dentro de su boca, dejando que su lengua jugara con la suya, él notó que ella era tímida al besarle, así que fue él quien tomó las riendas y comenzó a besarla con más pasión, la tomó del cabello y presionó un poco más sus labios contra los de ella.

Kagome sintió como su respiración era entrecortada, su corazón latió rápidamente al sentir el aliento de Bankotsu golpeando contra su boca; al escuchar los jadeos del moreno ella entrelazó sus dedos en el negro cabello del muchacho.

Él dejó los labios de Kagome y se acercó a su oído. — ¿En verdad me extrañaste? —

Ella asintió— ¿Y tú aun me odias? —

El negó con la cabeza. —No podría hacerlo—Introdujo la punta de la lengua en el oído de la chica, haciendo que ella apretara un poco más fuerte la cabeza del moreno contra ella —Me encantas—Sonrió el joven y la abrazó con mas fuerza

—Bankotsu…—Él besaba el cuello de la joven.

— ¿Mm? —Hizo un simple sonido para preguntarle que deseaba

— ¿Me besarías y me tocarías como lo hiciste en la mañana? —Él se alejó un poco y la miró confundido y un tanto divertido.

—No—Él se negó —esta vez será mejor—Sonrió seductoramente.

— ¿Ah si? —

—Si, porque será lo que tú pidas—Bankotsu dejó escapar un gemido al sentir como Kagome atrapaba el lóbulo de su oído, —En verdad me vuelves loco—Kagome dejó escuchar una risita traviesa.

—Miko—

Bankotsu levantó la barbilla de la joven y la besó nuevamente, mientras colocaba una mano sobre la nuca de la castaña.

—Perdóname—

Kagome levantó tímidamente ambas manos y con suavidad las colocó sobre el pecho del moreno, al caer en cuenta de la desnudez del muchacho, se sonrojó y las quitó rápidamente.

Bankotsu sonrió suavemente, tomó con delicadeza las manos de la sacerdotisa y las puso nuevamente sobre su cálida piel y profundizó aun más aquel beso mientras retiraba poco a poco la yukata de Kagome, quien intentó sin éxito detener su labor, mas él la abrazó de la cintura y la atrajo contra su cadera al mismo tiempo que dejaba de besarle los labios para descender por el cuello hasta llegar a su delicada clavícula.

Kagome dejó escapar un pequeño gemido y con sus brazos atrajo la cabeza de Bankotsu hacia su pecho, quien se sorprendió y la miró a la cara. El rostro de la miko estaba totalmente relajado, sus labios ligeramente abiertos y su respiración era cada vez mas agitada.

El mercenario tomó nuevamente posesión de la carnosa boca de la joven e introdujo su lengua dentro de esta, un ronco gemido escapó de su boca cuando sintió las manos de la sacerdotisa recorrer su espalda, sus dedos bajaban lentamente hasta tocar sus bien formados glúteos.

Bankotsu dio un leve mordisco en la barbilla de la joven al sentir que los dedos de esta descendían traviesos por su espalda baja, poco a poco fue bajando por el cuello hasta llegar al pecho de la sacerdotisa, quien arqueó su espalda para recibir con ansiedad los dulces besos que el mercenario le proporcionaba.

Bankotsu se separó un instante para contemplar el rostro enrojecido de aquella que se mecía en sus brazos, la expresión de la joven le indicaba que estaba esperando algo más que simples besos, el guerrero volvió a besarle el cuello, recorriendo y humedeciendo la pálida y tersa piel hasta llegar a la nuca.

La piel de Kagome se erizó al sentir las húmedas caricias del muchacho, un suave gemido en su garganta se hizo audible cuando sintió una mano del moreno sobre uno de sus pechos mientras la otra atraía más su cadera contra el guerrero.

La sacerdotisa hacía círculos imperfectos sobre el pecho desnudo de Bankotsu, cuando él tomó las manos de la joven y lentamente las fue guiando hacia abajo, despacio, poco a poco, pasando por su abdomen hasta llegar a su ya endurecida virilidad.

Un fuerte y ronco gemido salió de los labios del moreno al sentir las cálidas manos de la miko, Bankotsu la llevó lentamente hasta el futón y la recostó con mucho cuidado y nuevamente volvió a besarla, pero ahora con mayor frenesí, desesperado besaba cada centímetro de piel, delineando con sus labios cada curva de aquella figura femenina, arrancando desde suaves suspiros hasta los más sonoros gemidos llamándolo por su nombre.

—Bankotsu—

El mercenario besó con mayor énfasis el vientre de la sacerdotisa, subiendo de nuevo hasta el pecho, recorrió lentamente uno de los pezones y con la mano masajeaba el otro y fue hasta que ella lo tomó del rostro y con mirada suplicante le pidió que detuviera su recorrido de besos, para luego sellar sus labios con los suyos, mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban entre la negra trenza del mercenario, al mismo tiempo él llevaba lentamente su mano hasta la entrepierna de la joven para deslizar un par de dedos dentro de la húmeda intimidad de la sacerdotisa, moviéndolos repetidamente de adentro hacia afuera.

Kagome retiró la mano de Bankotsu y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos al mismo tiempo que rodeaba la varonil cintura con sus piernas, rozando sugestivamente su pelvis e invitándolo a entrar en ella.

El moreno apoyó ambas manos a los costados y lentamente fue entrando en el cuerpo de la joven, quien reprimió un gritó en su garganta mientras sus uñas se clavaban en la espalda del mercenario.

Ambos cuerpos se movían en un rítmico y suave vaivén mientras el calor perlaba la piel de ambos adolescentes; suaves gemidos y suspiros hacían eco en aquella cabaña, que sólo eran silenciados por el golpeteo de la lluvia y el sonido de los truenos, hasta que los movimientos del muchacho se volvieron más rápidos e intensos al igual que los gritos de ella, el mercenario culminó dentro del cuerpo de la joven sacerdotisa al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba con fuerza y le gritaba.

— ¡Te amo! —

Kagome abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al escucharlo, no podía creerlo, por fin lo había dicho, le había dicho que la amaba, estas palabras lograron hacer que su corazón latieran aun más fuerte; lo abrazó del cuello y cerró con fuerza sus párpados y un par de lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Bankotsu se sintió confundido y un poco asustado.

—No llores, por favor—

—Es que…—limpió su nariz—déjame llorar—

El mercenario se levantó y la observó afligido preguntándose qué había hecho mal esta vez como para hacerla llorar de esta manera.

Kagome limpió sus mejillas y sonrió.

—Déjame llorar ¿No ves que soy muy feliz? —

Bankotsu parpadeó varias veces y también sonrió, nuevamente se recostó junto a ella y la cubrió dulcemente con las mantas y luego la atrajo hasta su pecho y la abrazó tiernamente.

—Te amo miko, créeme, te amo—

Continuará…

¿Que les parció? ¿Tierno?

Bueno agradezcan a las chicas que me dejaron sus comentarios en el capi anterior, que de igual manera yo también lo hago, ya que sus reviews son los que me animan y dan ideas y ellas son:

Camila Fanel, Gata de la Luna, Naty72, Natsuki Hikari, KiMi-HoShI, Hitomi, Jazmin56, pero sobre todo muchas gracias AllySan.

Ya casi acabo con este fic y dejenme decirles que ya tengo preparado uno nuevo que quedará en lugar de este, espero que les guste tanto o más que este.

Besos.

Axter


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**:

La sacerdotisa de barro caminaba entre la oscuridad de la noche y la sombras del espeso bosque, una de las serpientes caza almas trajo a su dueña noticias acerca de su reencarnación y el guerrero Bankotsu.

La sacerdotisa supo entonces que ella se encontraba en un peligro inminente, que su reencarnación pronto cometería una locura que no sólo dañaría a la joven del futuro, sino también a su amado hanyou; no podía, ni tampoco quería imaginar que plan enfermizo tendría Naraku en mente como para regresar a aquel asesino a este mundo y mandarlo a solas con la miko del futuro.

No había tiempo para avisar a Inuyasha, ella iría a rescatarla y la traería de nuevo al lado de Inuyasha, aunque doliera, y regresaría a Bankotsu a donde pertenece, a la tumba.

Las serpientes rodearon el cuerpo de barro y la elevaron por los cielos, la velocidad con la que se transportaba era buena y de seguir así llegaría en la mañana a aquel lugar, sólo esperaba que Kagome no cayera en la trampa de Naraku.

* * *

Naraku estaba al tanto de lo que había sucedido entre ambos adolescentes, era la oportunidad perfecta, el haberse enamorado de un hombre que ya no pertenecía a este mundo le costaría la pureza de su corazón a la sacerdotisa.

—Ve por ella—

— ¿Por qué yo? —Kagura arrugó el ceño.

—Y a él… mátalo, no me sirve ya—

La dama de los vientos levantó sus hombros con indiferencia —Como quieras—arrancó una de las plumas que llevaba en su cabello, la cual aumento de tamaño, Kagura subió en esta y comenzó a volar.

* * *

Bankotsu se despertó al despuntar el alba, el frío arreciaba cada vez más y no sentía deseos de salir de la cabaña, pero sabía perfectamente que la comida no llegaría por si sola a sus platos, por lo que no le quedaba de otra que salir y buscarla el mismo.

Al mercenario le costaba trabajo abrir los ojos, pero terminó haciéndolo al escuchar la relajada respiración de la joven que dormía a su lado. Examinó con lentitud el juvenil rostro de la sacerdotisa, el cual era iluminado por la tenue luz de la fogata, mientras que con sus dedos recorría con suavidad la esbelta silueta de la colegiala. Un par de horas más no le haría mal a nadie, así que la abrazó de nuevo y cerró sus párpados, disfrutando del suave calor de la chica.

Después de un rato se levantó y se puso su acostumbrado atuendo, buscó entre las viejas pertenencias de los aldeanos y encontró unas yukatas rotas, pero por lo menos le protegerían del frío, ya que esa mañana comenzó a nevar.

Bankotsu tenía una extraña sensación con respecto ella, las palabras que escuchó de la joven y las que él correspondió, lo hacían sentir un poco… débil y vulnerable.

—_Si mis hermanos me vieran en este momento, se amotinarían en mi contra y sería el hazmerreir de mis enemigos_—Sonrió ante este pensamiento.

Él estaba seriamente preocupado, pues aunque él podía ver la forma tan independiente en la que Kagome se desenvolvía, no podía evitar el sentir angustia, sabía que el demonio que lo había regresado a la vida tenía un plan, pues no por nada Naraku lo había enviado con ella a esa isla para conservarla prisionera hasta que él híbrido llegara, esa era su misión, pero aun así quería protegerla, no importaba si se trataba de Inuyasha o de Naraku, ahora ella era su mujer y no permitiría que nadie se la arrebatara, ninguno de esos dos hanyous la tocaría.

Pronto su angustia tomó forma al ver a Kagura volando sobre aquella isla.

— ¡Maldición! —Bankotsu comenzó a correr, rogaba poder llegar a tiempo, el mercenario tenía la horrible sensación de pesadez en sus piernas, sentía que por más rápido que corriera no avanzaba nada, que el camino se alargaba ¿Acaso era lo que sentían aquellos hombres cuando sabían que su aldea era atacada por él?

—Tengo que llegar a tiempo, tengo que llegar a tiempo—Se repetía a si mismo.

* * *

Kagome despertó, con su mano, y sin abrir los ojos, buscó al mercenario, su lugar estaba frío, su ropa y la alabarda no estaban en su lugar.

Ella sonrió tristemente, lo más seguro es que su familia ya estaba fuera de casa disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones e Inuyasha estaría preocupado buscándola mientras ella disfrutaba de la compañía del mercenario; por un lado deseaba estar con su familia y amigos, pero por el otro deseaba continuar junto al mercenario por mucho tiempo.

La sacerdotisa se levantó y rápidamente se vistió, era hora de asear aquella cabaña y darle aquel calor de hogar que tanto extrañaba, lo mejor de todo es que él estaba con ella.

Al terminar de limpiar la pequeña casa, Kagome salió de esta para recolectar la leña que los mantendría calientes durante la noche, estaba a punto de recoger un leño, cuando de repente una ráfaga de viento cortó la delicada piel de su mano, ella volteó de inmediato y su rostro palideció instantáneamente al reconocer aquel ataque.

— ¡Kagura! —La joven corrió tratando de esconderse detrás de un tronco, pero la dama de los vientos lo partió con facilidad, la sacerdotisa gritó al ver como aquel árbol era dividido en dos.

—Será mejor que te rindas, Naraku te quiere viva—La mujer demonio continuó persiguiéndola, ella aun seguía en su pluma y llevaba a un pequeño ser, parecía ser un bebé, pero el aura que se desprendía de este era tan maligna como la del mismo Naraku

— _¿Naraku?_ —Pensó aterrorizada —_Bankotsu ¿En dónde estas? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me has entregado?_ —Se sentía vulnerable, pues su arco estaba dentro de la cabaña.

—Entonces me obligarás a cortarte los pies para que así no corras—

Kagome corría los más rápido posible, cuando de pronto sintió que nuevamente una cuchilla rasgó la piel de su pierna, ella estuvo a punto de caer, pero aun así continuó corriendo, aunque su velocidad había disminuido considerablemente.

Kagura la observó con aburrimiento, como detestaba tener que hacer el trabajo sucio de Naraku.

— ¡Danza de las cuchillas! —La mujer agitó su abanico y el viento que produjo este rodeó el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa haciéndole varios cortes pequeños, logrando así que la chica se detuviera.

Kagome dejó escapar un fuerte grito desde el fondo de su garganta, cayó de rodillas y alzando la mirada observó como su enemiga se acercaba parsimoniosamente a ella, miró detenidamente a los ojos de aquel pequeño ser que estaba en brazos de la dama de los viento y sintió miedo, Kagome quiso correr, pero por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo no le estaba respondiendo, no podía moverse.

Comenzó a temblar, no sabía la razón por la cual aquel ser le causaba tanto temor, anteriormente ella se había enfrentado a Kagura y siempre lo había hecho con valentía, sintió miedo, sí, pero esta vez era diferente y no era a ella a quien le temía, era a aquel niñito albino, sus ojos le hacía sentir el más profundo terror.

Kagura se acercó a la joven que estaba arrodillada frente a ella y poniéndose a su altura acercó al bebé que transportaba.

Ese pequeño demonio sonrió satisfecho.

—Tomaré tus ojos—

— _¡¿Habló? Ese monstruo… ¡Habló!_ —Pensó sorprendida.

—No temas, no los sacaré de su lugar—

Y sin saber por qué, Kagome alzó sus brazos y tomó a aquel pequeño y lo apretó contra su pecho.

—Termina rápido—Ordenó Kagura.

—No encuentro oscuridad en su corazón, imposible, todos los humanos albergan en su ser emociones negativas—

—_No…no…Inuyasha…Bankotsu ¡Ayuda!_ —suplicaba en silencio.

El pequeño sentía como el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa temblaba.

Kagura escuchó los pasos apresurados del guerrero Bankotsu y sin esperarlo fue atacada por este, afortunadamente para ella, pudo esquivar un golpe de Banryu.

Bankotsu sintió que había llegado tarde cuando vio que aquel ser estaba recostado sobre el pecho de Kagome y sus castaños ojos ya no tenían aquel brillo lleno de vida, sino que estaban demasiado opacos y su expresión estaba llena de decepción y miedo.

— ¡Aléjense de ella! —Era Bankotsu, quien respiraba con dificultad.

—Tsk—La mujer lo miró cansina, el guerrero, aunque era demasiado fuerte no era rival para ella, un pequeño movimiento de su mano y sus cuchillas de viento acabarían con la molestia.

El mercenario esquivó el primer ataque de Kagura, pero ella era tan ágil que lanzó enseguida un segundo ataque el cual alcanzó al guerrero.

Las blancas ropas del mercenario se tiñeron de color carmesí, la danza de las cuchillas cortaban incesantemente la carne del muchacho.

Él había llegado a tiempo para poder defenderla, pero al verla en ese estado le hizo rabiar, le recordó la vez que lo capturaron junto a sus hermanos y él no había podido hacer nada para ayudarlos, mucho menos cuando los fueron matando uno a uno frente a sus ojos, ahora le sucedía a ella, esos monstruos la tenían en sus sucias manos y él trató con toda su fuerza de quitárselas, pero de repente sintió un fuerte ardor en su cuerpo, las cuchillas de viento de Kagura lo habían detenido.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron desmesuradamente al escuchar un fuerte grito, el hombre que ella amaba se encontraba frente a ella y estaba luchando contra Kagura, se sintió arrepentida de haber pensado que la había entregado y ahora él se estaba desangrando frente a sus ojos.

— _¡No! ¡Paren, paren ya!_ _¡No le hagan más daño!_ —

El pequeño ser sonrió al encontrar el punto débil de la joven.

— ¡La encontré! Encontré la oscuridad de su corazón—

Bankotsu escuchó aquellas palabras y comenzó a luchar con mayor ímpetu, no permitiría que aquellos demonios mancharan el corazón inocente de su sacerdotisa.

—Kagura, mátalo—

Kagome escuchó aquellas palabras, mientras el bebé llenaba la mente de la miko con terribles imágenes de sus propios recuerdos, sumiéndola en la más profunda oscuridad de aquellos recuerdos que ella tanto temía, los de la muerte del mercenario. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sintió como su fuerza abandonaba su cuerpo, pero ella continuaba resistiéndose, debía ayudarlo, no permitiría que Bankotsu volviera a morir.

Pronto salió del trance en el que Hakago la había sumergido y cuando por fin abrió sus ojos lo único que pudo ver fue al mercenario cayendo de bruces a tierra.

— ¡No! —

El cuerpo de Kagome se iluminó con un aura purificadora logrando así desaparecer al monstruoso bebé.

Kagura miró como Hakago desaparecía y sintió temor de la joven, su aura pura le provocaba nauseas y su instinto le indicó que atacara y se largara lo más rápido posible. La demonio agitó nuevamente su abanico, pero esta vez fue contra Kagome.

La sacerdotisa estaba evidentemente demasiado débil, pero aun tenía la fuerza suficiente para esquivar esa ráfaga de viento, mismas que desaparecieron al ver el cuerpo de Bankotsu tirado sobre un charco de sangre. Kagome apretó sus parpados con fuerza deseando que todo terminara de una vez por todas, pero abrió sus ojos al escuchar una voz conocida.

Cuando Bankotsu vio que Kagome se levantó y había purificado a aquel ser, se sintió orgulloso y sorprendido, ella se veía un poco débil, pero fue impresionante ver su poder. Cuando notó que Kagura se precipitaba a atacarla, el guerrero quiso levantarse para ayudarla, en verdad ella se veía débil, demasiado, sin embargo él estaba en las mismas condiciones o tal vez peor, pues no podía mover ningún musculo, pero un fuerte estruendo y una voz que él ya conocía lo hizo sentir aliviado por primera vez al escucharlo.

— ¡Viento cortante! —

El viento cortante atravesó el pecho de Kagura, quien se sintió seriamente lastimada, aun cuando ella no podía morir gracias a que el demonio Naraku tenía cautivo su corazón, estaba completamente intimidada por el hanyou, no podía luchar contra él en ese estado, aunque en ese momento su corazón no estaba con ella de nada le serviría este si su cuerpo era reducido a nada, así que tomó la pluma de su cabello y salió huyendo inmediatamente.

Bankotsu observó todo y poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, no podía mantenerlos abiertos por más tiempo.

Sango y Miroku observaron que su joven amiga estaba ensangrentada y que su caminar era débil e incierto, se tambaleaba a cada paso que daba y pronto se dieron cuenta que ella se dirigía con dificultad hasta donde yacía el mercenario.

—Kagome…—susurró Sango y corrió hasta ella al ver como la sacerdotisa caía pesadamente al suelo, se arrodilló a su lado y volvió a llamarla.

Kagome estaba débil, había utilizado demasiada de su energía para purificar al engendro, imágenes borrosas era todo lo que podía ver, una mancha roja sobre la nieve era la silueta de su amado.

—Ban…kot…su…—Y todo se oscureció.

— ¡Kagome! —Una voz muy lejana, según su percepción, le llamaba. Era la voz de Inuyasha.

—Llevémosla con Kaede—Suplicó Sango

—Es mucho el camino—El hanyou temía que no pudieran llegar.

—Debe actuar rápido amo, ella esta débil—

—Me la llevaré sobre Kirara, debemos salir rápido—

—Hazlo, iremos detrás de ustedes—

Inuyasha acomodó a Kagome sobre el lomo de Kirara y de inmediato subió Sango y emprendieron el vuelo de regreso a la aldea.

— ¿Qué hay del guerrero Bankotsu? Está herido—preguntó Miroku.

Inuyasha se acercó hasta el cuerpo inerte del mercenario, el olor de la joven estaba impregnado en el del muchacho, lo cual le indicó que ellos dos habían tenido intimidad, sólo rogaba que no la hubiera lastimado, pero por la forme en que ella buscó al mercenario dedujo que todo había sido consensuado, mas no lo hizo menos molesto, así que arrugó el ceño y con el pie pico las costillas del guerrero.

Bankotsu abrió con dificultad los ojos al sentir el pie sobre su costado y notó que era su rival, suspiró aliviado, eso significaba que ella estaba bien.

—Sálvala—suplicó con voz casi inaudible y nuevamente cerró sus ojos quedando inconsciente.

Inuyasha se sintió confundido en ese momento, cuando caminó hasta él tenía toda la intención de quitarle el fragmento de la perla de Shikon, pero al escuchar la súplica cambió de opinión, sin embargo Inuyasha aun desconfiaba del mercenario. Lo dejaría con vida, pero no lo ayudaría, él ya había hecho mucho daño.

El híbrido se agachó hasta el oído del mercenario y le susurró—Lo haré, pero si vuelves a cruzarte en mi camino o en el de Kagome no dudaré en matarte…otra vez—Y se dio media vuelta dejando solo al guerrero.

—Sigamos a las chicas Miroku—

El monje asintió, pero antes dedicó una mirada cargada de lástima al muchacho.

—Ni lo pienses Miroku, ese maldito humano no vendrá con nosotros—

—Pero…—

—No me importa si vive o muere, aunque estoy seguro que vivirá, pero que sea lejos de nosotros—

Miroku miró con desaprobación a su compañero, pero entendía su punto de vista y estaba hasta cierto punto de acuerdo con él, así que ambos corrieron hasta la playa y subieron al bote en el que habían llegado a la isla y salieron de ese lugar, sin ver que la sacerdotisa Kikyou también había llegado al lugar de la pelea, cuando Inuyasha percibió su prescencia, imaginó que ella se encargaría del fragmento de Bankotsu.

* * *

Una vez más el mercenario abrió los ojos y observó que la isla estaba vacía, ella ya no estaba a su lado, la angustia invadió su pecho.

—Nunca pensé que me sentiría… tan solo…—una silueta femenina se acercaba a él, —Kagome…—ella estaba vestida de sacerdotisa, la mujer se arrodilló junto a él.

—Dame una razón para no matarte—

No era quien él pensaba.

—No la tengo, quítame el fragmento si lo deseas—

— ¿Es por ella que deseas morir? —

El muchacho se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos.

—Ella estará bien, nada más importa ya—

—Esa es razón suficiente para permitirte vivir—

—Mph, se la ha llevado tu novio ¿Eso te da gusto? —

—Aun cuando estas en el suelo y en esa situación eres mordaz y peligroso—contestó Kikyou.

—No me interesa lo que pienses de mi—tosió mientras hablaba, su voz era casi inaudible, pero aun así sonrió complacido —Tú no estás en mejor posición que yo—

—No creí que fueras un cobarde—Kikyou se levantó—pienso que ella estará mejor con él que contigo—

Bankotsu la miró confundido.

— ¿No te importa? —

—No, Inuyasha siempre vuelve a mí, —contestó fríamente— lo siento por ella, porque si te ama sufrirá mucho cuando le entregue tu fragmento en su mano—Y de nuevo se agacho y acercó su mano hasta donde el fragmento estaba, pero Bankotsu la detuvo al agarrarle la mano.

— ¿No te atreverías a hacerle eso? —

— ¿Quieres apostar? —

—No lo harás, no lo permitiré—

—No tienes la fuerza suficiente ¿Por qué no dejas tu orgullo por un segundo Bankotsu? ¿Acaso ella no lo vale? —la fría mirada de Kikyou se posó en los ojos azules del guerrero y este le soltó la mano.

—Déjame vivir, quiero verla de nuevo—

—Antes de volver con ella debes ayudarme a derrotar a Naraku, de lo contrario nunca podrás estar con esa niña—

— ¿Qué debo hacer? —

—Recuperar tu fuerza—incrusto uno de los fragmentos que ella llevaba consigo —saldremos de aquí y buscaremos a Naraku, juntos, y cuando lo destruyamos volverás con ella, antes no—

— ¿Por qué no puedo estar con ella? —

—Porque es tu debilidad—

Bankotsu se levantó del suelo, sus heridas se habían cerrado gracias al fragmento que le colocó Kikyou.

* * *

Tres días después Kagome despertaba en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, quien rápidamente le dio aviso a sus amigos.

— ¿Estas bien? —Preguntó preocupada la exterminadora.

Kagome parpadeó varías veces y buscó a su alrededor algún indicio del mercenario.

— ¿Bankotsu? —

Sango y Miroku guardaron silencio, no sabían si él lo había logrado.

—Oh—

— ¿Te hizo daño? —Sango temía muchas cosas, en especial al verla tan herida.

Kagome se recostó nuevamente.

—Díganme si él esta bien—

—Se quedó en la isla, no sabemos si ha sobrevivido—

—No…—gimoteó Kagome. —No…Bankotsu—

—Tranquila Kagome—Sango la abrazó.

—Sabemos que él es fuerte, pero ¿Por qué pregunta por él? ¿Acaso olvidó que Bankotsu la tenía prisionera? —Preguntó Miroku.

—Él me protegió de Kagura—habló en voz baja, sentía que su voz se quebraba cada vez que pronunciaba palabra alguna.

—Miroku ¿Puedes dejarme hablar a solas con Kagome? —Sango le pidió al monje al ver que Kagome intentaba vanamente no llorar.

Miroku se levantó y prefirió dejar a las dos jóvenes solas ¿Quién mejor que Sango para consolar a la sacerdotisa?

—Por favor…—suplicó la chica—dime que él no murió—Sango bajó la mirada.

—Yo no sé si él murió o sigue con vida—contestó afligida—Te preguntaré lo mismo que Miroku ¿Por qué te interesa si él sigue vivo? —

—Yo…—

— ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes dos? —Kagome bajó la mirada y no contestó—Ya veo. Es por eso que Inuyasha no se acerca a ti, se dio cuenta gracias a su olfato—Sango observó la reacción de su amiga.

— ¿Inuyasha me odia? —

Sango negó en silencio.

—Pero esta muy dolido, él estuvo muy preocupado por ti, te buscamos día y noche sin descanso alguno, no te reprocho nada, es tu vida, sólo espero que haya sido por voluntad propia—

—Lo fue—

— ¿Venganza? —

—No—

— ¿Amor? —

—Sí—

—Puedes estar confundida—

—Tal vez—

—Habla con Inuyasha y quítate esa duda—

—No podría ni mirarlo a los ojos, me siento como una traidora—

—no te culpo—

—Lo sé—

—Descansa un poco y pon en orden tus pensamientos y, habla con Inuyasha, si después de hablar con él aun quieres buscarlo, yo te ayudaré—

Los ojos de Kagome destellaron un pequeño brillo de esperanza, en especial al ver la sonrisa decidida de su amiga la exterminadora.

Inuyasha había pasado las tres últimas noches fuera de la aldea, regresaba todas las mañanas a preguntar cómo estaba ella y de nuevo se marchaba, el joven híbrido se sentaba durante horas debajo del árbol sagrado, lugar en donde ambas sacerdotisas marcaron su vida.

El hanyou se sentía culpable de no haber llegado a tiempo, también estaba preocupado por Kikyou, quien llegó a la isla justo en el momento en el que ellos la estaban dejando, estaba seguro de que ella ya se había encargado de ese maldito cadáver.

—Kikyou—

Cansado cerró sus ojos y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, ya que desde que ella desapareció no había podido descansar muy bien. Era verdad que al ser mitad demonio tenía más resistencia física que cualquier humano, pero ya habían pasado muchos días y el cansancio hacía estragos en su cuerpo; comenzó a soñar con aquellos momentos en los que su sacerdotisa se entregaba plenamente a él, dejando escapar sonoros gemidos en cada embestida, sin embargo no era Kikyou quien estaba moviéndose a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, era Kagome quien comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda, de pronto Inuyasha se encontraba observando toda la escena y ya no era él quien estaba con Kagome, era otra persona, tardó en reconocerlo, era Bankotsu el que estaba con ella.

— _¡Inuyasha ayúdame! ¡Inuyasha!_ —

Inuyasha abrió los ojos violentamente y de un solo salto se puso de pie y comenzó a correr hasta la aldea, llegó a la cabaña en donde ella estaba y rápidamente recorrió la cortinilla que fungía como puerta.

Allí estaba ella, dormida y por el sonido de su respiración y su nariz congestionada podía adivinar que había estado llorando.

Se acercó sigilosamente hasta donde estaba la joven y se arrodilló junto a ella y con su garra comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

—Jamás te dejaré sola, nadie volverá a hacerte daño, si él regresa no le permitiré que te haga daño, lo juro—La miró con preocupación.

—Te amo… Bankotsu—Susurró Kagome.

Inuyasha apretó su puño con tanta rabia que sus nudillos adquirieron un color blanquecino, eso no se lo esperaba.

Continuará…

¡Hola, mis mercenarias y mercenarios! Sé que tardé, pero es que en verdad créanme que estoy muertísima de cansancio, creo que ya hasta me estoy enfermando, pero ni crean que pienso dejar mis fics porque en verdad más que mi hobie es mi desahogo de la vida real y es lo mejor que tengo en mi irreal vida.

Ok, ok no les aburro más con mi vida aburrida de adulto, mejor agradezcamos muchísimo a mis mercenarias que siempre me siguen y me animan a escribir y ellas son:

**AllySan, Tentacion Prohibida, Emily Castro, Natsuki Hikari, Camila Fanel, Hitomi, Sayuri08, Makaomi Cullen Salvatore, LightCoke, KiMi-HoShI, Gata de la Luna, Negumi Uchiha, Jazmin56, pero sobre todo...gracias...AllySan.**


	14. Chapter 14

Hola chicas por fin y después de mucho mucho tiempo le traigo un nuevo capítulo, no se desesperen, ya casi acabamos mientras disfruten la lectura de este capi.

Sólo me queda decir que Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de R. Takahashi

**Capítulo 14:**

La noche había pasado ya, la blanca nieve cubría la mayor parte de la aldea y sus alrededores y la joven sacerdotisa al fin salía de su cabaña.

— ¡Buenos días Kagome! —saluda un pequeño zorrito. —Me da gusto verte bien—.

—Gracias Shippou—sonrió con dificultad.

—Cuando vino el anciano Myouga preguntando por Inuyasha y contado que te había visto con el guerrero Bankotsu…yo…yo…—

—Basta Shippou, no pasó nada—acarició la cabeza del niño.

— ¡No mientas Kagome! Desde que llegaron, todos están muy raros, en especial Inuyasha, ni siquiera responde a mis provocaciones, y tú, tú sólo has estado llorando, además tu aroma…—

— ¿Mi aroma? —

—Hueles a él, al guerrero Bankotsu—el niño bajo la mirada.

— ¿A cadáveres y tierra? —

—En realidad, cada uno de ellos tenían un olor muy peculiar, jamás podré olvidar el olor de aquellos tipos—

—Ya veo—

—También gritas su nombre mientras duermes—

—Lo siento—

— ¿Te hizo daño? ¿Por eso tienes pesadillas? He visto las cicatrices de tu espalda ¿Él lo hizo?—El pequeño zorrito en verdad estaba preocupado, el imaginar lo mal que la sacerdotisa lo había pasado era demasiado duro para su joven mente.

Kagome notó la pena que embargaba a Shippou.

—No, no me hizo daño, él me salvó de un ogro, pero Kagura lo venció y yo no pude ayudarlo, créeme, Bankotsu es un buen hombre—

—Shippou es muy temprano para atosigar a Kagome con preguntas, permite que desayune primero—Sugirió la anciana Kaede.

—Pero…—

—Anda, anda, trae algo de comida para Kagome—el kitsune saltó de los brazos de la sacerdotisa y corrió a avisar a todos que ella ya estaba de pie.

—Gracias abuela Kaede, hay cosas que no puedo responderle a un niño—

—Al igual que él, todos estuvimos preocupados por ti, en especial Inuyasha—

— ¿Lo ha visto por aquí? —

—Lo vi salir muy temprano, desde tu llegada hace lo mismo cada día, se va antes del amanecer y regresa ya muy tarde durante la noche—

—Ya veo, no quiere verme—

—Ya se le pasará—la anciana sonrió—es buen muchacho, dudo que dure mucho su enojo o decepción—

—Decepción… eso es lo que siente y dudo que se le pase pronto—dijo cabizbaja—abuela Kaede, debo regresar a mi época, deseo abrazar a mi familia y disculparme por no llegar a tiempo para salir de viaje, además necesito ropa abrigadora—

—No digas más, ve sin pendiente, yo le diré a Inuyasha—

Kagome corrió a desayunar con sus amigos y les explicó que no tardaría, prometiéndoles que hablaría con Inuyasha en cuanto regresara.

Al volver a su casa sólo se encontró con una nota al pie del teléfono en donde su mamá le dejaba dicho el día que salieron de vacaciones y el día que regresarían, y eso sería hasta el día siguiente, además, le dejaba dicho que en la nevera había comida y que en su cama había puesto ropa limpia y calientita para que se protegiera del frío durante su estadía en la era del Sengoku.

—Ya veo… al menos ellos la están pasando bien—

Un baño era lo que ella más deseaba en ese instante, dormir un poco y hacer las tareas pendientes de la escuela. También debía buscar una nueva mochila para llevar comida al otro lado del pozo.

* * *

Ese día Inuyasha había llegado inusualmente temprano, antes del anochecer; en sus garras llevaba varios peces para la cena.

Sango y Miroku se acercaron a recibirlo y temerosos esperaron a que preguntara por ella.

La nariz del híbrido olfateó el aire.

— ¿A dónde se ha ido Kagome? —

—A su época—

—Prometió que volvería pronto—

— ¿Ella me odia? —preguntó angustiado.

— ¿Por qué ambos preguntan lo mismo? —Miroku preguntó cansado.

—No, Inuyasha, ella te quiere mucho y también esta preocupada por ti ¿Por qué no te adelantas y la buscas? —

Inuyasha sonrió.

—No, ella necesita tiempo—

Sango sonrió al escuchar lo comprensivo que Inuyasha estaba siendo.

—Por eso, si no llega en dos horas ¡Iré por ella y la traeré arrastrando! —

— ¡Ay! —Renegó la exterminadora —era muy bello para ser verdad—suspiró con pereza.

—Ese es mi muchachote—dijo alegremente Miroku, al parecer todo regresaría a la normalidad, aunque fuera por un poco.

* * *

Kagome caminó hasta la nevera en donde su madre le había dejado varios platillos ya listos para meter al microondas y servirse.

Inuyasha no pudo aguantar más de una hora, en cuanto los chicos se descuidaron, él saltó al pozo y fue a buscarla.

Kagome estaba a punto de introducir un bocado a su boca, cuando el estruendoso golpe a la puerta de la cocina la hizo saltar de su lugar.

— ¡Eres una egoísta desalmada! —

— ¿Inuyasha? —

—No sabes…no sabes lo mucho que sufrí—

—Inuyasha…—

—No sabes… ¡no sabes nada!—

—Perdón—Agachó apenada su cabeza.

— ¿Perdón? ¿Es todo lo que dirás? ¡Nos debes una explicación! Porque mientras todos te esperábamos, tú y ese asesino la pasaban de lo lindo en una isla ¡Solos! —

—No sé que más decirte, me siento mal—comenzó a llorar.

Inuyasha pronto se ablandó sin saber como reaccionar.

—Oye… oye Kagome, no es para tanto, ya…ya se me pasó, no pasa nada, lo siento—

—Inuyasha… yo no… discúlpame, no era mi intención herirte, ni traicionarlos, te juro que intenté… pero él… yo…—las lágrimas brotaban sin cesar de sus ojos.

Inuyasha escuchaba con paciencia lo que ella tenía que decirle.

—Las cosas sólo se dieron, yo… yo… lo a…—

—Lo amas ¿Verdad? —Preguntó seriamente, se sentía triste.

—Si… ¡Perdóname! —cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, estaba completamente avergonzada.

Él se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Perdóname tú a mí—

—No, Inuyasha, no digas eso, me haces sentir mal—

—En serio, perdóname, de no haberte descuidado de esa manera, de no haberte dejado tanto tiempo sola… yo… es mi culpa… te prometo que eso jamás volverá a suceder, yo cuidaré de ti—

—Inuyasha, no es necesario, entiendo que tú la amas a ella, en el corazón no se manda y lo sabes, el amor que tú sientes por mi es muy diferente al que sientes por ella, ahora lo sé—

—Kagome, debo decirte algo—Inuyasha pasó saliva con mucha dificultad.

—Me estas asustando—La expresión de Inuyasha ya la había visto anteriormente, era la misma que tenía aquella vez que la aventó por el pozo y le quitó los fragmentos para que no regresara a la época antigua, lo conocía mejor que a la palma de su mano después de pasar tanto tiempo a su lado.

—Yo…—

—Habla de una vez—

—Bankotsu…—

—Inu…yasha—

—Estaba vivo cuando dejamos la isla, —de pronto los ojos de Kagome brillaron llenos de esperanza— pero estaba mal herido—

Una lágrima solitaria resbalo por la mejilla de la sacerdotisa.

— ¿Por qué no lo ayudaron? —preguntó dolida.

—No sabía lo que ahora sé—dijo con honestidad—además… Kikyou llegó a la isla cuando nosotros nos retirábamos, ni siquiera yo sé como terminó esto—

— ¿Kikyou? —La esperanza de Kagome se desvaneció por completo—Ella fue por el fragmento—susurró.

—No… no lo sabes—

— ¡Por Dios Inuyasha! ¡Estamos hablando de Kikyou! —Gritó desesperada —Ella no es la misma Kikyou que conociste hace cincuenta años, ella regresó a este mundo llena de odio y resentimiento ¿Acaso crees que ella se apiadará de Bankotsu? Sólo quiere el fragmento que él posee—

Inuyasha bajó la mirada.

—No la juzgues de esa manera tan dura, ha cambiado—

— ¡Oh! —Kagome cubrió su rostro apesadumbrado—No quiero que muera, quiero que este a mi lado—

Inuyasha la observó en silencio mientras se preguntaba en que momento la había perdido.

— ¿Fue en aquella isla? No, fue en el Monte de las Animas—pensó—No creí que ese beso hubiera hecho tanto daño, no pensé que me la arrebataría—

Se acercó con cuidado hasta ella y colocó una mano sobre el cabeza de la joven.

—No llores, ustedes no serán como Romeo y Julieta—

—Inuyasha…—el híbrido sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrer su espalda—tonto…—habló en voz baja—Inuyasha…—él se tensó de nuevo—…gracias—

Inuyasha sonrió.

—N-no te confundas, sólo no quiero que te suicides—

Kagome achicó los ojos. —Nunca dije que haría eso—

—Los chicos… los chicos aun te esperan, Naraku debe ser derrotado antes de que se apodere de la perla completa, sabes que él y Kohaku están vivos gracias a esos fragmentos, piensa también en Sango—

Ella se tranquilizó un poco y luego lo abrazó, secando sus lágrimas en la ropa del híbrido, supo que se refería a Bankotsu como si él aun estuviera vivo.

—Inuyasha…—.

* * *

Kikyou ahora estaba en la isla del Japón, recorría el espeso bosque en busca de Kohaku y de Kouga quienes aun poseían fragmentos de la perla en sus cuerpos y ella debía asegurarse de que Naraku no se los arrebatara, debía evitar a toda costa que el demonio se apoderara de ellos, aunque posiblemente Kouga no cooperaría.

— ¿Quieres decirme a dónde vamos? —Preguntó fastidiado el guerrero, quien ahora se encontraba recorriendo el oscuro y helado bosque junto a la sacerdotisa muerta.

—Que impaciente Bankotsu, sólo espera y verás—Kikyou bajó su carcaj, mientras una pequeña luz se acercaba a gran velocidad hasta donde ella estaba.

Bankotsu miró sorprendido como la pequeña luz tomaba la forma de una niña.

—Señorita Kikyou—

— ¿Los han encontrado? —

—El demonio Kouga se resistió un poco, pero al final conseguimos traerlo a la barrera, Kohaku no dio problemas, esta con el lobo—

Bankotsu se quedó boquiabierto al escuchar a aquella niña.

— ¿Esa niña venció al lobo? Aquel que mató a dos de mis hermanos ¿Fue vencido por ese pequeño espíritu? Esto es de dar risa, aunque debo andarme con cuidado con esta mujer…no confió para nada en ella—Pensó mientras observaba a las dos chicas.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? —preguntó fríamente la sacerdotisa.

— ¿Aparte de que llevo días siguiéndote y de que no sé que planeas? No, para nada—contestó sarcástico.

—Lo imaginé, bueno mi plan no es complicado, consiste en resguardarlos a ustedes tres para que Naraku no acabe con sus vidas y obtenga los fragmentos que faltan para completar la perla, lo que suceda después… no lo sé—

La sacerdotisa, el espíritu y el guerrero se adentraron tras una poderosa barrera, la cual les ocultaría de Naraku por un buen tiempo, mientras, Kikyou buscaría a Inuyasha para formar una alianza y derrotar al híbrido.

Bankotsu alzó la mirada al escuchar los fuertes reclamos del lobo, él no pudo evitar que sus labios esbozaran una sonrisa.

— ¡Malditas crías! ¿Cómo se atreven a traerme aquí? —El príncipe lobo se encontraba atado con una especie de conjuro — ¿Y tú? ¡Maldito zombi! ¿Qué hace este asesino con vida? —se levantó con dificultad e intentó atacar a Bankotsu, pero el conjuro que las pequeñas habían puesto lo regresaron de inmediato al suelo.

El guerrero sonrió aun más, llegando a burlarse del pobre demonio.

— ¡Tú y ese asesino son iguales, están muertos! —escupió Kouga, al mismo tiempo que miraba con odio a Kikyou.

—Eso es verdad, pero deberías estar agradecido, yo salvaré tu patética vida, demonio—Respondió la sacerdotisa.

— ¿Salvar mi vida? No me hagas reír, si te estoy viendo junto al asesino que intentó matar a Kagome y a sus amigos, incluso al estúpido perro sarnoso—los labios de Kouga se curvaron al ver que Kikyou fruncía levemente el ceño, aunque la expresión de arrepentimiento en Bankotsu lo sorprendió demasiado.

—Has caso omiso a las palabras del lobo, esta desesperado, sin embargo no quiero que se maten, Azuka, Koucho, ya saben que hacer.

Los dos espíritus juntaron sus pequeñas manos y comenzaron a decir unas palabras ininteligibles para él y de repente los brazos del guerrero se unieron a su cuerpo y este cayó sentado al frío suelo, como si este lo atrajera con gran fuerza, pues lo que ellas acaban de hacer fue poner en Bankotsu el mismo conjuro que a Kouga.

— ¡Ja! ¿Qué esperabas idiota? —preguntó al ver como Bankotsu ni siquiera se resistía al conjuro—ella es traicionera, pero creí que eras mucho más fuerte y orgulloso como para dejarte atraer por esa mujer de barro y huesos ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, eres un mercenario—

Bankotsu rodó fastidiado los ojos, la perorata de lobo ya lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

—Te vendes al mejor postor ¿Qué te ofreció? ¿Riquezas? Dudo que tenga suficiente para pagarte, entonces ¿Qué fue? ¿No quitarte el fragmento que mantiene tu inútil vida? —

El guerrero ya había llegado a su límite, de hecho lo que menos tenía era paciencia para aguantar nada.

—No, me ofreció a Kagome—por lo que él había escuchado minutos atrás pudo darse cuenta que el lobo tenía cierto interés en la sacerdotisa del futuro.

— ¡No se atrevan a hacerle algo a mi mujer! —

— ¿Tu… mujer? —sintió como si un balde de agua helada le cayera encima, era la primera vez que sentía celos.

—Si, como lo oyes, mi mujer, ni tú ni ese perro sarnoso pueden competir conmigo por su amor—una sonrisa retorcida curvó los labios del príncipe, aunque no entendía por qué estaba diciéndole esto al guerrero. —Ella es mi mujer—hizo mayor énfasis.

—Lo siento, pero dudo que ella se fije en ti, porque ella dijo que me ama—

Los dientes de Kouga rechinaron ante el comentario.

— ¿No sabías? —Preguntó socarronamente —todo este tiempo que estuvo perdida ¿Con quién crees que estaba? —

Kouga lo miró con odio.

—Exacto, adivinaste, estuvo conmigo todo este tiempo y sus dulces palabras de amor no fueron para ti o para Inuyasha, fueron para mi, de hecho, a ti jamás te mencionó—sonrió.

— ¡No te atrevas a hablar de ella! —Intentó levantarse, pero el conjuro lo regresó inmediatamente al suelo.

—Señorita—una de las pequeñas llamó la atención de Kikyou—Naraku se ha estado moviendo, es demasiado fuerte y además esta furioso, al parecer—miró directo a Bankotsu, quien junto al lobo había guardado silencio para escuchar lo que la niña diría—su plan no dio el resultado esperado, el corazón de la sacerdotisa Kagome no perdió su pureza—

—No esperaba menos de mi reencarnación—

—Ella es mejor que tú ¿sabes? —habló el mercenario.

—Cierto, no la compares contigo—Kouga estuvo de acuerdo.

—Oh, ya veo, los dos la aman—Dijo la fría sacerdotisa.

— ¡¿Los dos? —preguntó Kouga con sorpresa.

—Él también la ama ¿O no, Bankotsu? —ella preguntó mientras los observaba entretenida.

El guerrero miró con enfado a la sacerdotisa, preguntándose el por qué ella había dicho eso, tal vez se sintió herida al ser comparada con Kagome, después de todo hace poco ellas dos rivalizaban por el mismo hombre.

Kouga sacudió varias veces su cabeza, parecía que no entendía los comentarios de la mujer de barro y huesos.

— ¿Qué tú la amas? ¡Ja! Como si pudieras sentir algo por alguien—Kouga observó a Bankotsu, quien ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de contestarle.

—No puede ser ¿Será posible que todo este tiempo que ella desapareció fue porque estuvo con este asesino? —pensó para si mismo —dijo que ella lo ama y esta mujer dice que él siente lo mismo ¿Qué demonios pasó entre estos dos? —el lobo frunció el ceño, sus pensamientos sólo le llevaban a una conclusión y era que Naraku utilizó a Bankotsu para seducir a Kagome para que su corazón perdiera su pureza.

—Respóndeme una cosa mujer ¿Por qué nos has traído hasta aquí? —

—Naraku esta desesperado por completar la perla, si en verdad quieren ayudar, ocúltense en esta barrera hasta que todo termine—

—No puedes obligarnos a permanecer ocultos ¡Debemos luchar también! —

—Estoy de acuerdo con el monstruo—

—Me llamas monstruo por mi naturaleza demoniaca, pero mírense, todos ustedes no son humanos tampoco… están muertos—

Los comentarios de Kouga no afectaron a ninguno de los presentes.

—Sólo serán un estorbo para aquellos que los estiman y debemos derrotar de una vez por todas a ese híbrido para quitarle la perla—Reafirmò Kikyou.

—Supongo que nos quitarás los fragmentos después de que todo acabe—dijo Bankotsu

—Supones bien—

—A mi me importa poco lo que hagas, a mi no me sucederá nada si me los quitas, pero esos dos morirán—Kouga intervino con enfado.

—Ya están muertos—Kikyou respondió sin pesar.

—Eres tan fría—el lobo la miró con desdén.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido, Kouga—Kikyou sonrió sarcásticamente—ahora saldré a buscar a Inuyasha y a sus amigos, no se maten durante mi ausencia—

Kouga y Bankotsu la miraron inconformes, en cambio Kohaku se mantenía en silencio e inexpresivo.

Kagome e Inuyasha cruzaron de nuevo el pozo y regresaron a la aldea, todos estaban muy contentos de verlos de nuevo juntos, pero la felicidad les duro muy poco cuando una de las serpientes caza almas apareció ante Inuyasha, quien temeroso volteó a ver a Kagome solicitando su permiso.

—Ve, puede ser importante—

Inuyasha movió negativamente la cabeza.

—No, tú irás conmigo y le preguntarás por Bankotsu—

Kagome sonrió ampliamente, era la primera vez que Inuyasha le permitía ir con él a ver a Kikyou.

Kikyou dio unas cuantas instrucciones a las niñas y salió de la barrera, no se alejó demasiado, nadie mejor que ella para mantener la barrera.

La sacerdotisa se sentó debajo de un árbol y observó por un rato la blanca nieve que caía a su lado, de repente percibió que Inuyasha llegaba a toda prisa, lo había estado esperando, lo que no esperaba era ver a Kagome bajar de la espalda de su amado.

—Kikyou…—susurró el joven híbrido.

—Inuyasha…—

Kagome pudo ver la ternura con la que su amigo miraba a Kikyou, y lo aceptó; Inuyasha nunca llegó a sentir otra cosa por ella que no fuera una simple y leal amistad.

Bankotsu, al igual que Kouga se sorprendieron al ver que Kagome estaba bien, el lobo le gritó varias veces, pero al parecer ella no podía escuchar

—Disculpen que los interrumpa, —habló Kagome—Kikyou me gustaría saber…—

—Sé lo que preguntarás, Inuyasha ya debió haberte contado y lamento decirte que el guerrero Bankotsu pereció antes de que yo llegara—

—Oh…—Su voz fue casi inaudible, Kagome no pudo pronunciar ninguna otra palabra, sus labios comenzaron a temblar y sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla más haciéndola caer de rodillas, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, intentó con todas sus fuerzas reprimir las lágrimas para no llorar en frente de ella, pero era imposible y lloró amargamente.

Bankotsu al verla en ese estado reunió toda su fuerza y se levantó del suelo, a él un sucio conjuro no lo detendría.

Kouga miró a Kagome llorando, claramente escuchó que aquella mujer cadáver le decía que Bankotsu había muerto y luego ella se derrumbó por completo. El lobo sacudió su cabeza varias veces, no comprendía nada, miró a Bankotsu que luchaba con desesperación contra el conjuro de la sacerdotisa y su rostro reflejaba angustia por llegar hasta ella.

—Deje de hacer eso señor Bankotsu—la voz de Kohaku sacó de sus cavilaciones a Kouga—es inútil, la señorita Kikyou es una sacerdotisa demasiado fuerte—

— ¿Kohaku? ¿Cómo es posible que una sacerdotisa haya capturado a un joven ninja como tú? —

—Ya le dije que no soy un ninja y vine de la misma manera que usted, por mi voluntad—

—Eso no importa ahora, debo ir con ella, no sé que le estará diciendo, pero la ha hecho llorar y eso no se lo permitiré—dijo convencido y esforzándose un poco más logró levantarse del suelo y dar unos cuantos pasos.

—No… lo puedo… creer—dijo Kouga, haciendo que el guerrero se detuviera y volteara a verlo—Tú y ella… no, no lo creo, algo hizo Naraku—susurraba— ¡Una mujer como ella nunca se fijaría en una basura como tú! Naraku debió haberle hecho algo—

—Lo dudo, Naraku jamás hubiera podido entrar a esa isla—pensó Bankotsu —No me importa lo que pienses—sonrió arrogante mientras miraba a Kouga—ella me ama a mi, no a ti, no a Inuyasha—

—Pero tú estas muerto y esa sacerdotisa Kikyou, también. Ninguno de los dos pertenecen ya a este mundo, míralo tú mismo—ahora Bankotsu dirigió su mirada a donde ella se encontraba y pudo ver como Inuyasha se arrodillaba junto a Kagome y la abrazaba consolándola—esa mujer le acaba de decir a Kagome que tú falleciste antes de que ella llegara, pero ese perro rabioso no perdió oportunidad para abrazarla—

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó confundido.

—Simple, hagas lo que hagas, ella siempre regresará con él—

—No—

—Acéptalo, yo le he visto tantas veces, pero lo único que se interpone en sus caminos son esa sacerdotisa y ahora tú—

—Eso es mentira—

—No lo es, mira como ella corresponde su abrazo, si en verdad la amas, acepta tu destino y déjala libre—

Bankotsu se mordió el labio inferior, no supo que más decir, lo que en ese momento estaba viendo le daba la razón al lobo. Esos dos aun sentían algo el uno por el otro, así que, derrotado, se sentó de nuevo en el frío suelo y no le quedó otra que ver como ella lloraba sobre el hombro del híbrido, pensó que seguramente Kikyou tampoco la estaba pasando muy bien en ese momento, tal vez ella ya había aceptado su triste destino.

—Lo siento, sabía que algo pasaba entre ustedes, pero nunca imaginé que tú, mi reencarnación, te hubieras enamorado de un guerrero como él—Kikyou vio la tristeza de la chica, dudando por un instante que esto fuera lo mejor.

—Deja ya esas lágrimas para después, ahora es de Naraku de quien debemos preocuparnos, esta furioso y pronto atacará y…—

Kikyou no había terminado de hablar cuando de repente una gigantesca y oscura nube cargada de energía demoniaca se aproximaba a ellos.

— ¡Este olor! —Inuyasha arrugó molesto la nariz

— ¡Es la perla de Shikon! —Kagome pudo detectarla justo cuando la nube pasaba velozmente sobre su cabeza.

—Naraku—Kikyou empuñó con fuerza su arco —Se dirige a la aldea de mi hermana ¡Váyanse ahora! —

— ¡Sube Kagome! Miroku y los demás están en peligro—Kagome obedeció de inmediato e Inuyasha corrió los más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

Kikyou les observó marcharse y de inmediato entró de nuevo a la barrera, los que estaban dentro de ella también se dieron cuenta de lo que afuera estaba sucediendo.

—Va directo a su aldea, parece que ese es su objetivo—Azuka hizo la observación.

—Ya veo—Todos voltearon a verla—tal parece que Naraku sabe que yo siempre defenderé esa aldea, aun cuando eso termine con mi patética existencia—sonrió con tristeza.

— ¡Kagome va para allá! —Kouga pudo levantarse.

—Lo sé, bien no decepcionaré a Naraku. Azuka, Koucho, veo que estos tres no están dispuestos a quedarse ocultos, quiten el conjuro en cuanto purifique lo fragmentos ¿Están listos para sacrificar sus vidas por los que dicen amar? —

—Yo lo estoy—Contestó Kohaku sin expresión en el rostro—se lo debo a mi hermana, a mi familia—

—Ya estoy muerto ¿Qué puedo perder? —El mercenario respondió de la misma manera que Kohaku —Será lo único bueno que haga en mi vida, mi tercera vida—

— ¡Pues yo no voy a sacrificar mi vida! —Gritó Kouga— ¡Lucharé para derrotar a ese maldito cabrón y le entregaré su cabeza a Kagome como lo prometí! así yo me quedaré con ella ¡¿Qué te parece eso guerrero muerto? —

—Eso me parece bien, pero dudo que ella quiera una cabeza de trofeo—contestó la sacerdotisa con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

—Ya lo veremos ¡Mujer has lo que tengas que hacer y vamos a la batalla! —Kouga apretó sus nudillos.

Kohaku sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el entusiasmo de Kouga era contagioso.

Kikyou sacó dos fragmentos de su manga y los puso junto a los tres jóvenes que estaban frente a ella, se concentró con fuerza y un pequeño resplandor iluminó los fragmentos, incluso los que estaban incrustados en los cuerpos de aquellos tres.

— ¿Qué es lo que has hecho? —

—He puesto parte de mi alma en estos fragmentos—Kikyou miró interrogante a los tres jóvenes—vuelvo a preguntarles ¿Están ustedes dispuestos a sacrificarse por los que aman? Si es así y Naraku se apodera de alguno de sus fragmentos y lo une a la perla entonces esta será purificada y se llevará a Naraku con ella—

— ¿Nos estas usando como piezas de sacrificio? —Kouga estaba molesto.

—Esta bien por mi, si es la única manera de redimir mi pecado y de ayudar a mi hermana, entonces esta bien—Susurrò el pequeño Kohaku.

— ¡No, no esta bien! —de nuevo Kouga le interrumpió— ¿Por qué no luchas hasta el cansancio? Ten en mente que tu objetivo no es sacrificarte, sino salvar a tu hermana, si mueres en el intento ¡Bien! Pero al menos lo intentaste, no te veas desde un principio como pieza de sacrificio ¡No somos tus piezas de sacrificio! Maldita mujer—Kouga señaló a Kikyou.

—Eso es bueno Kouga, yo nunca les vi de esa manera, por favor quiten el conjuro y la barrera, iremos a derrotar a Naraku—

La barrera comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco, el conjuro que apresaba los cuerpos de los tres jóvenes desapareció también, Kohaku tomó su hoz y Bankotsu su alabarda.

—Hora de patear traseros—Kouga tronó sus nudillos.

Todos comenzaron a andar con un solo objetivo en mente: matar a Naraku y proteger a los que amaban.

Continuará…

Bueno chicas se que ya las he cansado con mis miles de excusas, jeje pero de nuevo lo siento.

Pasando a otro tema, quiero agradecerles a todas las chicas que me dejaron su review y ellas son: **Tentacion Prohibida, Sisi, natalie19, Emily Castro, AllySan, Hitomi, Camila Fanel, Andrea de Taisho, Natsuki Hikari, Momito, Gata de la Luna, TIFF**.

Pero en especial gracias…**AllySan**


	15. Capítulo final

Hola de nuevo chicas y chicos que han seguido esta historia hasta el final, si el final ya que todo lo que empieza debe acabar ¿O no? Pues este es el capítulo final de Mercenario a su servicio, espero que les guste, por cierto les recomiendo que lean hasta el final y espero sus comentarios.

Bien antes de continuar quisiera agradecer a todas aquellas que me han apoyado, algunas con ideas, otras con sus comentarios y en especial a la persona que me ha ayudado a corregir mis faltotas de ortografía y horrores gramaticales, este capítulo va dedicado a todas ustedes, les mando un beso y les dejo leer.

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Mercenario a su servicio.**

El viento helado golpeaba el rostro de Kagome logrando hacer que las lágrimas salieran incesantemente de sus ojos; varias veces limpio sus mejillas con las mangas de su chamarra, en silencio rogó con toda su alma que sus amigos y los aldeanos estuvieran a salvo, sin embargo sintió como si el camino se alargara y tal parecía que nunca llegarían a tiempo, si tan sólo no hubiera ido en busca de Kikyou para preguntarle acerca de Bankotsu.

—El hubiera no existe—pensó en voz alta.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —

—No, sólo…sólo date prisa, nuestros amigos nos necesitan—Habló con determinación.

Inuyasha sonrió al escucharla decir eso y la admiró aun más.

—Después de la noticia que Kikyou le ha dado, ella aun desea seguir adelante…Kagome—pensó Inuyasha y aumentó su velocidad.

Por otra parte, Sesshoumaru también pudo percatarse de la presencia de Naraku y sin decir nada a sus acompañantes se dio la media vuelta y se fue en busca de aquel que alguna vez intentó utilizarlo en contra de su medio hermano.

—Repugnante híbrido—Dijo a la vez que se convertía en una bola de luz para transportarse hasta el lugar de donde la esencia de Naraku provenía.

La anciana Kaede y el monje Miroku también habían detectado aquella fuerte esencia demoníaca y cómo esta se movía con rapidez hacia la aldea.

—Su excelencia…—

—Yo también lo sentí señora Kaede, pida a los aldeanos que puedan pelear que se queden, que los ancianos, mujeres y niños la acompañen a un lugar seguro y forme una barrera para protegerlos—ordenó Miroku, estaba seguro que esta vez Naraku atacaría con todo.

— ¡Su excelencia! —Entró la exterminadora, estaba exaltada, ya que observó que a lo lejos se aproximaba una densa nube negra y algo en su interior le decía que no era una tormenta.

—Lo sé Sango, es Naraku, estamos listos para pelear—

—Deben salir todos los aldeanos Miroku, esa nube es venenosa y además son demasiados demonios—

—Lo sabemos querida, —dijo la anciana—desde hace tiempo que anticipábamos eso y hemos hecho venenos y mascaras parecidas a las de los exterminadores, además todos han entrenado arduamente mientras ustedes no estaban, no queremos dejarles siempre todo el trabajo—

—Lo entiendo, pero…—

—Sango, esta vez necesitamos ayuda, por lo menos en lo que llega Inuyasha, sé que no debe tardar—Miroku colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la chica para tratar de calmar su preocupación.

—Esta bien, entonces… ¡Vamos a defender esta aldea y a derrotar a Naraku!—La exterminadora alzó la voz en señal de guerra.

—Que den la alarma y que se preparen todos—Ordenó Kaede a uno de los aldeanos. — ¡Todos a sus puestos! —Indicó la anciana—

La anciana se apresuró en salir con los que no podían luchar, los llevó al escondite que habían estado preparando y cuando entró el último, formó la barrera que les protegería durante la batalla, evitando así que los que estaban luchando se preocuparan por ellos, convirtiéndolos en un estorbo.

Naraku rió al notar tal movimiento en la aldea, sintiéndose alagado por aquel recibimiento; varios de sus demonios se precipitaron contra los aldeanos que se encontraban en la aldea y estos respondieron al ataque lanzando flechas contra aquellos seres.

Kagura atacó a Miroku con la Danza de las Cuchillas, pero Kirara llegó justo a tiempo para sacarlo de ese sitio.

Sango aventó bombas de humo venenoso haciendo huir a unos cuantos demonios, mientras que con su Hiraikotsu destrozaba otro tanto.

El híbrido Naraku disfrutaba viendo la pelea, el ver la desesperación de aquellos humanos y la muerte de sus demonios le parecía muy entretenido.

Kagura miró con molestia a Sango quien le había arrojado su boomerang y esta le respondió con un fuerte ataque, la exterminadora se cubrió con su gran arma, mientras Miroku corrió hasta donde ellas estaban y quitó aquel rosario que sellaba el kazana para absorber a quien estaba amenazando a la única mujer que él en verdad amaba.

— ¡No lo haga su excelencia! —suplicó Sango al ver lo que el monje quería hacer, pues alrededor de Kagura se encontraban decenas de insectos venenosos.

— ¡Lo siento! —Gritó Miroku al ver las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de su exterminadora—no hay opción—habló en voz baja, pues él no desea vivir sin ella, prefería perder su propia vida antes que a ella, así que levantó su mano y antes de que retirara el sello recibió un fuerte empujón.

— ¡Viento Cortante! —Inuyasha ahuyentó a la mujer de los vientos.

Kagura retrocedió, ya que Inuyasha lanzó un segundo ataque, estaba dispuesto a terminar con ella, pero logró escapar gracias a que varios demonios se arrojaron contra el Viento Cortante para cubrirla, pero Inuyasha no le dejaría escapar ya que estaba decidido a aniquilarla.

Kagome disparaba a diestra y siniestra, cuidando siempre el número de flechas que había en su carcaj, purificando todo demonio que tocaba, cuando de repente Kagura la tomó por la espalda y la puso frente a ella para usarla de escudo contra Inuyasha, quien de inmediato cesó sus ataques.

— ¡Suéltala maldita! — Inuyasha gritó con demasiada rabia.

—Vamos Inuyasha ¡Atácame si te atreves! —Kagura provocaba aun más la ira de Inuyasha.

— ¡Cobarde! —

Sango notó la situación en la que estaban sus amigos, por un lado Kagura tenía como rehén a Kagome, por el otro el monje ya estaba excediendo su límite al absorber tanto demonio e insecto venenoso, shippou también se veía cansado, pues había estado peleando con fuerza y valentía y los aldeanos también se veían agotados y un tanto heridos al igual que ella, pero no podía distraerse, pues otro montón de demonios se precipitaban en su dirección, todo parecía perdido para ellos y Naraku sólo observaba tan sereno y divertido.

—Vamos Inuyasha, sólo quiero largarme de aquí y ser libre, pero Naraku tiene mi corazón—soltó a Kagome—derrótenlo- dijo y voló hacia donde estaban Kana y Hakudoshi; Inuyasha y Kagome comprendieron los sentimientos de la dama de los vientos y decidieron dejarla ir.

—Buena elección Kagura, es hora de acabar con Naraku y de quedarnos con la perla—dijo el pequeño albino.

—Padre nos castigará—

—Tranquila Kana, seremos libres—Kagura intentó tranquilizarla.

Y así, las extensiones de Naraku se volvieron contra su creador, sin embargo no pudieron llegar hasta él sin toparse antes con otros de sus engendros.

Inuyasha y los chicos dejaron de luchar con ellos, mas no dejaron de prestarles atención, sospecharon que el motivo de la traición de Hakudoshi era obtener la perla, lo que significaba que si derrotaban a Naraku tendrían que luchar con ellos después y eso sería un problema también.

Naraku sabía de antemano de los planes de sus hijos y no lo dejaría pasar, así que por fin entró en acción destruyendo con facilidad a sus creaciones mientras el equipo de Inuyasha y los aldeanos observaban horrorizados como perecían aquellos demonios, no pudieron evitar sentir lástima por ellos, en especial por Kagura quien moría con lentitud, pues Naraku se tomaba el tiempo para asesinarla dolorosamente oprimiendo su corazón hasta hacerlo explotar en sus manos.

Sesshoumaru llegó un par de minutos después de Inuyasha, pero para los chicos parecían horas, habían luchado arduamente desde que Naraku los atacó y ya se sentían agotados y sus fuerzas se veían algo mermadas; el demonio plateado observó como la dama de los vientos moría frente a sus ojos, se apresuró a tratar de ayudarla, pero no podía hacer nada ya, sólo tomó su mano por un segundo y cuando esta se desvaneció él corrió y se lanzó con fuerza contra Naraku y comenzó a atacarlo, pero una fuerte barrera le protegía.

Kagome se sintió aliviada al tener tan poderoso ser de su lado. Tomó una de sus flechas y lanzó un ataque contra Naraku para abrirle paso a Sesshoumaru y a Inuyasha, pero parecía no ser suficiente, lanzó una más, pero esta vez concentró más poder espiritual en esta y pareció que estaba a punto de lograrlo pero la fuerza purificadora de la flecha parecía disminuir a medida que avanzaba, una segunda flecha apoyó a la primera y ambas abrieron un gran hueco que fue aprovechado por Inuyasha quien con el Colmillo de Acero enrojecido destruyó la barrera que protegía a Naraku.

El malvado híbrido se sintió desamparado y desesperado al ver que fue Kikyou quien lanzó la segunda flecha, a ella si le temía, la amaba, siempre lo hizo, pero también le temía. Sonrió con sorna al ver que su última carta por jugar estaba allí.

Todos voltearon a ver a Kikyou quien sostenía con determinación su arco, una distracción que casi le cuesta la vida a la exterminadora, pues de nuevo decenas de demonios la atacaron mientras ella observaba por un segundo a la sacerdotisa de barro, pero entonces fue Kohaku quien auxilió a su hermana.

El kazana del monje estaba en su límite, al igual que su propio cuerpo, si no lo mataba su propia mano al absorberlo, lo haría el veneno que esta atraía, pero aunque fuera una sola vez más, sólo una, si ayudaba a Sango y a los demás a derrotar a Naraku , no importaba morir.

Miroku levantó otra vez su mano, estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por Sango y sus amigos, apuntó hacia Naraku y cuando estuvo a punto de abrirla, otra mano cerró la suya con fuerza.

— ¿Kouga? —

— ¡Estúpido! —

— ¡No te metas, Kouga! —

— ¿Acaso no lo ves? ¡Monje idiota!—Miroku dirigió su mirada hacia donde Kouga apuntaba—ella lucha con valor contra Naraku porque quiere deshacer esa maldición, si mueres ¿Crees que ella querrá seguir luchando de la misma manera como lo ha hecho hasta ahora? No necesitamos sacrificios, necesitamos pelear, no morir, busca otra forma de hacerlo—y soltó la mano del monje y ambos volvieron a la batalla.

Kagome sonrió al ver a Kikyou y como el semblante de Naraku se amargaba al verla, la sacerdotisa del futuro se dio cuenta que Kohaku y Kouga también habían llegado, lo supo por los fragmentos que ellos llevaban, los cuales estaban más puros que antes.

—Un momento—Kagome se detuvo—y con la mirada fijó las posiciones que le indicaban los fragmentos—Kikyou llevados dos fragmentos con ella, Kouga otros dos, Kohaku lleva consigo uno en el cuello y los otro dos…—intentó mirar a través de aquellas llamas y sólo pudo distinguir una silueta que luchaba contra varios demonios —No puede ser—susurró y corrió hasta donde aquella figura peleaba, rodeó las llamas mientras se abría paso con sus flechas y fue cuando lo vio.

— ¡Bankotsu! —

El moreno volteó y corrió hasta ella, quien se lanzó a su cuello y lo abrazó con desesperación.

— ¡Estas vivo! —una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

—Siento haberte preocupado, ahora derrotemos juntos a Naraku ¿Aceptas? —

Kagome limpió sus lágrimas y con una sonrisa en sus labios ella aceptó y apuntó hacia donde estaba el fragmento más grande de la perla, hacia Naraku.

— ¡Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru! — gritó y dejó escapar aquella flecha que destellaba como ninguna otra que hubiera sido lanzada por ella.

Los medios hermanos supieron interpretar a tiempo lo que la joven deseaba transmitirles y unidos, Colmillo Sagrado y Colmillo de Acero realizaron su ataque más poderoso, logrando así lastimar significativamente el cuerpo del híbrido.

— ¡Lo hicieron! —gritaron los aldeanos a ver como el cuerpo de aquel malévolo ser se caía en pedazos, pero este, aunque ya estaba vencido, decidió usar su última carta y con sus tentáculos pudo realizar un último y desesperado ataque con el fin de completar la perla. Sabía en qué parte tenían los fragmentos aquellos cuatro, cuatro golpes en uno sólo y el ganaría.

El primero en caer fue el hermano pequeño de Sango, Kohaku. Un grito desgarrador escapó de la garganta de Sango cuando vio caer el cuerpo sin vida de aquel niño, los demás bajaron la guardia por un segundo al ver con dolor y tristeza como el pequeño caía y cómo un tentáculo de Naraku incrustaba el fragmento a la perla, pero esa sólo fue una distracción para Inuyasha y compañía, pues mientras estos se lanzaron enfurecidos a atacar al malévolo ser, descuidaron los demás fragmentos, de hecho los portadores de estos se pusieron en bandeja de plata al acercarse a atacarlo también y como los ojos de todos estaban puestos sobre Naraku, nadie se dio cuenta de que iba a atacar por la espalda a los otros tres portadores, hasta que Kouga gritó cuando sus fragmentos le estaban siendo arrancados de las piernas, fracturando así sus huesos y sacándolo de la batalla, fue entonces que Kagome supo quienes eran los siguientes.

— ¡Bankotsu, Kikyou! ¡Cuidado! —trató de alértalos, pero fue muy tarde para cuando ellos entendieron el plan de Naraku.

Naraku atravesó el cuerpo de barro de Kikyou dejándola herida de gravedad, las serpientes caza almas traían con desesperación almas a su ama con la esperanza de que recuperara fuerzas y se levantara, pero no resultó.

Mientras tanto Kagome observaba con terror como otro tentáculo perforaba la garganta de Bankotsu y arrancaba los dos fragmentos que llevaba, cayendo de rodillas, con angustia miró una vez más a aquella que se apresuraba hacia él para sostenerlo en sus brazos.

—No llores yo…—Kagome acercó su oído para poder escucharlo—te amo…no permitan que Naraku haga más daño…ya no llores…sé fuerte—él dijo algo más pero no pudo escucharlo, lo miró al rostro y Kagome vio con terror que su peor pesadilla se volvía realidad el brillo en los ojos del mercenario se había apagado por completo.

— ¡No! —gritó Kagome al ver como el cuerpo del guerrero se desmoronaba como polvo.

Cuando Inuyasha observó caer a Kikyou, no dudo en atacar a Naraku con todas sus fuerzas, lo mataría sin dudarlo.

Sesshoumaru nunca volteó a ver a los humanos caídos y no cesó sus ataques.

Sango abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano hasta que aceptó que el niño ya había muerto, fue entonces que se puso de pie y tomó su hiraikotsu y lo lanzó con fuerza contra el hibrido que no paraba de reírse de aquellos desgraciados.

Kagome supo que ya no podía hacer nada más por el mercenario, pero Kikyou aun estaba viva y corrió a auxiliarla mientras Inuyasha seguía peleando, se colocó junto a la sacerdotisa y esta le pidió ayuda para darle el tiro de gracia.

Naraku dio una última mirada a aquella que alguna vez amó y continuó burlándose al pensar que por fin se había desecho del obstáculo más grande, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver que Kikyou lo miró complacida y gritó algo que dejó a todos confundidos.

— ¿Crees que has ganado Naraku? —Sonrió fríamente haciendo que a Naraku se le helaran hasta los huesos—Te han vencido aquellos a los que acabas de matar ¡Muere maldito! —Kikyou se levantó con dificultad y lanzó una última flecha junto con otra que era lanzada por Kagome. El cuerpo de barro de Kikyou comenzó a brillar al mismo tiempo que los siete fragmentos que Naraku les había arrebatado, haciendo que la perla comenzara a purificarse gradualmente, dejando débil y sin protección el cuerpo que la contenía.

Ambas flechas atravesaron a aquel demonio, arrojando fuera de él la piedrecilla rosada y fue entonces que todos, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Sango, Shippou y los aldeanos atacaron al mismo tiempo aniquilando por completo lo que quedaba de aquel monstruo.

Un grito de victoria resonó por toda la aldea.

Kikyou cayó al suelo, Inuyasha corrió hasta ella y la tomó en sus brazos.

—Kikyou, no—dijo con tristeza.

—Perdóname Inuyasha, era el único recurso que tenía—

—Tonta, pudimos haber ganado sin sacrificar esas vidas—

—No es así y lo sabes—

—Kikyou, no mueras—

—Yo ya estaba muerta ¿Lo olvidaste? —sonrió con dulzura mientras acariciaba la mejilla del hanyou con su fría mano.

— ¡Hermana! —una anciana corría con lentitud hasta ellos.

—Kaede, mi pequeña—extendió su mano y tomó la de la anciana. —Te estoy muy agradecida por cuidar la aldea, lo hiciste bien, pequeña—Su mano cayó pesadamente al suelo y miró a Kagome quien no paraba de llorar. —Gracias por ayudar a Inuyasha, por hacer lo que yo nunca pude—cerró sus ojos —perdón por lo de Bankotsu, pretendía ocultarlo hasta que todo pasara, pero teníamos que hacerlo—

—Tranquila Kikyou, vas a estar bien, tranquila—

—No, ha llegado la hora de partir…Inuyasha…te amo…—y expiró su último aliento.

— ¡No…Kikyou!—Inuyasha susurró y la abrazó con más fuerza.

Kaede limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y cubrió su rostro, le dolía perder de nuevo a su hermana a pesar de que sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría.

Miroku abrazaba a Sango que no soltaba el cuerpo de su hermano.

Kagome permaneció de pie, mirando a todos, limpió todo rastro de su llanto, solamente miraba enmudecida hasta que percibió un tenue resplandor de la perla de Shikon, la cual ya había sido completada, la tomó y la miró tentada de pedir que Bankotsu regresara, pero pensó que sería demasiado egoísta y la guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Sesshoumaru miró en silencio al Colmillo Sagrado, pero este no palpitaba, sabía muy bien que no podía ayudar a aquellos que ya habían regresado a la vida por segunda vez; enfundó de nuevo su espada y se retiró de aquel lugar como sólo él sabía hacerlo, callado.

Los aldeanos que habían permanecido dentro de la barrera salieron a auxiliar a los heridos y al equipo de Inuyasha, sin embargo estos últimos no querían separarse de sus seres queridos.

Fue la noche más larga de sus vidas. Dentro de aquella aldea, nadie durmió esa noche y al despuntar el alba se prepararon dos tumbas, una para la sacerdotisa Kikyou y otra para el exterminador Kohaku, quienes habían sacrificado sus vidas para detener a Naraku.

Kagome se acercó a Sango y a Inuyasha, ambos estaban frente a las tumbas, Miroku abrazaba a la exterminadora, quien con demasiada tristeza miró a su amiga a los ojos y pudo notar que no lloraba, se sintió mal por ella, pues ni siquiera tenía un cuerpo que enterrar. La joven sacerdotisa metió su mano al bolsillo y sacó la perla.

—Chicos, —llamó la atención de los presentes—la perla de Shikon, tenemos un solo deseo, el correcto y…—

—La perla ya ha hecho mucho daño—respondió Sango.

—Estoy de acuerdo, la perla debe irse, desaparecer de nuestras vidas—habló Inuyasha.

—Perla de Shikon, —comenzó Kagome.

—Nuestro deseo es…—continuó Sango.

—Que no existas más—concluyó Inuyasha.

Y la perla desapareció de sus manos.

—Al fin terminó todo—Kaede miró a los cuatro jóvenes.

Un año después.

—Kagome, no entiendo como el pozo aun te permite pasar a esta época—Inuyasha extendió la mano para ayudar a salir a su compañera de aventuras.

—Inuyasha ¿Quieres decir que no quieres que siga viniendo a verlos? —Kagome frunció el ceño y lo miró amenazadora.

—No, no es eso—contestó temeroso de aquel conjuro que siempre le gritaba. —sólo que la perla ya no esta y me parece extraño—

—Sí, lo sé, también lo es para mí—

— ¡Kagome! —Saludó la exterminadora— ¿lista para exterminar demonios? —

—Sí, ahora que Naraku desapareció todos ellos han salido a la superficie, en parte es nuestra culpa ¿No? —

—Señorita ¿Sabe que no necesita excusas para venir a visitarnos? —Miroku dio una palmada en la espalda de la sacerdotisa.

—Lo sé, pero me encanta viajar con ustedes y recordar nuestras aventuras—

Lejos de la aldea.

—Señor Sesshoumaru traje una jugosa sandía ¿Sucede algo? —Interrogó una pequeña niña.

El demonio plateado no le contestó a la pequeña Rin y comenzó a correr siguiendo un aroma muy peculiar, uno que ya conocía; corrió a través del bosque hasta que dio con el dueño de aquella esencia.

Un jovencito se encontraba cortando leña, el hacha cayó de sus manos cuando una imponente figura se paró frente a él, sabía perfectamente que ese ser no era humano.

— ¿Ya sabe tu hermana exterminadora que sigues con vida?...Kohaku—Preguntó Lord Sesshoumaru.

El joven temblaba de miedo.

— ¿Mi hermana? —

—Ya veo, no lo recuerdas, creo que es mejor así—Y se dio media vuelta dejando solo al niño que corrió hasta una aldea cercana.

—Ese hombre me llamó Kohaku, él sabe quien soy—

En una isla al oeste del Japón…

—Que bueno que llegó a esta isla, llevábamos años sin una sacerdotisa—comentó un anciano que estaba siendo atendido por una joven sacerdotisa.

—Gracias, espero que pueda servirles de ayuda—La joven continuó limpiando una herida que el hombre se hizo mientras trabajaba en el campo.

— ¡Señorita Kikyou! —los gritos de unos niños llamaron su atención.

— ¿Pasa algo? —

—Trajimos flores para usted—

—Gracias, son bellísimas—

—Ojala que algún día recuerde algo más que su nombre, nos gustaría saber que fue lo que le sucedió antes de encontrarla tirada en la playa en esas condiciones—Dos aldeanos murmuraban mientras observaban de lejos el trabajo de Kikyou.

—Debió ser terrible lo que le pasó, por eso ha olvidado—la miraron con tristeza.

En la época actual…

Una enfermera retiraba el flequillo de la cara de un muchacho que estaba recostado en la camilla.

—Lástima, eres un chico guapo ¿Quién te hizo esto? —la joven mujer tomó una tablilla y con su bolígrafo escribió en el papel la palabra "sin novedad". —Doctor, el chico lleva ya un año en esas condiciones y nadie ha preguntado por él—

—Lo sé, es algo muy triste si me pregunta—

—Si llegara a despertar ¿A dónde irá? Cuando salen del coma es como si volvieran a nacer ¿Quién lo ayudará con sus terapias de recuperación? —

—No se preocupe por eso ahora enfermera, mejor enfoquemos nuestro trabajo en mantenerlo vivo un tiempo más—decía el galeno.

— ¿No querrás decir hasta que despierte, colega? —intervino otro médico de aproximadamente cincuenta años.

—Es verdad doctor Yasukawa, mientras su cerebro aun tenga actividad no podemos desconectarlo, de otra manera no tiene caso mantenerlo vivo—

—Vivirá, sé que vivirá Takeda—respondió el doctor Yasukawa.

—Doctor, —intervino la enfermera—si lo hace ¿Quién se hará cargo de este jovencito? Al parecer no tiene familia o pueden estar en las mismas condiciones—

—Si despierta yo me haré cargo de este chico, no creo que la familia este en las mismas condiciones, cuando lo trajeron los paramédicos dijeron que estaba solo junto a ese templo. El anciano que lo encontró dijo que apareció de pronto frente a su árbol, estaba muy herido—

—No es bueno involucrarse emocionalmente con los pacientes Yasukawa, lo sabes, además no sabemos si era un delincuente, tal vez alguna banda lo arrojó al templo Higurashi desde un auto, después de agujerarle la garganta, fue un milagro que lográramos salvarlo—

—Lo sé, puede ser peligroso, pero no podemos abandonarlo a su suerte—Respondió el viejo médico, él aun tenía esperanza que este viviera.

—Colega, sé que la muerte de tu hijo y de tu esposa te afectó, a cualquiera le afectaría, pero este muchacho no es él—

—Es verdad que este chico no es mi hijo, pero si puedo salvarlo lo haré y lo adoptaré como tal—

—Yasukawa, esa es una decisión precipitada, ni siquiera sabes si despertará, no te ilusiones—su colega trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero un pequeño sonido llamó la atención de los médicos y de la enfermera, quien se apresuró a revisar los aparatos, mientras los dos hombres revisaban el pulso y las pupilas del chico para ver sus reflejos. — ¡Increible! —

— ¡Doctor, ha despertado!—dijo emocionada la joven enfermera.

—Chico ¿Puedes hablar? —preguntó el doctor más joven.

El joven intentó decir algo, pero no pudo, sólo observaba asustado a esas personas y el lugar que lo rodeaba.

—Dinos muchacho ¿Cómo te llamas? —Yasukawa preguntó interesado.

—Ban…kotsu—respondió con dificultad.

—Al menos sabe su nombre—Suspiró aliviado Takeda.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? —

—Estas en el hospital ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? —La enfermera lo miró con curiosidad.

—No lo sé—

— ¿En dónde esta tu familia? —

—No recuerdo—

—Bien colega, el chico ha despertado, pero piensa bien lo que harás respecto a adoptarlo—

—Te dije que lo haría. Enfermera traiga lo necesario y prepare el papeleo correspondiente, comenzaremos su rehabilitación inmediatamente—

—Entendido señor—

Cuando Kagome sacó la perla de su bolsillo un año atrás , los cuatro chicos que estaban parados frente a las tumbas sólo tenían un deseo en sus corazones, y era el que esas tres personas regresaran a la vida, sus labios desearon que la perla desapareciera, pero sus corazones gritaron aun más fuerte que sus palabras. La perla, aunque concedió su deseo no lo hizo por completo, tal como siempre hacia, nunca cumplía los deseos como eran pedidos, Naraku deseaba tener a Kikyou pero ella nunca lo amó, al contrario luchó para matarlo, ellos pidieron que esos tres regresaran a la vida para que estuvieran a su lado y esta los trajo de nuevo a la vida, sin embargo ellos ni siquiera los recordaban, Inuyasha y sus amigos ni siquiera se enteraron de que regresaron a la vida y que las tumbas estaban vacías.

La razón por la que Kagome podía entrar al pozo era porque Bankotsu estaba en la época moderna, él había aparecido de repente frente al templo Higurashi en dónde el abuelo lo encontró mal herido, así que llamó a los paramédicos quienes lo llevaron al hospital, después de eso, el abuelo comentó a su hija y a su nieta lo que había pasado, mas Kagome nunca imaginó que se tratara de su guerrero ¿Cómo imaginar que estaría vivo en su propia época?

La perla se había burlado nuevamente, provocando daño a todos los que estaban involucrados con ella. Inuyasha, Sango y Kagome, ya habían aceptado su pérdida, sin embargo la perla trajo a la vida a sus seres queridos, aunque no para estar junto a ellos, tal vez nunca los volverían a ver; pero, ¿Qué pasaría si se volvieran a encontrar?... Bueno esa ya es otra historia.

¿Fin?

N.A. ¿Qué tal? Sé que no fue un final muy feliz que digamos, pero prometo compensarlas con una secuela de Mercenario a su servicio, en donde nuestros protagonistas tendrán que recuperar a quienes perdieron, conquistarlos de nuevo, pero será más adelante.

Bueno también quiero agradecer a quienes me dejaron su apoyo plasmado en un mensaje, ellas siempre me animaron a continuar, les mando un besote y ella son: **Lucecita23, Andrea de Taisho, Gata de la Luna, AllySan, Hitomi, mistontli, whitemiko5, yukiloba, Ayma Secret.**

Y claro que no se me olvidan todas aquellas que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos, igual les mando un besote y un abrazo.

Pero sobre todo ¡Gracias, AllySan!

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
